


Through Death and Back

by GreenCarousel



Series: Mafia!AU [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, use of weapons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCarousel/pseuds/GreenCarousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Règle numéro une : obéir aux ordres. Jeongguk n'avait malheureusement jamais été très doué pour respecter les règles. Et ça avait le don de pousser Taehyung dans ses derniers retranchements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code Gris

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la suite directe de "Like A Bullet Through My Heart" :3 Vous pouvez continuer sans avoir lu le précédent one shot, mais je vous conseille tout de même vivement de prendre le temps d'y jeter un oeil :3

Ses doigts volaient presque littéralement au-dessus des touches de son clavier. Ses yeux passaient d’un écran à l’autre dans un mouvement frénétique. Sa lèvre était coincée entre ses dents, la concentration visible sur son visage grâce aux rides se formant à l’endroit où ses sourcils se rejoignaient dans un froncement contrarié. 

\- _Tae, la voie est libre ?_

Le grésillement dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il fit rouler sa chaise vers la gauche et chercha l’écran concerné par la demande.

\- Oui, mais soyez prudents. Les gardes font leurs rondes et ils passent par-là toutes les dix minutes environ.

\- _Bien reçu._

Le grésillement disparut et Taehyung garda les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il réprima un sourire quand il vit deux silhouettes armées apparaître dans la ruelle. L’une des deux personnes leva les yeux vers la caméra de surveillance dont Taehyung avait pris le contrôle. Ce dernier pouffa quand un sourire lapinesque apparut face à lui. Cet idiot.

Taehyung ne se gêna pas pour rappeler l’homme à l’ordre.

\- Jeon Jeongguk, veuillez rester concentré sur votre objectif je vous prie.

Il ne fut pas surpris d’entendre un grommellement pour toute réponse, suivi par un faible éclat de rire étouffé.

Taehyung prit de la distance avec les multiples écrans présents dans la salle, obtenant ainsi une vue d’ensemble optimale. Il s’installa en tailleur sur sa chaise et patienta. Il suivit attentivement la progression des deux hommes qu’il était censé superviser. Ses yeux passèrent d’un écran à l’autre sans problème, l’habitude se ressentant dans sa façon d’agir.

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’il avait été forcé à aller sur le terrain. Il gardait un souvenir amer de cette journée. Il se souvenait parfaitement l’angoisse qu’il avait lue dans les yeux de Jeongguk lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette rue. Taehyung avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait été pris pour cible. Mais comme toujours, Jeongguk avait été là pour le protéger.

Namjoon l’avait ensuite convoqué et s’était excusé pendant de longues minutes. Mais Taehyung ne lui en avait pas voulu. Son frère n’avait pas la position la plus aisée dans la famille. Taehyung savait qu’il avait simplement choisi l’option qui lui avait paru la plus adéquate. Il avait toutefois été soulagé d’apprendre que son frère avait choisi de le garder éloigner de l’action.

Taehyung aurait pu retourner sur le terrain. Il pouvait s’avérer utile pour ouvrir des coffres blindés, pour faire en sorte que toute communication soit impossible dans un quartier tout entier. Mais il se savait plus efficace là, cloîtré dans sa « salle de jeu ». D’ici, il avait accès à tout, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ou il fallait être sacrément coriace. Taehyung était sans doute l’un des meilleurs dans son domaine et beaucoup tremblait en entendant simplement son nom. Personne ne voulait se trouver sur la liste noire d’un Kim. Faire partie d’une famille de mafieux avait ses avantages. Mais les inconvénients étaient certainement plus nombreux quand ce détail venait à être découvert.

Un mouvement suspect attira l’attention de Taehyung sur l’un des écrans. Il souffla quand il constata que ce n’étaient que les gardes qu’il avait cités précédemment qui poursuivaient tranquillement leur ronde. Il n’avait pas de soucis à se faire pour les deux hommes qui se mouvaient déjà sur un autre écran. Les yeux de Taehyung restèrent glués sur les deux formes toutes de noir vêtu.

Jeongguk avait finalement retrouvé Jimin sur cette affaire. Les deux hommes avançaient comme le duo de choc qu’ils avaient toujours été. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Taehyung. Jeongguk pourrait toujours fait semblant. Tout le monde savait qu’il adorait Jimin et qu’il s’était senti responsable de l’accident dont son co-équipier avait été victime. 

Taehyung se souvenait encore de ce qu’il avait découvert en retournant dans leurs quartiers ce soir-là : un Jeongguk tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, faisant les cent pas en marmonnant que tout était sa faute. Taehyung avait alors fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prouver au plus jeune qu’il n’était pas fautif. Il avait réussi après plusieurs jours seulement. Jeongguk avait accepté l’idée quand il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux que Jimin était hors de danger.

Un « bip » sonore sur sa gauche rappela Taehyung dans le moment présent. Les roues de sa chaise firent un fracas monstre quand il se rapprocha de l’origine du bruit. Il inspecta chaque centimètre carré de son écran, ses yeux allant et venant sur la surface. Ce « bip » était celui du détecteur de mouvement qu’ils avaient réussi à installer là après que Hoseok se soit infiltré dans le groupe ennemi. Pourtant, rien ne laissait croire que quelqu’un se trouvait là. L’image sur l’écran ne montrait qu’une ruelle vide, faiblement éclairée par un unique lampadaire.

Taehyung tiqua. Même si son ordinateur lui affirmait avec certitude que la rue était déserte, il ne pouvait pas lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- Jiminie, Jeonggukie, soyez prudents.

Le rappel lui attira quelques moqueries.

\- _Allons Taehyungie, tu sais bien qu’on ne fait pas plus prudent que Jeonggukkie. Pas vrai Jeonggukkie ?_

\- _Ne m’appelle pas comme ça hyung._

\- _Oh, j’avais oublié. Il n’y a que Taehyungie qui a le droit de te donner des petits surnoms._

Taehyung garda un sourire plaquée sur les lèvres en suivant leur progression. Il était conscient que ses deux amis savaient ce qu’ils avaient à faire sur le bout des doigts. Cela n’empêchait pas l’inquiétude et la peur de pouvoir perdre l’un d’entre eux de se diffuser dans son sang comme un venin. 

Par habitude, il commença à ronger l’ongle de son pouce, oubliant que son micro était toujours connecté. Il cessa immédiatement lorsqu’un son semblable à un grognement alla buter contre son tympan.

\- _Tae, arrête._

Taehyung sursauta mais obéit. Il laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps et choisit plutôt de s’appuyer contre la gigantesque console face à lui. Il se rabattit ensuite sur l’idée de maltraiter sa pauvre lèvre.

\- Désolé Jeonggukkie. C’est juste… S’il vous plaît, faites attention à vous… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Je ne sais pas quoi mais…

\- _Ne t’inquiètes pas Tae. Dès qu’on en a fini ici, on revient au QG. Fais-nous confiance._

Taehyung grimaça. Il avait entièrement confiance en les deux hommes qu’il voyait trottiner à l’écran. Il avait confiance en Hoseok, qui avait mis des mois à se faire accepter dans la famille ennemie sous couverture. Il avait confiance en Yoongi, en Hyunwoo, en Jooheon et en Wonho (surnommé ainsi pour éviter toute confusion avec le premier Hoseok), qui étaient tous là, quelque part, dans un van, prêt à intervenir si Taehyung leur en donnait l’ordre. Mais il ne pouvait pas secouer ce pressentiment qui s’était insinué en lui. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait dans ses entrailles. Et tout ça parce que ce « bip » n’aurait jamais dû résonner.

Il fixa les écrans avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de l’opération se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il chercha Hoseok du regard, celui-ci sans doute en présence du boss de la famille adverse. Le pauvre avait dû user de tous les stratagèmes existants à sa connaissance pour ne pas se faire filer, se faire prendre. 

Il était bien là, dans une pièce circulaire, assis devant le bureau du boss rival. Il parlait avec l’homme de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Taehyung admirait Hoseok pour ses talents d’acteur. Ceux-ci pouvaient s’avérer particulièrement utile dans ce genre de situation. Il en avait encore une fois la preuve sous les yeux.

Il suivit de nouveau la progression de Jimin et Jeongguk, ceux-ci éliminant le moindre obstacle leur barrant la route, les flashs des coups de feu obligeant Taehyung à papillonner des paupières. Il grinça des dents quand le son des corps qui s’écroulent lui parvint de façon sourde. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

Ils arrivaient au moment le plus risqué de la mission. Hoseok allait tendre un papier au boss de la famille adverse. Il allait lui demander, gentiment tout d’abord, de signer ce papier. Si le boss refusait, Hoseok allait utiliser la manière forte. Si celle-ci ne suffisait pas, Jimin et Jeongguk allaient entrer en scène.

Taehyung scruta ses écrans, suivant la scène tandis que Hoseok exécutait le plan à la lettre. Derrière la porte du bureau, Jimin et Jeongguk étaient prêts à entrer dans la pièce si cela devenait nécessaire. Taehyung déglutit difficilement. Il dodelina de la tête quand il comprit que le boss rival avait refusé de signer.

Du coin de l’œil, il discerna du mouvement sur l’un des écrans se trouvant sur sa gauche. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne n’était censé passer dans le couloir affiché à l’écran. Pourtant, lorsque Taehyung se concentra un peu mieux sur l’image, il vit finalement une véritable armada débouler dans le même couloir.

Il paniqua pendant quelques secondes, ses doigts se mettant à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Il inspira profondément, obligea son corps à se détendre. Puis il abattit son point sur un gigantesque bouton noir en forme de champignon.

\- Les gars, vous devez partir, nous avons été –

Il se coupa dans sa phrase. Sur sa droite, Jimin et Jeongguk avaient déjà fait irruption dans le bureau, tenant le boss de la famille adverse en joue. Entre eux se trouvait Hoseok, le pistolet au poing. Et face à eux, le boss rival avait ce sourire malsain sur les lèvres, les yeux pas plus gros que deux billes sombres.

Taehyung n’hésita pas plus longtemps quand il vit les hommes qu’il avait repérés plus tôt débarquer dans le bureau, encerclant les trois membres de sa famille. Il devait les protéger à tout prix. Il appuya violemment sur un second bouton, orange celui-ci, et une sirène morbide résonna dans le bâtiment tout entier, alertant les membres toujours présents dans le QG.

Malgré sa voix trahissant ses émotions, Taehyung hurla presque dans le micro relié aux interphones disposés un peu partout dans le quartier général. Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il laisse Jimin, Hoseok et Jeongguk dans la panade.

\- Code Alpha ! Code Alpha ! La mission « Vulture » est un échec ! Trois de nos membres sont tombés dans une embuscade ! Renfort exigé de toute urgence !

Le message, enregistré pendant qu’il parlait, se diffusa en boucle dans le bâtiment, l’alarme stridente délivrant toujours son message sordide. Taehyung reporta son attention sur ses écrans et son souffle se bloqua quelque part entre sa gorge et ses poumons lorsqu’il vit le nombre de canons braqués sur les silhouettes de ses trois amis. Il serra le poing et frappa la console face à lui, jurant dans un souffle. 

Il appuya sur quelques boutons et un nouveau grésillement retentissant vint éclater contre son tympan. 

\- Yoongi-hyung, tu dois les sortir de là. 

\- _Reçu cinq sur cinq Tae. Compte sur nous._

Taehyung ne donna même pas de signe qu’il avait réceptionné le message. Il alla se poster devant le moniteur qui l’inquiétait le plus. Il se reconnecta avec les trois hommes encerclés, entendant vaguement ce que le boss adverse leur révélait.

Hoseok avait eu beau se faire discret et attentif, il n’avait pas totalement réussi à passer inaperçu. Ce n’était cependant pas sa faute. Dans ce milieu, on n’était jamais sûr de rien. Même le plus grand des experts pouvait un jour tomber contre plus fort que lui. C’est ce qui s’était produit. Bien sûr, la famille ennemie n’avait pas oublié de placer un mouchard sur le pauvre Hoseok qui, sans s’en apercevoir, avait révélé le pot aux roses à leur rival.

Taehyung mordit dans la chair de son pouce plutôt que dans son ongle. Il devait leur faire gagner du temps. Mais il ne trouvait rien qui puisse les aider à sortir de là sans qu’une véritable guérilla éclate à l’intérieur même du bureau.

Il réactiva le micro de son casque, essaya vainement de calmer sa respiration.

\- Hoseokie, Jiminie, Jeonggukkie, vous m’entendez ?

Il capta sans mal le bref regard de Hoseok pour la caméra. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa voix. Mais les sanglots se construisant déjà dans sa gorge menaçaient de le submerger à chaque instant.

\- Okay. Yoongi-hyung et son équipe sont en chemin. Le quartier général est verrouillé. Les secours vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Ne faites rien de stupide. Est-ce que vous m’avez compris ?

Jimin fut celui qui lui montra qu’ils avaient bien reçu les ordres. Mais Taehyung savait. Il les connaissait trop bien. Il avait peur. Parce que ses amis étaient du genre à agir sur un coup de tête, même quand la situation leur était défavorable.

Quand il forma brièvement les silhouettes de l’équipe de Yoongi dans sa vision périphérique, Taehyung s’autorisa un soupir soulagé. Mais tout n’était pas gagné.

\- _Tae, quelle est la situation ?_

Les mots que marmonna le plus vieux mirent un certain temps à faire sens dans l’esprit de Taehyung.

\- Ils sont au milieu de la pièce, littéralement encerclés. Aucune ouverture. Le boss est derrière ses hommes. Vous êtes facilement à vingt-cinq contre dix hyung. 

\- _Hey, Tae. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour qu’aucun d’entre nous ne soit blessé._

\- _Je contrôle la situation Tae !_

Le murmure enjoué fit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de Taehyung. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Jooheon pour rendre l’atmosphère un peu moins tendue, un peu plus respirable. Il faillit pouffer lorsqu’il entendit Yoongi bougonner « Tu ne contrôles absolument rien idiot » et le léger « Aïe » qui suivit. Mais il n’arrivait pas à retirer ce sentiment pesant contre son thorax. Il ne le sentait pas.

Il avait confiance en les aptitudes de Yoongi. Quand il vit les hommes de l’unité du plus vieux se déployer, il sut que les choses allaient se passer très vite. Si, à l’intérieur, Yoongi était accompagné de Jooheon, Hyunwoo et Wonho, à l’extérieur, Jaebum, Mark et Changkyun assuraient le soutien. Une seule erreur cependant, et tout serait fichu.

Trop concentrée sur ses écrans, Taehyung n’entendit pas la porte de son antre s’ouvrir. Il sursauta quand Namjoon et Seokjin apparurent à ses côtés, les traits durs, le regard droit, inquiet. Taehyung dévisagea son frère lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qui s’était passé. Il lui raconta tout en détail, l’expression de Namjoon de plus en plus obscure.

\- Et maintenant ?

Taehyung se mordit la lèvre. Il n’arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du moniteur où l’on pouvait voir Hoseok, Jimin et Jeongguk maintenus en joue par ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une armée.

\- Yoongi-hyung et les autres attendent le moment propice pour intervenir. Mais le boss rival semble vouloir prendre son temps et –

\- Ils doivent dégager de là.

Un frisson malin se propagea sur le corps de Taehyung, ses membres tremblaient tellement qu’il avait du mal à rester debout. Il ne put qu’être spectateur quand son frère attrapa un micro qui traînait là. Il obéit machinalement quand Namjoon lui ordonna de le mettre en relation avec les hommes sur le terrain. Il fut surpris par le ton qu’employa son frère pour parler à ses subordonnés.

\- Les gars, laissez tomber la mission. Vous devez vous replier immédiatement.

Taehyung était toujours connecté et la réponse de Yoongi lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- _Namjoon, tu sais qu’on ne va pas pouvoir les sortir de là sans faire un esclandre. Il pourrait y avoir des dommages collatéraux._

Les mots résonnèrent dans le crâne de Taehyung. Il n’était plus maître de rien. Il était condamné à simplement découvrir ce qui allait se produire. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l’heure contre ses côtes quand Namjoon asséna de manière irréfutable :

\- Faites-le.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand les premiers coups de feu détonnèrent dans son casque. Il faillit se débarrasser de l’objet mais se ravisa au dernier moment lorsqu’il put entendre la voix de Jeongguk.

\- _Est-ce qu’on en finit avec ce sale rat ?_

Malgré les rafales de tirs, le danger imminent, Taehyung n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment Jeongguk pouvait-il encore penser au bon déroulement de la mission alors qu’il était en danger de mort ? Il perdit son sang-froid, un sanglot lui échappant alors que les corps sur l’écran en disaient long sur ce qui venait de se produire. 

\- Jeon Jeongguk, bouge ton cul de là ou je te jure que –

Taehyung n’avait aucune menace valable à présenter à Jeongguk. Il voulait simplement être sûre que l’homme encore debout sur son écran allait s’en sortir vivant. Il serra les dents lorsque son frère lui pressa gentiment l’épaule en dodelinant de la tête. Taehyung comprenait parfaitement ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il connaissait Jeongguk. Trop bien. Il savait à quel point l’homme était têtu, perfectionniste, prêt à tout pour qu’une mission soit menée à bien. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa rage quand Namjoon répondit simplement :

\- Fais comme tu le sens Jeon. Mais tu as intérêt à sortir de ce bordel vivant ou je te jure que je te tue.

Taehyung laissa son front heurter la console face à lui. La réponse de Jeongguk résonna clairement dans sa tête. Le « Reçu » prononcé avec tant de ferveur lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il grimaça, ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Les larmes qui n’avaient pas couler vinrent lui piquer la rétine et il les retint du mieux qu’il put. 

Il repoussa la main que Seokjin voulut poser sur son épaule, comme Namjoon l’avait fait auparavant, et se redressa simplement. Il fixa l’écran des yeux. Il revit les corps étendus au sol, le sang se répandant sur le carrelage blanc rendant l’image plus sombre. Taehyung renifla bruyamment, dissimulant ses sanglots du mieux possible. 

Aucun de ses amis n’étaient tombés dans l’assaut. Un miracle quand on savait avec quel handicap ils s’étaient engagé dans le raid. Taehyung essuya les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Mais quelque chose clochait sur l’image et, quand Taehyung réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, la panique revint au galop.

Les coups de feu avaient cessé. L’ennemi ne se résumait plus qu’à quatre hommes, le boss compris. L’un de ses hommes de main avait toutefois le canon de son arme braqué entre les omoplates de Hyunwoo. Taehyung le reconnut grâce à son tronc massif, plus massif que ceux des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Ses entrailles se tordirent, son cerveau imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios. 

À côté de lui cependant, Namjoon avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, son portable en main. Taehyung était trop sidéré pour comprendre à quoi jouer son frère. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l’écran, son regard passant d’une silhouette à l’autre. Il discerna à peine le « Tue ce fils de pute » avant que l’homme ayant pointé son arme sur Hyunwoo s’effondre, ses acolytes suivant rapidement.

Il remarqua à peine quand ses amis, sa famille battit en retraite. Il constata toutefois les deux hommes à la traîne en fin de cortège. Il sut immédiatement à qui appartenait les deux corps encore visibles sur l’écran. Il écarquilla les yeux quand un dernier tir éclata, le son se répercutant contre ses tympans, le boss de la famille adverse tombant brutalement à terre, son sang formant déjà une flaque autour de son corps. Puis un détail le frappa lorsqu’il retrouva l’usage de ses oreilles. 

\- _Merde ! Un de ces chiens était encore en vie ! On a un code gris ici !_

Le cœur de Taehyung loupa un battement quand une des deux silhouettes à l’écran tituba. Lui-même eut du mal à rester debout, ses jambes flageolant, son cœur battant à présent à un rythme effréné. La voix dans son casque avait appartenu à Jimin. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Jeongguk était celui que Jimin aidait à présent sur l’écran, le bras du plus jeune par-dessus ses épaules.

Taehyung n’enregistra même pas les jurons successifs de Namjoon à ses côtés, les appels qu’il passait à la va-vite. Il ne remarqua même pas qu’on l’avait assis sur une chaise. Il ne s’en rendit compte qu’une fois que Seokjin fut accroupi face à lui.

\- Taehyung ? Taehyung reste avec moi.

Mais Taehyung avait l’impression d’être en plein cauchemar. Un code gris signifiait une blessure par balle. Cette simple information suffisait pour qu’il s’imagine des choses atroces. Rien de ce que son hyung aurait à lui dire ne pourrait le rassurer. Il avait vu Jeongguk se faire tirer dessus. Son monde tout entier pouvait s’écrouler à tout moment et il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier.

\- Taehyung ressaisis-toi bon sang !

La baffe le sonna pendant quelques secondes mais elle eut le don de le réveiller de cette transe mentale dans laquelle il s’était abandonnée. Il scruta le visage de Seokjin du regard, croisant un froncement de sourcils qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Ce fut la goutte d’eau pour Taehyung qui laissa ses larmes couler, ses sanglots silencieux.

Face à lui, Seokjin lâcha un soupir las avant d’afficher ce sourire que tout le monde préférait voir sur ses traits.

\- Taehyungie. Jeongguk va s’en sortir d’accord ? Un code gris peut paraître inquiétant comme ça, mais ce n’est pas toujours aussi grave que ça en a l’air, okay ?

Malgré toute la bonne volonté que mit son hyung dans ses mots, Taehyung eut du mal à croire aux paroles pourtant pleines de bon sens. Il chercha les yeux de son frère mais tout ce qu’il trouva furent des lèvres pincées et un regard hagard.

Il redonna son attention à Seokjin, ses lèvres tremblant sous la force de ses pleurs.

\- Mais hyung il –

\- Jeongguk est robuste Taetae. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Crois en lui.

Taehyung ravala difficilement sa salive, essaya de se calmer. Mais rien n’y fit. Il se pencha en avant, prit sa tête entre ses mains, enfonça les paumes de ces dernières dans ses orbites, forçant les larmes à couler plus abondamment.

\- J’ai peur hyung… Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Lorsqu’il sentit les bras de Seokjin se refermer sur lui, il se laissa aller dans l’étreinte que lui offrait le plus vieux. Il se cramponna au pull en cashmere neuf. Du coin de l’œil, il eut un aperçu de l’échange de regard ayant lieu entre Seokjin et Namjoon. Il retourna se cacher dans le tissu du vêtement du plus vieux quand il put lire la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère. Il l’entendit à peine quand celui-ci affirma, la voix lointaine :

\- Ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

*** * ***

Lorsque Taehyung entrouvrit les paupières, il ne comprit pas immédiatement où est-ce qu’il se trouvait. Quand il fourra son nez dans l’oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait, il reconnut l’odeur familière sur le tissu. Il soupira de contentement, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres. Puis, comme si le temps avait semblé vouloir reprendre son cours, Taehyung se redressa abruptement. La tête lui tourna quelque peu mais la sensation disparut assez vite pour qu’il soit rapidement sur ses pieds. Les évènements lui étaient revenus en mémoire de façon brutale comme si on l’avait fouetté au visage.

Il se dépatouilla des draps dans lesquels il s’était emmitouflé et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il parcourut les couloirs instinctivement, ses pieds le guidant à travers le bâtiment. Il remarqua tout de suite la foule de personne se bousculant devant le repère de Jackson, un endroit où tous les plus grands médecins auraient sans doute adoré exercer. 

De loin, il reconnut quelques faciès. Jooheon et Minhyuk virevoltaient autour de Yoongi, s’attirant des regards noirs de la part du plus vieux. Hyunwoo et Wonho étaient plus calme, même si personne ne pouvait passer à côté du regard protecteur que le dernier posait sur Changkyun. Jaebum et Mark discutaient avec Hoseok, celui-ci paraissant toujours un peu chamboulé par ce qu’il venait de vivre. Ce fut d’ailleurs le seul qui nota la présence de Taehyung dans le couloir bondé.

Le silence s’abattit sur le groupe quand Hoseok désigna Taehyung du doigt. Les regards se posèrent sur la personne du jeune informaticien, fuyant obstinément les pupilles de ce dernier.

Taehyung avança lentement jusqu’à être au niveau de Hoseok. Les poings serrés, portant le regard le plus dur dont il était capable, il n’eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour que son hyung comprenne l’origine de sa présence.

\- On vient juste d’arriver Taetae. Seokjin-hyung m’a expliqué que tu t’étais évanoui et –

\- Où est-il ?

Un nouveau silence plus épais prit possession des lieux. Des toux gênées retentirent, des regards anxieux furent échangés. Et Taehyung, d’un naturel calme et réfléchi, ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il enfonça son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Il n’était pas le plus fiable quand il s’agissait d’armes à feu, mais il savait encore donner un coup.

Le craquement de ses phalanges contre la surface en fit grimacer plus d’un. Mais Taehyung ne sentait pas la douleur. Il servit à Hoseok un regard inquisiteur sombre, un sourcil arqué bien haut. Les membres de la famille n’avaient pas l’habitude de le voir dans cet état. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Hoseok face à lui balbutia :

\- Il… Il est à l’intérieur… Il va bien, il –

Mais Taehyung n’attendit pas que son hyung termine sa phrase. Il dépassa le plus vieux, lui donnant involontairement un coup d’épaule. Tout ce qu’il arrivait à reconnaître au milieu du tourbillon d’émotions qu’il ressentait sur l’instant était un mélange subtil de colère, d’incompréhension et de soulagement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jeongguk avait absolument tenu à risquer sa vie. Même le perfectionnisme et l’obstination ne pouvait pas justifier ce genre de comportement. Il était soulagé de savoir que Jeongguk allait « bien », même si une blessure par balle n’était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère tant que celle-ci n’était pas entièrement guérie. Il était en colère contre Jeongguk parce que le plus jeune ne semblait pas avoir mesuré les conséquences que son acte aurait pu avoir.

Lorsque Taehyung fut finalement à l’intérieur de la pièce servant d’hôpital privé à la famille, Jackson tenta immédiatement de le stopper. Mais Taehyung ne se laissa pas faire et, sans un regard pour le plus vieux, il lâcha dans un grommellement à peine audible :

\- Non hyung.

Son regard avait dû ajouter de la crédibilité à ses mots. Jackson n’essaya pas de l’arrêter et fit simplement un pas de côté.

\- Il a besoin de repos Tae.

Taehyung continua tout de même sa route. Il reconnut la voix de Jimin de là où il se trouvait. Il accéléra le pas et s’arrêta seulement une fois face au rideau le séparant des deux hommes. Il tenta d’apaiser la colère, de retrouver son calme dont on vantait toujours les mérites. D’un coup de poignet, il ouvrit le rideau.

Il resta planté là, poings et dents serrés, les lèvres formant une ligne parfaite, les sourcils froncés. Jimin et Jeongguk avait gardé la bouche ouverte, leur conversation morte au moment où Taehyung avait fait irruption. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes et Taehyung ne loupa pas les yeux fuyants de Jeongguk. Il n’allait pas le laisser s’en tirer aussi facilement.

Jimin fut le premier à briser la glace, un fin sourire d’excuse se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres.

\- Taetae, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger Jeonggukkie.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Taehyung n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à Jimin. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, avaient grandi pratiquement scotchés l’un à l’autre. Taehyung savait pertinemment que Jimin n’avait rien à voir dans les choix de Jeongguk.

Il rendit, non sans mal, son sourire à son meilleur ami. Jimin parut libéré d’un poids et s’avança, posant une main amicale sur l’épaule de Taehyung. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Jimin se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Taehyung sentit le souffle du plus vieux contre son oreille et la colère revint en galop quand Jimin lui marmonna quelques mots.

\- Je suppose que je suis de trop maintenant mais… Il faisait juste son travail Taetae, n’oublie pas ça.

Taehyung lâcha un soupir las et acquiesça d’un hochement de tête pour montrer à son hyung qu’il avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ses paroles. Il attendit de voir Jimin disparaître dans le labyrinthe que représentait cette pâle copie d’hôpital. Lorsqu’il fut certain que le plus vieux n’était plus capable d’entendre ce qui se passerait entre Jeongguk et lui, Taehyung referma le rideau qu’il avait ouvert plus tôt.

Il ne bougea pas de sa position cependant. Il se tint dos à Jeongguk quelques secondes supplémentaires, le tissu du rideau complètement froissé dans son poing. Il se mordit la lèvre, la colère rendant difficile la simple action de parler. Le bruissement derrière lui le poussa toutefois à se retourner.

Jeongguk se tenait debout face à lui, un misérable mètre les séparant. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement à l’aise et Taehyung s’en voulut presque de se voir satisfait de l’état d’esprit dans lequel se trouvait le plus jeune. Il discerna le regard jeté dans sa direction, simple œillade lancée à la va-vite sur sa personne. Il ne savait toujours pas par où commencer. Il observa simplement Jeongguk. Celui-ci venait de porter une main à sa nuque, son autre bras pendant le long de son corps. L’épaule était entièrement recouverte de pansement et une tâche rouge se formait déjà au centre du bandage.

Taehyung n’avait d’abord pas remarqué ce détail. Puis il scruta le corps du plus jeune de haut en bas, notant un pansement similaire sur le haut de la hanche de Jeongguk. Taehyung serra les dents un peu plus fortement, la colère reprenant le dessus.

\- Tae je –

\- Tais-toi.

Les mots étaient secs comme du papier de verre sur la langue de Taehyung. Son ton avait été plus agressif que la normale, sa voix grave faisant écho dans la pièce gigantesque et pratiquement vide. Jeongguk s’était immobilisé et avait enfin daigné regarder Taehyung en face. Son regard restait incertain et sa main était toujours plaquée contre sa nuque, mais Taehyung pouvait tout de même lire sur ses traits une certaine culpabilité. Comme si les choses étaient aussi simples.

Taehyung inspira profondément, la respiration entrecoupée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de prouver au juste, en agissant comme tu l’as fait ?

Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir ce qu’il ressentait plus longtemps. Les images de Jeongguk s’appuyant sur Jimin pour enjamber les corps, pour sortir de ce bâtiment, étaient encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire. Il voulait que le plus jeune comprenne que ses agissements auraient pu donner naissances à des conclusions beaucoup moins chanceuses. Il ne se priva pas du nouveau silence régnant en maître pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, tu t’en rends compte ?

Sa voix prenait de plus en plus de volume. Il aurait juré pouvoir entendre un écho de ses propres mots.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris dans « Bouge ton cul de là » exactement ?

Jeongguk refusait de croiser son regard. Encore. Taehyung serra les dents. Il exigeait des réponses. Mais celles-ci ne paraissaient pas vouloir venir à lui. Il allait devoir les déterrer lui-même. Il combla le mètre le séparant de Jeongguk et pointa un doigt accusateur sur un pectoral proéminent.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu pensais Jeongguk ? 

\- Je –

\- Essayais-tu de passer pour le héros ?

\- Non ! Tae je –

\- Est-ce que tu essayais simplement de te faire tuer ?!

La pression était devenue trop forte pour Taehyung et les derniers mots étaient sortis dans un gargouillement sinistre. Les larmes avaient déferlé sur ses joues telles de véritables cascades. Sa respiration déjà laborieuse était encore un peu plus hachée. Il essaya de continuer, de déballer tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

\- As-tu ne serait-ce que… que penser à ce qui-ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! Hein ?! As-tu une idée de-de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Jiminie… à Hoseokie… à tous les autres ?! Bordel ! Jeongguk… Est-ce que tu t’es… Est-ce que tu t’es au moins imaginé ce que j’aurais pu ressentir si… si…

Il n’arriva pas à former les mots qui lui brûlaient pourtant ardemment les lèvres. Il renifla bruyamment. Il balaya la main que Jeongguk tendit vers son visage d’un geste vif. Il jeta un regard noir au plus jeune, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec sa propre manche.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Il avait à peine sifflé ces quelques mots, les sons étouffés par sa mâchoire toujours solidement verrouillée. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par la mine blessée qu’afficha Jeongguk, par le flash de peine dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il continua d’essuyer rageusement ses larmes. Lorsque ses yeux furent finalement presque secs, ses joues rendues rouges par les frottements du tissu de son sweat contre sa peau, Taehyung reprit la parole, sa voix toujours encombrée par les sanglots.

\- Tu es toujours le premier à dire que les ordres sont les ordres et-et quand je t’ai dit de dégager de là, tu m’as juste ignoré… Qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé penser de ça ?

Le silence avait repris ses droits, seulement dérangé par le bruit de la respiration erratique de Taehyung. Jeongguk était statique face à lui, le visage fermé. La patience de Taehyung atteignit ses limites et il vint se placer à quelques millimètres du plus jeune, obligeant leurs yeux à se rencontrer.

\- N’utilise pas le silence contre moi Jeon Jeongguk, tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu-là.

Il capta le regard du plus jeune et s’arrangea pour ne plus le laisser partir.

\- Je faisais simplement mon boulot Tae… Pas besoin de –

\- De quoi Jeongguk ? De m’inquiéter ? D’en faire toute une histoire ? Dis-moi, parce que je croyais qu’on était là-dedans tous les deux.

Il savait qu’il allait trop loin, que pousser Jeongguk à bout ne le mènerait nulle part. Mais il n’arrivait pas à supporter. Jeon Jeongguk était plus que célèbre dans le milieu. Le tueur sans cœur de la famille Kim qui vous mettra une balle dans le crâne sans montrer la moindre gêne. Taehyung avait cru pouvoir percer cette carapace que Jeongguk s’était forgé. Apparemment, il avait eu tort de s’en croire capable.

Taehyung tourna les talons. Il n’avait plus réellement envie d’être dans la même pièce que Jeongguk. Il était prêt à partir, bien décidé à faire comprendre au plus jeune que malgré tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, il ne pouvait pas endurer ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans l’angoisse de perdre quelqu’un qui lui était cher. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Jamais.

Il fit volte-face quand on se saisit de son poignet, frissonnant sous le toucher de Jeongguk. Il se débattit, essaya de se défaire de l’emprise du plus jeune. Mais rien n’y fit. Il vit le tireur boiter légèrement sur le peu de distance qu’il parcourut. Il ne fit rien paraître sur son visage, mais voir Jeongguk dans cet état ne le rassurait pas. Il devait toutefois rester sur ses positions. Il se fit donc violence.

\- Tae… Je t’en supplie, écoute-moi.

Taehyung fuit à son tour le regard de Jeongguk. Il n’était pas prêt à voir l’étincelle chancelante dans le regard du plus jeune. Parce qu’il savait que Jeongguk était rongé par la culpabilité. Il l’entendait dans sa façon de parler, le sentait dans la pression de la main du plus jeune sur sa peau. Taehyung grinça des dents. Il ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment.

\- Je… J’ai juste fait comme Namjoon-hyung me l’avait demandé. Et on ne pouvait pas laisser cette enflure en vie. La famille l’aurait eu sur le dos si je ne l’avais pas descendu. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Taetae. S’il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Taehyung ne céda pas à la tentation. Il ne réagit pas comme il en avait l’habitude quand Jeongguk utilisa son surnom. Il ne se retourna pas. Il n’en avait pas la force. Il récupéra simplement sa main lorsque Jeongguk lui laissa un peu de lest et se massa le poignet. Il lâcha un soupir résigné et, sans un regard pour l’homme derrière lui, il marmonna :

\- D’accord. Tu faisais ton boulot Jeongguk. Mais ça n’empêche pas tout le reste. Je… J’ai cru te perdre tu sais ? Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ça fait. Et pourtant tu as quand même tenu à terminer le boulot alors que l’ordre de repli avait été donné.

\- Tae ne fait pas ça –

\- Je dormirai dans les quartiers de Hyungwon-hyung ce soir.

\- Taehyung !

Il avait déjà pris de l’avance, s’était éloigné de Jeongguk. Il était presque arrivé à la porte menant à l’extérieur de ce semblant d’hôpital. Jimin l’y avait attendu, papotant avec Jackson lorsqu’il avait remarqué la présence de Taehyung. Ce dernier repéra le froncement de sourcils de son meilleur ami avant même d’être arrivé à sa hauteur. Il dodelina de la tête lorsque Jimin ouvrit la bouche, faisant comprendre au plus vieux qu’il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

\- Taehyung attends !

Mais Taehyung refusa la requête de Jeongguk. Il offrit un regard suppliant à Jimin qui comprit sans avoir besoin de mots. Il s’accrocha au bras de Taehyung et le guida jusqu’à l’extérieur. Il afficha un maigre sourire.

\- Ça va aller Taehyungie, hein ?

Taehyung ne résista pas plus longtemps à l’irrépressible envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il découvrit Jeongguk, à bout de souffle, son pansement à la hanche rougi par le sang, des perles de sueur sur ses tempes, sur ses joues. À moins que ce ne fussent des larmes ? Puis Jackson entra dans son champ de vision et Taehyung détourna les yeux, le « Taehyung, s’il te plaît » résonnant dans son crâne jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme derrière Jimin et lui.

\- J’espère Jiminie. J’espère.


	2. Une Fois N'est Pas Coutume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Taehyung prend enfin une décision concernant Jeongguk. Un chouia trop tard sans doute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a tellement de angst dans ce truc que des fois je m'en veux TT Toute la première partie n'est qu'un bref résumé de tout ce qui se passe pendant que Tae et Jeon sont en froid, d'où le style différent :3

Quiconque avait vécu assez longtemps au quartier général aurait su dire que les couloirs avaient connu des jours plus joyeux. L’atmosphère n’avait jamais été aussi morose. Le raid avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines plus tôt et, pourtant, tout le monde pouvait encore en voir le fantôme. Le couple emblématique de la famille n’en était plus vraiment un et chacun s’inquiétait de savoir si les deux partis allaient bien.

Mais Taehyung n’avait que faire des murmures sur son passage. Il s’était enfermé dans le travail, s’était mis des œillères. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas évoquer le raid quand il n’y était pas obligé. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tomber nez-à-nez avec Jeongguk dans les couloirs. Du moins lorsque celui-ci était en effet présent au quartier général. Et lorsqu’il avait la malchance de se trouver sur le chemin du plus jeune, il se contentait du strict minimum. Un simple « Jeongguk » auquel on lui répondait « Taehyung ». Puis ils continuaient chacun leurs chemins sans s’accorder un regard de plus.

Taehyung avait retrouvé sa chambre, ses quartiers. Jeongguk étant toujours en déplacement, il avait à présent les lieux pour lui tout seul. Mais il n’y restait jamais bien longtemps.  
Il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de ses hyungs : Jimin, Hyungwon et il avait aussi fait escale dans les quartiers de Hyunwoo et Minhyuk. Ce fut d’ailleurs lors d’une de ses soirées à ressasser qu’il avait finalement connu le fin mot de l’histoire concernant le raid.

Il avait pu joindre les deux bouts quand Minhyuk lui avait expliqué les dessous de la mission, blotti dans les bras de Hyunwoo.

« Namjoon m’a demandé au dernier moment de participer. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres soient au courant ». 

Il s’était tu quand Hyunwoo, qui s’était endormi entre temps, avait resserré son emprise sur sa taille en gémissant dans son sommeil. Quelque chose avait remué dans le cœur de Taehyung, sans doute la lame que Jeongguk avait enfoncé là par loyauté pour la famille. Mais il n’avait pas pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. 

« Désolé pour ça. Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc j’ai accepté et il m’a donné un dossier individuel contenant l’avancée des autres, les rapports, et tout le tralala habituel. Quand il m’a informé que je devais assurer le rôle de sniper, je dois t’avouer, je n’étais pas trop certain de vouloir continuer. C’est vrai, qui voudrait me donner une telle responsabilité ? ». 

Taehyung avait pouffé quand le plus vieux avait pointé ce détail. Minhyuk n’était pas le membre le plus calme de la famille. Toujours à chahuter, à gesticuler. Beaucoup lui avaient répété à plusieurs reprises qu’il avait la capacité de concentration d’un poisson rouge. Mais il restait une personne enjouée dont le sourire ne disparaissait jamais et qui savait toujours voir le bon côté des choses. C’était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il restait l’un des hyungs préférés de Taehyung. Après Jimin bien sûr. 

Il l’avait écouté jusqu’à la fin, hochant la tête par-ci, par-là, étouffant un hoquet de rire forcé lorsqu’il sentait que c’était nécessaire. Puis Minhyuk avait retrouvé le fil de la conversation de lui-même et les rires s’étaient essoufflés. 

« J’ai tout vu tu sais ? J’avais peur. Mais je devais attendre le feu vert de ton frère. Quand ce connard a osé pointer son arme sur Hyunwoo, j’ai pensé un instant à tirer sans qu’on m’en donne l’ordre. Mais ma raison m’en a empêché et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Namjoon m’intimait de, je cite « Tuer ce fils de pute ». Autant te dire que mon doigt a pressé la détente si rapidement que je me suis sans doute froissé un muscle ». 

Le rire de Minhyuk avait empli la pièce mais les engrenages dans le cerveau de Taehyung n’avaient pas cessé de fonctionner pour autant. Il s’était souvenu du moment où il avait à peine capter les mots de son frère. Et tout avait fait sens.

Il avait finalement décidé de laisser le couple en paix, s’était levé du canapé et avait remercié Minhyuk, non seulement pour ses explications, mais aussi pour avoir accepté qu’il reste un peu plus longtemps que convenu. Les mots que le plus vieux lui avait servis étaient longtemps restés imprégnés dans sa tête. « Tae, je peux te conseiller quelque chose ? ». Taehyung avait bien sûr acquiescé. « Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, par rapport à ce morveux de Jeon ». Un rire échappa à Taehyung et l’action fit naître un énième sourire sur les lèvres de Minhyuk. « Quoi ? Tout le monde est d’accord pour dire qu’il est borné et chiant à mourir quand il a décidé de jouer les bruns ténébreux ». 

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Taehyung avait ri de façon sincère. « Et je sais de quoi je parle, l’immense ours en peluche qui dort dans le salon est un autre exemple de cette espèce obscure et mystérieuse. C’est pour ça que je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu te sens trahi. Je peux le comprendre. Je serais sans doute dans le même état d’esprit si Hyunwoo avait agi comme Jeon l’a fait. Mais… Tu dois te souvenir qu’il accomplissait simplement sa mission. Il a fait ça pour protéger la famille d’éventuelles représailles. Il a tiré pour protéger les siens. Pour te protéger toi ». 

Taehyung n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il avait fallu que Minhyuk lui présente les faits de la sorte pour qu’il comprenne finalement. « Et depuis que vous êtes en froid, il est encore plus irritable qu’avant. Un vrai cauchemar ». Taehyung n’avait rien ajouté à ce sujet, trop abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de réaliser. « Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner tout, tout de suite. Il a agi comme le dernier des cons en désobéissant aux ordres que tu lui avais donnés. Mais il a fait de son mieux pour défendre la famille. Ne laisse pas une erreur de jugement se mettre entre vous Taetae. Parce que l’erreur est humaine, et qu’aussi loin que je me souvienne, Jeongguk et toi êtes des êtres humains ». Taehyung avait relevé les yeux suite à ça, croisant de nouveau le sourire éblouissant de Minhyuk. 

Quand le plus vieux avait posé une main sur son épaule, il lui avait accordé toute son attention. « Tu n’as pas être désolé pour ta réaction. Et je suis presque sûr qu’il a compris la leçon. Donc… ». Minhyuk avait simplement accordé un clin d’œil à Taehyung avant qu’un marmonnement les fasse sursauter tous les deux. Le plus vieux avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, Taehyung en avait fait de même. Hyunwoo s’était réveillé, prêt à aller se coucher pour de bon. Minhyuk l’avait informé de sa venue imminente et avait glissé quelques mots supplémentaires à Taehyung avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. « Vous êtes tellement embourbés dans vos sentiments que vous en avez oublié l’essentiel tous les deux. Vous n’êtes pas seuls face aux épreuves ». Et la porte s’était refermée sur lui.

Taehyung se secoua mentalement et physiquement. Il avait lutté depuis. Il avait eu le droit au même genre de discours de la part de beaucoup d’autres membres de la famille. Jimin avait sans doute était le plus déterminé. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps Tae ? ». Taehyung n’avait pas hésité, baragouinant un « Cinq ans » en fuyant le regard de Jimin. Le plus vieux s’était laissé tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et lui avait adressé un sourire que Taehyung ne connaissait que trop bien. « Tu ne penses pas que ça en dit long sur la situation actuelle Taetae ? ». Taehyung n’avait rien trouvé à répliquer. 

Depuis que Minhyuk lui avait parlé, il avait réalisé beaucoup de chose. Comment il avait été égoïste en ne voulant pas voir plus loin que sa petite personne. Comment il avait été égoïste en ne prenant pas en compte le chemin de pensées de Jeongguk. Il avait abandonné sa boisson sur la table à laquelle Jimin et lui s’étaient installés. Il avait croisé les bras sur la surface et s’était caché au regard de Jimin. Il n’avait fait que marmonner mais rien n’avait échappé à son hyung. « Il me manque Jiminie… Je… Je ne peux même pas rester dans ma chambre, notre chambre, sans penser à lui, me demander ce qu’il fait… Il me manque tellement que ça en est douloureux ». Il n’avait pas esquivé lorsque Jimin s’était légèrement penché par-dessus la table pour lui tapoter amicalement l’épaule. « Je sais Taetae. Il est dans le même état que toi tu sais ? ». Non, Taehyung ne savait pas. 

Il avait toujours évité d’aborder ce sujet quand il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami qui n’était rien d’autre que le co-équipier régulier de Jeongguk. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que le plus jeune n’apparaissent pas dans les conversations. Pourtant, depuis son échange avec Minhyuk, il n’avait qu’une envie : celle de retrouver Jeongguk. 

Il en avait assez de fuir le plus jeune, assez de se faire violence et de dormir sur le canapé le peu de fois où Jeongguk était actuellement au quartier général. Alors il avait posé l’ultime question à Jimin, celle dont il était peu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il avait dégluti bruyamment. « Est-ce qu’il va bien Jiminie ? ».

Il lui avait suffi d’un regard pour comprendre, la mine peinée de Jimin lui répondant aisément. « Il fait au mieux Tae. Il n’est plus vraiment lui-même depuis votre dispute. Il… ». Taehyung avait su reconnaître l’hésitation sur les traits de son meilleur ami. Lorsque le regard de Jimin avait oscillé entre le verre sur la table et son visage, quand Taehyung avait vu son hyung se mordre la lèvre, doutant sur la manière d’aborder les choses, son inquiétude était montée en flèche. Taehyung avait froncé les sourcils. « Jiminie ? ».

Jimin avait détourné les yeux, avait siroté son café. « Dernièrement, il a la tête en l’air même pendant les missions. Il s’expose inutilement. Il a eu droit à quelques cicatrices supplémentaires ». Taehyung avait écouté attentivement, son cœur battant toujours plus rapidement à chaque aveu de Jimin. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés et il s’était senti coupable. Il avait serré le poing, l’avait abattu sur la table. Il s’était blâmé. « J’aurais dû être là pour lui et – ». Mais Jimin l’avait coupé dans son auto-flagellation. « Tu n’y es pour rien Taetae. Il a fait une erreur et l’a juste réalisé un peu trop tard. Tu avais tous les droits de lui montrer ton désaccord et tu l’as fait. Je pense qu’il a juste finalement compris la leçon et qu’il sait que c’est à lui de venir vers toi ». 

À ces mots, Taehyung avait relevé les yeux, dévisageant impudiquement son meilleur ami. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas vraiment où Jimin voulait en venir. Il avait lancé au plus vieux un regard inquisiteur. Jimin avait dodeliné de la tête avant qu’un sourire prenne possession de ses lèvres. « Il m’a raconté ce qui s’est passé la fois où vous avez fait équipe ». Taehyung avait grimacé. « Il m’a dit qu’il avait eu la peur de sa vie, qu’il avait failli perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il m’a également dit que tu lui avais avoué que jamais tu ne l’abandonnerais ». 

Jimin avait eu raison une fois de plus et il en avait sans doute été conscient. C’était ce qu’avait conclu Taehyung en découvrant l’expression de fierté sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il avait quelque peu frémi lorsque le regard de Jimin avait changé du tout au tout, passant de l’amusement au sérieux en quelques millisecondes. « Tae, il ne t’abandonnera jamais non plus. Il ne te l’a peut-être jamais dit tout le temps que vous avez été ensemble mais bordel ! Je ne pensais pas qu’un type avec une telle réputation pouvait autant aimer quelqu’un comme il t’aime. Il est juste trop maladroit. Il a juste peur que tu le rejettes comme tu l’as fait à l’hôpital. Que tu le punisses une bonne fois pour toutes et que tu ne lui reviennes jamais ». 

Taehyung avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise, la bouche grande ouverte, ses lèvres formant un « o » parfait. Il avait failli lâcher son verre mais l’avait toutefois retenu de justesse avant que l’objet n’aille s’écraser au sol. Il avait senti les larmes pointer le bout de leurs nez quand les paroles de Jimin avaient fini de s’imprimer dans son crâne. Il les avait cependant retenues. « Je ne ferais jamais ça Jiminie je… Il est tout pour moi… Je – ». 

Jimin l’avait de nouveau coupé, un sourire maigre mais sincère sur les lèvres, de ceux auquel Taehyung avait souvent eu le droit après sa dispute avec Jeongguk. « Je sais tout ça Taehyungie. Mais tu connais Jeonggukkie mieux que moi. Il n’est pas très doué avec ce genre de chose. Il n’a pas non plus une très grande confiance en lui sur ce terrain-là ». Taehyung n’avait pu qu’acquiescer face aux affirmations de Jimin. 

Une larme solitaire avait coulé le long de sa joue et son meilleur ami s’était empressé de l’effacer à l’aide de sa manche, le regard tendre, compatissant. Taehyung avait pouffé en se rendant compte à quel point il souffrait de l’absence de Jeongguk. Il avait été fort pendant si longtemps, s’était montré tellement têtu dans sa volonté de prouver au plus jeune qu’il pouvait parfaitement vivre sans lui, qu’il en avait piétiné ses véritables sentiments. Et ceux-ci s’étaient rappelés à lui. 

Jimin lui avait finalement offert un sourire éblouissant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller retrouver cet idiot et de recoller les morceaux Taetae ? ». Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Taehyung s’était permis d’afficher un de ses sourires caractéristiques, ses joues encore luisantes des traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur leur passage. « Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée Jiminie ». Le simple fait de penser à retrouver Jeongguk avait fait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à arpenter les couloirs du quartier général au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n’avait pas réussi à contacter Jeongguk. Il avait eu beau demander à ses hyungs, aucun d’eux n’avait eu de nouvelles du plus jeune. Taehyung avait donc immédiatement pris le chemin du bureau de son frère. Ses pieds l’avaient guidé d’instinct et il s’était retrouvé devant la porte épaisse en quelques minutes seulement. 

Il était là, le poing levé, prêt à frapper pour faire savoir sa présence, quand il entendit du raffut de l’autre côté de la porte. Il tendit l’oreille, la colla presque contre le bois. Il ne discerna pas grand-chose et décida de se gluer à la porte.

Il reconnut la voix de son frère, grave, tant dans l’intonation que dans les paroles qu’il prononça.

\- Est-ce qu’il est en sécurité ?

Taehyung fronça les sourcils. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le bois, se concentrant entièrement sur la conversation ayant lieu à l’intérieur. 

\- Nous n’avons pas réussi à le contacter. Cela fait une heure que nous sommes dans le flou le plus total.

Yoongi avait dit ça de façon formelle, son inquiétude un fantôme dans le timbre de sa voix. Taehyung, quant à lui, avait peur de comprendre. Il se mordit la lèvre en espérant se tromper. Il fut obligé de se rendre à l’évidence lorsque Kihyun prit la parole à son tour.

\- Jeongguk ne nous laisse jamais sans nouvelles plus de quelques minutes habituellement. Là, c’est une première et honnêtement, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Le cœur de Taehyung tambourina contre sa cage thoracique. Il eut peur qu’on puisse l’entendre dans la pièce se trouvant derrière la porte. Il s’éloigna de cette dernière, la peur suintant de chacun de ses pores. Il nageait en plein cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il essaya de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. En vain. Il se repositionna contre la porte, ses dents perçant la chair de sa lèvre sous la pression qu’il infligea aux tissus.

\- Et merde !

Un poing venait de s’abattre sur le bureau, Taehyung en était certain. Son imagination débordante lui permettait parfaitement de se représenter la scène pouvant avoir lieu derrière le battant contre lequel il se trouvait.

\- Yoongi-hyung, envoie Hyungwon en repérage. Je veux savoir ce qui s’est passé là-bas.

Taehyung eut de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux.

\- Kihyun-hyung, mets Jackson au courant de la situation. Qu’il soit prêt à parer à toute éventualité et –

Pour Taehyung, c’en fut trop. Il poussa la porte sans plus de cérémonie, haletant. Il ne comprenait pas tout à la situation mais il était certain d’une chose : Jeongguk était dans le pétrin et personne ne savait réellement ce qu’il était advenu de lui.

Les regards surpris ne l’étonnèrent pas plus que ça. Il était rare que l’on fasse irruption sans y être invité dans le bureau du boss. Même lorsque l’on était lié par le sang audit boss. Il ne bougea pas, restant parfaitement immobile dans l’encadrement de la porte, dévisageant chaque personne croisant son regard.

Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur s’affolant contre ses côtes. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était si sèche qu’un simple grommellement s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément avant d’être capable de former le moindre son.

\- Hyung, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé. Mais il semblait évident que sa frayeur se lisait sur ses traits. Il le sut au moment où les regards se firent fuyant. Il serra la poignée de la porte si fort que ses jointures blanchirent sous la force. Il grinça des dents avant de réitérer la question qu’il avait posée avec un peu plus de hargne cette fois.

\- Boss, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Jeongguk ?

En prononçant le prénom du plus jeune, il avouait plus ou moins avoir épié ses hyungs mais la chose lui importait peu. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui sur l’instant, c’était Jeongguk et ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu’il découvre des mines aussi solennelles en pénétrant dans le bureau de son frère.

Ce-dernier parut d’ailleurs étonné que Taehyung se serve de son titre pour le désigner, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes après que le mot soit sorti de la bouche du plus jeune. Il reprit toutefois rapidement son sérieux, les mains croisées devant lui, le regard sévère.

\- Tae, tu n’es pas censé –

\- Si c’est à propos de Jeongguk alors si, je suis en droit de savoir ! Il est –

Il se coupa de lui-même, mordant dans sa lèvre pour ne pas dire de bêtise. Il échangea un regard avec Namjoon, le suppliant de lui en apprendre plus sur la situation. Le soupir résigné que lâcha le plus vieux fut la seule indication que Taehyung eut avant que son frère crache le morceau.

\- Nous avons perdu le contact il y a un peu plus d’une heure maintenant et…

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la pièce. Taehyung chercha les raisons de ce suspense insoutenable sur les visages de ses autres hyungs présents. Yoongi et Kihyun avait les yeux rivés sur leurs chaussures, le cuir noir vernis leur paraissant tout à coup particulièrement intéressant. Taehyung comprit qu’il n’obtiendrait rien d’eux et se reconcentra sur Namjoon face à lui.

\- Et ?

Cette fois-ci, sa voix avait légèrement déraillé. Il jura mentalement, mordant dans sa lèvre déjà bien abimée. Il ne cilla pas quand Namjoon ancra son regard dans le sien. Il ne détourna pas les yeux malgré l’intensité contenue dans les pupilles de son frère. Il essaya d’adopter une expression moins paniquée mais il savait que c’était peine perdue. 

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière que formaient les lèvres de Namjoon.

\- La dernière chose qu’on a entendu avant que la communication soit coupée… étaient des coups de feu…

Les oreilles de Taehyung tintèrent de façon infernale. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, les larmes qu’il avait retenues jusqu’à présent coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer lorsqu’il avança à l’intérieur de la pièce. Il ne prit pas la peine de se cacher quand il fut face au bureau de son frère.

Il plaqua les mains sur la surface, le contact violent lui brûlant les paumes, le bruit retentissant dans le couloir vide. Il affronta Namjoon du regard et marmonna entre ses dents :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour lui envoyer du renfort ? Hein ?

Il n’obtint aucune réponse de la part de son frère. Il serra les poings et frappa plus fort contre l’acajou auparavant sous ses paumes. Il perdait patience, perdait le contrôle.

\- Hyung, dis-moi. Tu es le boss de cette famille, tu es censé –

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une sonnerie de téléphone. Il fit volte-face. Yoongi plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et Taehyung remarqua immédiatement quand le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux. Il observa tandis que Yoongi décrochait. Son cœur menaçait de s’arrêter à tout moment. Puis une grimace apparut sur les traits de Yoongi et il décolla le téléphone de son oreille. Il appuya sur un bouton à l’écran et des interférences sortirent du haut-parleurs, accompagnées par un souffle haletant et des pleurs fournis.

Les ongles de Taehyung pénétrèrent la paume de sa main aussi facilement qu’un couteau l’aurait fait.

\- Tout le monde t’entend, tu peux y aller. 

Le silence prit possession de la pièce, les halètements particulièrement sonores allant se répercuter sur les murs.

\- _Nam-Namjoon-hy-hyung ?_

Le cœur de Taehyung se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il eut peur que l’organe implose. Il n’avait jamais entendu la voix de Jeongguk si faible. Il n’avait jamais été témoin de ce soupçon de peur dans l’intonation du plus jeune. Et ça le terrorisait.

Il sursauta lorsque Namjoon se leva, les pieds de la chaise raclant le parquet immaculé. Mais il ne trouva pas la force de se déplacer contrairement à son frère qui se précipita auprès de Yoongi.

\- Jeongguk ? Où es-tu ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Taehyung n’entendait plus. Il était paralysé, son imagination lui imposant des images qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir sous les yeux. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont Jeongguk respirait bruyamment dans le combiné. Il n’aimait pas les petits gémissements de douleur parfaitement discernables s’échappant des lèvres du plus jeune. Il reçut un nouveau coup au cœur quand Jeongguk parla de nouveau, ses phrases entrecoupées par une toux maladive qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- _Je… Je suis à l’angle de la rue M. D. Chapman et… et de la rue John Lennon… La rébellion… Mes associés ont tous été tués dans la nuit et…_

Une toux plus violente que les autres résonna dans la pièce et Jeongguk cracha quelque chose à l’autre bout de la ligne. Taehyung essaya de ne pas en imaginer trop, mais il était déjà trop tard. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et, avant qu’il puisse réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu’il allait faire, il arracha le portable des mains de Yoongi.

\- Gukkie ?

Il sanglota contre l’appareil, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, ses reniflements excessifs. Du coin de l’œil il vit Namjoon marmonner quelque chose à Kihyun. Son frère lui fit ensuite face, sa bouche formant les mots « Une équipe est sur le départ. Ne t’en fais pas Tae ». Puis Namjoon lui offrit un mince sourire d’encouragement.

Taehyung déglutit difficilement, les larmes encombrant toujours sa gorge, sa poitrine oppressée, comme prise dans un étau. Il hoqueta.

\- Les-Les secours arrivent… Tu-Tu vas revenir à la maison et-et tout ira bien hein-hein Jeonggukkie ?

Un bref silence s’installa.

\- _Tae ? Tae c’est –_

Mais Taehyung n’entendit jamais la suite. À la place de la voix de Jeongguk, un coup de feu éclata. Le fracas qui suivit ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : la planque de Jeongguk avait été découverte. Mais Taehyung refusait une telle éventualité. 

Il écarquilla les yeux, les mains tremblant sous le stress, l’angoisse. Il s’humecta nerveusement les lèvres, un bref rire amer franchissant ses lèvres.

\- Jeonggukkie ? Jeonggukkie je t’en supplie !

Il éclata en sanglot quand il n’obtint aucune réponse autre que les coups de feu retentissant dans la rue. Il se cramponna au téléphone comme si c’était son unique moyen de survie. Il ne sentit pas les mains de Namjoon sur ses épaules secouées par les pleurs. Il ne remarqua pas quand on lui retira le téléphone des mains. Il ne sentit pas la douleur dans ses genoux quand ceux-ci heurtèrent le sol. Il ne ressentait que le vide profond dans sa poitrine, le martèlement dans son crâne. Il avait l’impression de sombrer dans un précipice. Il se replia sur lui-même, au sol, et se balança d’avant en arrière.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d’intensité quand Namjoon n’eut pas plus de chance que lui. Ce qui était en train d’arriver n’était pas réel. Il allait se réveiller. Jeongguk serait là, au quartier général, en sécurité. Taehyung aurait eu la chance de lui dire qu’il l’avait pardonné. Qu’il avait compris pourquoi le plus jeune agissait toujours comme il le faisait. Qu’il ne voulait plus jamais qu’une telle dispute éclate entre eux. Qu’il l’aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Qu’il ne l’abandonnerait jamais.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit les bras de son frère l’enfermer dans une étreinte étouffante. Il s’agrippa à la veste de costume du plus vieux et pleura tout son saoul, hurlant à qui voulait l’entendre que c’était impossible. Que Jeongguk allait parfaitement bien. Il perçut à peine les « Tae, je suis sûre qu’il est sain et sauf. Putain, c’est Jeon Jeongguk, pas un type né de la dernière pluie ! ». Taehyung n’arrivait pas à voir le bon côté. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu’il s’agissait de Jeongguk justement. Et que Jeongguk était prêt à tout pour protéger la famille, pour mener une mission à terme.

Un gargouillement s’échappa de sa bouche quand il voulut parler. Il réussit toutefois à balbutier quelques mots.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il meure hyung…

*** * ***

Ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles ou presque. Les informations leur étaient délivrées au compte-gouttes. Mais Taehyung avait cessé de pleurer. Il avait les yeux encore rougis, bouffis, les joues encore marquées par les larmes qu’il avait versées mais il s’était résigné. Il devait se montrer fort, se préparer à ce qu’il allait découvrir. Et il se préparait au pire.  
Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour garder la tête hors de l’eau. Toutes les forces armées avaient été déployées afin de secourir Jeongguk. Taehyung se retrouvait donc seul avec ses pensées.

Il était assis dans le couloir menant à la pièce servant d’hôpital à la famille. Sa jambe tressautait, le stress parcourant ses veines, semant des graines d’angoisses dans tout son système. L’ongle de son pouce n’était plus qu’une espèce de mélange, la kératine se confondant avec la chair et le sang. Son cœur battait de façon anormale, allait s’écraser contre ses côtes douloureusement depuis qu’il était sorti du bureau de Namjoon.

Il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur. En cinq ans de relation, il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur pour Jeongguk. Il avait toujours su faire avec le côté bad boy du plus jeune. Mais il n’arrivait plus à tenir le coup, à se rassurer.

Taehyung sursauta quand une main inconnue se posa sur son épaule de façon impromptue. Quand il releva la tête, il fut face au sourire de Jackson. Le plus vieux s’installa à ses côtés et lui tapota la cuisse dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Taehyung le dévisagea et attendit. Jackson ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de se lancer.

\- Tu sais que peu importe comment il nous revient, il sera entre de bonnes mains ?

Taehyung ravala le sanglot menaçant de lui échapper. Il n’était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne se sentait pas capable de découvrir l’état dans lequel Jeongguk se trouvait. Il voyait déjà un corps sanguinolent, peut-être criblé de balles. La simple idée le révulsa et une envie de vomir le prit. Il sut se retenir et haussa simplement les épaules quand Jackson arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Jeonggukkie est plus robuste qu’il n’y paraît Taehyungie. Je suis sûr qu’il –

Les mots se perdirent contre les lèvres de Jackson quand les portes battantes donnant sur le couloir s’ouvrirent avec fracas. Taehyung croisa le regard de Jimin. Et celui-ci poussait un brancard vers l’entrée de l’hôpital privé de la famille. 

Taehyung se redressa rapidement, son cœur sans doute prêt à le lâcher après tous les hauts et les bas qu’il venait de subir. Il essaya de se rapprocher du brancard mais quelqu’un l’en empêcha en l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte qui, pour lui, n’avait absolument rien d’amicale. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard de Wonho qui lui fit « Non » de la tête. Mais pourquoi ? 

Taehyung marmonna entre ses dents, usant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l’emprise du plus vieux, sans succès. 

\- Hyung, lâche-moi.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour que son ton soit aimable, mais l’air lui manquait. Le sang rushait dans son crâne, cognant contre ses tempes à un rythme erratique. Taehyung lâcha un grognement frustré quand Wonho refusa sa requête. Il sentait déjà les larmes se former dans ses yeux, le picotement familier l’obligeant à cligner excessivement des paupières.

\- S’il te plaît, _hyung_.

Il le supplia presque et vit clairement Wonho faire la grimace. Mais le plus vieux s’obstinait toujours à le maintenir éloigné du brancard.

\- Je t’assure Tae, tu préfères attendre que les choses se calment.

Taehyung écarquilla les yeux quand les mots quittèrent la bouche de Wonho. Ce n’était absolument pas le genre de chose à lui sortir pour le rassurer. Il avait simplement l’impression d’avoir sauté d’une tour haute de plusieurs étages et d’avoir laissé son cœur au sommet de l’édifice. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu’il s’en rende compte.

Il se laissa submerger par la frayeur lorsque la porte menant à l’hôpital alla claquer contre le mur. Il voulut se précipiter vers son aîné quand il reconnut Seokjin, les épaules larges ne trompant jamais personne. Il se stoppa net dans sa lancée quand une seconde personne fit irruption dans le couloir et alla se jeter dans les bras du plus vieux. 

Taehyung comprit que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus sombres, était sans doute en train de se produire de l’autre côté de cette maudite porte. Et il ne pouvait même pas s’en assurer de lui-même. Mais Jimin venait de s’effondrer dans les bras de Seokjin et c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait comme indice pour comprendre. Jeongguk était dans un état assez grave pour que son co-équipier soit affecté.

Cette fois-ci, quand Wonho le força à le suivre, Taehyung ne lutta pas. Il venait d’apercevoir les joues baignées de larmes de son meilleur ami. Il avait à peine capté le signe de tête de Seokjin à son attention, le regard du plus vieux attristé mais ayant gardé son étincelle d’espoir.

Taehyung baissa la tête, ne pouvant cacher sa peur, sa peine, plus longtemps. Il remercia mentalement Wonho quand celui-ci ne commenta pas son état. Il le laissa pleurer en silence, le guidant simplement hors du bâtiment. 

Ils furent à l’extérieur en à peine quelques secondes. Taehyung se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche et inspira une grande goulée d’air frais, celui-ci venant lui agresser les poumons comme des milliers de petites aiguilles qu’il aurait avalées. Ses larmes lui irritèrent la peau lorsque le froid s’en servit contre lui, lui rappelant amèrement la triste image qu’il devait sans doute donner. Il renifla bruyamment, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il contint les sanglots du mieux qu’il put et garda les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il n’arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Que s’était-il passé ? Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles aussi mal tourné ? Quelle était la mission assignée à Jeongguk ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu mener à une conclusion si alarmante ?

Taehyung se cogna volontairement la tête contre le mur derrière lui, la douleur le ramenant quelque peu dans l’instant présent. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça le tuait. Jeongguk pouvait tout aussi bien être entre la vie et la mort et que faisait-il lui ? Rien, parce qu’il ne pouvait rien faire, qu’on l’avait laissé dans le flou le plus total.

\- J’ai demandé à Seokjin-hyung de me contacter quand tout serait terminé là-bas.

Taehyung accorda à peine un regard à Wonho. Il continua à observer les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais Wonho n’était pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des réponses. Pourtant, son désir de savoir se fit plus fort et, ses dents s’enfonçant dans sa lèvre de façon désagréable, il posa la question qui lui demandait le plus de self-control.

\- Est-ce qu’il va…

Il n’eut pas la force de prononcer les derniers mots. Lorsque Wonho croisa son regard cependant, il parut comprendre et ses traits changèrent d’expression. Il serra la mâchoire, son regard se fit plus dur et Taehyung remarqua le léger mouvement de ses poings se refermant brusquement.

\- Honnêtement Tae, je n’en sais rien.

Un hoquet, un sanglot, et Taehyung reporta son attention sur le ciel. Il déglutit difficilement et garda les yeux rivés sur la toile obscure le surplombant.

\- Il avait l’air plutôt mal en point… Quand on l’a retrouvé il… Il était couvert de sang, laissé pour mort… Nos ennemis s’étaient déjà fait la malle.

Taehyung lança une œillade en direction de Wonho pour constater que celui-ci avait la lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents, les yeux brillants sous la clarté de la lune. Tout le monde se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé au maknae, au plus jeune membre de la famille. Pourtant, Taehyung n’arrivait pas à réprimer l’immense culpabilité s’emparant peu à peu de lui. Il était un des plus grands fautifs. Et si Jeongguk venait à disparaître, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience.

Il serra les poings, baissa la tête et fixa intensément ses chaussures, ses larmes s’écrasant sur l’asphalte sèche sous ses pieds.

\- C’est ma-ma faute… Si je n’avais pas été si-si têtu il –

\- Je t’interdis de penser ça Taehyung. Vous vous êtes disputés et éloignés l’un de l’autre, certes. Vous vous êtes isolés, ignorés, c’est un fait. Vous vous êtes chacun plongés dans le travail pour mieux oublier, c’est vrai. Mais Jeongguk savait ce qu’il faisait sur le terrain. Et tu n’étais pas au courant de la mission. Comment pourrais-tu être la cause de toute cette merde ?

Un fin sourire s’incrusta sur les lèvres du plus vieux et les pleurs de Taehyung redoublèrent d’intensité. Son dos glissa le long du mur derrière lui. Il croisa les bras sur ses genoux repliés et se dissimula au regard de Wonho, ses épaules secouées de violents tremblements. Il distingua le crissement des cailloux sous les chaussures de son hyung, il se sentit vaguement observé quand l’ombre de Wonho projetée par la lune le recouvrit. Il ne broncha pas quand la main du plus vieux vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux de manière affective.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer Taetae… Si Changkyun était dans ce bloc, je pleurerais aussi…

La voix du plus vieux craqua légèrement sous l’émotion et Taehyung se redressa brusquement. Il dévisagea Wonho impudiquement, les yeux du plus vieux toujours larmoyant malgré le sourire gigantesque qu’il affichait. Lorsque son hyung entrouvrit les bras en signe d’invitation, Taehyung n’hésita pas. Il entendit à peine la porte s’ouvrir. Il capta quelques murmures. Du coin de l’œil, il réussit à former la silhouette du second Hoseok de la bande. Quand il fut totalement englouti dans l’étreinte que lui donnèrent les deux plus vieux, Taehyung se laissa aller, évacuant les larmes qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de faire couler dans le bureau de son frère.

*** * ***

\- Tu es sûr Taehyungie ?

Le ton de Jackson était incertain. Mais Taehyung n’avait jamais été aussi déterminé. Il acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et suivit son hyung, celui-ci soupirant en lui ouvrant la voie.

Taehyung joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, la peur et l’anticipation se mêlant dans son organisme, le transformant en une véritable boule de nerfs. Il écoutait à peine ce qu’avait à lui dire Jackson.

\- Je te préviens, il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Nous avons été forcé de le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Il devrait revenir parmi nous demain dans la soirée au plus tard.

Taehyung marmonna à peine pour montrer au plus vieux qu’il avait entendu. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant un rideau familier. Taehyung se souvint alors de la scène qui les avait probablement menés jusque-là, deux mois plus tôt. Il grimaça, se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il se secoua mentalement pour effacer les images de la dispute qui avait déclenché tout ce cirque. Il n’ouvrit les paupières que lorsque la voix de Jackson lui parvint de nouveau, celle-ci voilée par l’inquiétude.

\- Il est inconscient mais… Il peut toujours t’entendre donc hum…

Jackson ouvrit le rideau lentement. Taehyung avança précautionneusement, dépassant son hyung afin de voir ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du tissu. L’image lui apparut en plusieurs temps. Il remarqua d’abord le nombre incalculable de machines, celles-ci ayant toutes leur propre « bip » inquiétant. Il vit ensuite la dizaine de tuyaux reliés au corps se trouvant sur le lit. Il nota le masque à oxygène fixé sur le visage du patient, de petits nuages de condensation se formant régulièrement sur le plastique de l’objet.

Le souffle de Taehyung se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur le visage de l’endormi. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires afin de s’approcher de la civière et il faillit fondre en larmes à nouveau. Il usa toutefois de toute la volonté qu’il avait encore en réserve et ravala les sanglots menaçant de le submerger de nouveau.

La peau du patient était parsemée de coupures fines mais profondes. Sous l’œil gauche, une balafre sanguinolente apparemment refermée par des points de sutures. L’œil droit du blessé était à peine discernable, noyé sous un camaïeu de noir et de bleu. Le nez était barré par une coupure plus imposante que les autres. La lèvre inférieure de l’endormi était largement fendue et son menton était pansé sur toute la longueur.

Taehyung détourna les yeux quelques secondes histoire de retrouver son calme. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de marque sur le visage de l’homme se trouvant là. Cependant, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c’était ce qui se trouvait sous la couverture fine recouvrant le corps du blessé. Il empoigna le haut du tissu avant d’échanger un regard avec Jackson.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Cette dernière était devenue aussi sèche qu’un désert en découvrant le visage déformé du patient. Et ce qu’il pouvait dénicher par la suite n’arrangeait pas la santé mentale de Taehyung. Il s’y reprit à plusieurs fois avant que la question qu’il crevait d’envie de poser franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Hyung, est-ce que je peux ?

Il gesticula, désignant la couverture du doigt. Jackson pinça les lèvres. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, rongeant distraitement l’ongle de son pouce. Il fit volte-face, vérifia que personne n’allait leur rendre visite de façon impromptue avant de tourner les talons. Il marmonna un « Si Namjoon apprend ça je suis mort » avant d’offrir un sourire grimaçant à Taehyung.

\- Je suppose que oui… Mais c’est plutôt moche…

Taehyung avala bruyamment sa salive avant de faire de nouveau face au blessé toujours endormi. Il inspira une première fois longuement, expira lentement, puis fit descendre la couverture sur le corps du patient.

À mesure qu’il découvrait ce que le tissu dissimulait, la gorge de Taehyung se serra. Son rythme cardiaque se fit de plus en plus lent jusqu’à battre à plein régime. 

Le torse du blessé était recouvert de pansements en tout genre. Deux points rouges s’étalaient sur le flan droit du patient et un autre, plus petit, pointait le bout de son nez sur sa cuisse gauche. Taehyung n’alla pas plus loin, une violente nausée le saisissant soudainement. Il se contrôla du mieux qu’il put et se cramponna à la couverture qu’il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, bougonnant des mots insensés, sa voix trahissant ce qu’il ressentait.

\- Je suis désolé Jeonggukkie…

De fines larmes fuyardes s’échappèrent, roulant sur ses cils avant de s’écraser sur ses joues. La lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents, il se saisit de la main du tireur qu’il pouvait atteindre. Il caressa du pouce la peau fraîche et ses entrailles se tortillèrent. Jeongguk avait toujours été un radiateur ambulant. Le fait qu’il ait la peau aussi froide n’était absolument pas rassurant.

Taehyung essaya de passer outre ce fait. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux inactifs de Jeongguk et, de son autre main, il remonta doucement le drap sur le corps meurtri du plus jeune. De la même main, il balaya délicatement le front du blessé, repoussant la frange épaisse couvrant habituellement la peau du tireur. Il se baissa lentement, veilla à ne pas presser sur les plaies. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa le front de Jeongguk, une de ses larmes allant se poser sur la joue du plus jeune dans le geste.

\- Je te jure que celui qui t’a fait ça va le payer Gukkie.

Il resta là pendant quelques secondes, gravant les traits du visage de Jeongguk dans sa mémoire. Il donna un dernier baiser au front du blessé avant de se redresser. D’un revers de manche, il essuya les larmes traçant toujours leur route sur ses joues. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit volte-face. Il accorda un dernier regard à Jeongguk, toujours inconscient, avant de venir se placer devant Jackson.

Taehyung posa une main sur l’épaule de son hyung et lui offrit un maigre sourire pour le rassurer. Il pressa le muscle sous sa paume.

\- Je te le confie hyung. S’il te plaît, prends soin de lui.

Il remarqua l’étincelle d’incompréhension dans les yeux du plus vieux, ceux-ci oscillant entre Jeongguk et Taehyung. Ce dernier dépassa le blond, abandonnant Jackson derrière le rideau qui accordait au blessé un minimum d’intimité. Il était presque arrivé à la porte de sortie quand Jackson le rejoignit en trottinant, un froncement de sourcils inquiet ornant ses traits.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire Taehyungie ?

Taehyung se stoppa dans sa lancée, jeta un regard à son hyung par-dessus son épaule en affichant le sourire le plus éclatant qu’il avait laissé voir ces trois dernières heures.

\- Ce que tout membre de cette famille est censé faire quand l’un des siens a été pris pour cible.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jackson de répliquer, la porte de l’hôpital privé claquant derrière lui, le son résonnant de longues minutes dans les couloirs désertés.

Taehyung avait toujours été du genre pacifique. Mais Jeongguk était maintenant sur un brancard, le corps criblé d’impact de balles. Taehyung ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment vous dire que... Ça va péter par la suite 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux OC's apparaissant dans cette partie sont plus ou moins importants/récurrents mais ne sont que mentionnés la plupart du temps.  
> Encore du angst et un peu d'action mais le gros du truc arrive bientôt :3

Il n’avait jamais été aussi rapide à rejoindre le bureau de Namjoon. Cette fois cependant, il n’attendit pas de savoir si des gens se trouvaient déjà à l’intérieur ou non. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, les regards se tournant immédiatement vers lui. Un étrange air de déjà-vu flotta dans la pièce mais Taehyung ignora ce sentiment. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de découvrir en pénétrant dans la salle.

Namjoon était loin d’être seul. Kihyun était assis à ses côtés, sur le bord du bureau, pointant quelque chose sur une feuille que Taehyung ne voyait pas de là où il se trouvait. Sur un des canapés installés dans la pièce, Jooheon et Seokjin étaient absorbés par une conversation semblant particulièrement mouvementée. Sur un autre sofa, Jimin tenait compagnie à une petite fille paraissant apeurée et habillée d’un gilet pare-balles. Un gilet bien trop grand pour une enfant de son âge. 

Taehyung la fixa du regard pendant de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que Jimin se lève. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pendant cette fusillade. Et la culpabilité qu’il trimballait avec lui depuis qu’il avait entendu la voix faiblissante de Jeongguk dans ce téléphone ne faisait que grandir dans sa poitrine. Ses émotions devaient transparaître sur son visage puisque Jimin lui adressa un demi-sourire.

\- Tae –

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Taehyungie ?

Le ton de Namjoon n’était pas accusateur, simplement surpris. Et Jimin se tendit aux côtés de Taehyung, retournant auprès de la petite fille comme pour la protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Taehyung ne bougea pas quand son meilleur ami prit l’enfant dans ses bras pour l’emmener dans un endroit plus adéquat pour elle. Lorsqu’il se trouva de nouveau à sa hauteur, il lui bougonna quelque chose, l’expression fermée, les traits inquiets.

\- Ne fais rien d’idiot Taetae, d’accord ?

Taehyung ne répondit pas et se contenta de libérer le passage pour que son meilleur ami puisse sortir sans peine du bureau. Il croisa le regard terrifié de la petite fille que Jimin tenait entre ses bras, ne put que remarquer une nouvelle fois le gilet pare-balle dans lequel elle flottait littéralement. Il déglutit difficilement une fois que Jimin eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Tae ?

La voix de Namjoon le ramena à la réalité et il fit de nouveau face à son frère, celui-ci à présent encadré des trois autres hommes restants. 

Taehyung fit un premier pas hésitant vers le bureau puis continua jusqu’à se trouver au centre de la pièce. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de prendre l’air le plus sérieux dont il était capable. Il avait pris sa décision. Il comptait bien s’y tenir. Il affronta Namjoon du regard et, lorsqu’il eut la complète attention de son frère, il parla.

\- Je veux savoir tous les détails de la mission de Jeongguk.

Les sourcils se haussèrent, les expressions s’assombrirent. Tout le monde savait que lorsque Taehyung abandonnait les surnoms ridicules qu’il leur avait donnés, à tous, à un moment ou à un autre, il n’y avait plus matière à plaisanter.

Namjoon fut le premier à sortir du silence qui s’était imposé en maître dans la pièce, les mains croisées devant lui, le regard dur.

\- Pourquoi ? 

Taehyung écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, avant qu’un rire nerveux franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Tu me demandes « Pourquoi », hyung ? C’est pourtant évident non ?

Namjoon dodelina de la tête avant de lâcher un soupir las.

\- Dans ce cas c’est non, Taehyung. Je ne veux pas que –

Taehyung n’attendit pas que son frère ait terminé sa phrase. Son poing alla s’abattre contre la surface du bois dont le bureau était fait. Il ne cilla pas face au regard interloqué de son frère.

\- Jeongguk est dans le coma au moment où nous parlons, hyung. Et tu voudrais que je reste les bras croisés sans rien faire ? Ne compte pas sur moi.

Les deux frères se jaugèrent du regard, Taehyung ne cillant pas un seul instant. Il était déterminé à venger l’homme coincé dans un lit d’hôpital. Il était prêt à tout pour accomplir cet acte. Il le ferait, avec ou sans l’aide de son frère. Ce serait simplement plus long sans l’aide de ce dernier. Et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il comptait bien passer à l’action avant que Jeongguk se réveille. Il n’avait donc pas toute la journée devant lui.

Il lança une œillade à Kihyun quand celui-ci voulut prendre la parole. Ils échangèrent un regard et le plus vieux se ravisa. Taehyung se reconcentra sur Namjoon.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun d’eux ne cède. N’y tenant plus, Taehyung dévoila sa dernière carte, celle qu’il n’utilisait qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité. Il tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant que les mots sortent d’eux-mêmes, comme trop pressés de pouvoir enfin être dits à voix haute.

\- Je suis un Kim, hyung. Et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que, dans la famille, nous ne sommes pas spécialement réputés pour rester sans rien faire quand l’un de nos membres est victime d’une attaque. Tu es mon frère après tout. Non ?

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas pu être plus juste dans ses propos. Il en fut certain quand Namjoon resta bouche-bée, incapable de le contredire. Taehyung sut qu’il avait gagné lorsque son frère abdiqua, s’affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise comme si tout le poids du monde s’était trouvé sur ses épaules quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu prévois de faire une fois au courant de toute l’histoire, Taehyung ?

Taehyung baissa les yeux. Namjoon était parfaitement au courant de ce qu’il avait en tête ou il n’aurait même pas songé à poser la question. Lui mentir aurait été complètement idiot. Résigné, Taehyung prit son courage à deux mains. Il allait plus que jamais en avoir besoin si son frère l’écoutait jusqu’à la fin.

\- Tu sais exactement ce que je compte faire, hyung. Je ne peux pas laisser les responsables en liberté.

Il fut témoin du regard que partagèrent les quatre plus vieux. Il patienta jusqu’à ce que leur conversation silencieuse prenne fin. Puis Jooheon poussa le dossier dont s’était servi Kihyun quelques minutes plus tôt vers lui. Il l’ouvrit à une page en particulier et Taehyung parcourut les lignes d’une traite, la voix de Namjoon en fond sonore lui dictant plus en détail ce qu’il pouvait lire sur le papier.

\- L’individu que Jeon a abattu à distance lorsque tu étais son co-équipier, celui qu’il a tué le jour où il s’est pris une balle dans l’épaule, tous étaient liés. Ils avaient à leur tête un seul et unique homme. Notre plus grand rival, Yoon Jeonghan. 

Taehyung n’écoutait qu’à moitié, ses yeux trop occupés à déchiffrer les mots qui s’offraient à eux. Mais il savait qui était Yoon Jeonghan, la menace qu’il représentait pour leur famille. Ils étaient rivaux depuis toujours. Et leurs histoires respectives étaient ponctuées de sang, de coups bas et d’arnaques.

\- Jeon avait pour mission d’infiltrer la famille Yun en prétendant une trahison envers nous. Le hic étant que plusieurs des hommes de Jeonghan s’étaient déjà plaint de leur boss par le passé. Jeon a su saisir l’opportunité et a organisé une mutinerie. Une aubaine pour nous. La famille Yoon allait s’entretuer et personne ne remonterait jusqu’à nous.

Taehyung tomba sur les photos de Jeongguk en pleine couverture. Les images étaient floues et on le reconnaissait difficilement mais le cœur de Taehyung loupa tout de même un battement. On ne l’avait pas mis au courant de tout ça. Et il regrettait ne pas s’en être inquiété plus tôt. Il releva la tête quand la voix de Namjoon se tut. Le regard de son frère parlait pour lui, aussi hésitant que les doigts pianotant contre le bureau.

\- Je suppose qu’il y a un « mais » ?

Ça lui paraissait évident. Quand Namjoon acquiesça brièvement de la tête, Taehyung lui redonna toute son attention, rendant le dossier qu’il avait fini de lire à Seokjin.

\- En effet. Jeon ne s’est pas assez renseigné sur ses alliés fraîchement trouvés. Il y avait un traître parmi les traîtres. Et celui-ci s’est empressé de tout rapporter à son très cher boss la veille du jour où la mutinerie était censée avoir lieu.

Le souffle de Taehyung se bloqua dans sa gorge. Jeongguk avait été piégé, encore. Une erreur qu’il avait souvent répété ces derniers temps. Cette fois cependant, Taehyung avait sa petite idée sur la cause de cette faute. Il n’était pas exclu qu’il ait été celui à l’origine de tout ce merdier. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Cela lui donnait une raison de plus de vouloir régler cette affaire lui-même.

\- Tu étais là quand il nous a dit que tous ses alliés avaient été tués dans la nuit.

Taehyung hocha la tête, le souvenir encore chaud dans sa mémoire. Il avait l’impression que la scène avait eu lieu des millénaires auparavant. À peine quatre heures s’étaient pourtant écoulées entre le moment où il avait eu Jeongguk au téléphone et l’instant présent. Quatre longues heures remplies de chaos selon Taehyung.

\- Il nous avait déjà contacté une heure plus tôt en annonçant un échec de la mission. Il avait été découvert et je lui avais ordonné de se replier. Il l’a fait, sans doute un brin trop tard. Il a été pris dans une fusillade à ciel ouvert. C’est là qu’il nous a joint une seconde fois.

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit de nouveau derrière Taehyung. Quand il découvrit Jimin dans l’encadrement de la porte, il lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de se retourner vers Namjoon. Son frère semblait cependant inquiet du retour de son homme de main.

\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?

Taehyung ne comprit pas immédiatement de qui son frère pouvait parler avant que le souvenir de la petite fille accompagnant Jimin quelques minutes plus tôt refasse surface dans sa mémoire. Il écouta attentivement la réponse de son meilleur ami, sa déduction revenant le hanter.

\- Je suppose, marmonna Jimin. Elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse toute seule alors j’ai demandé à Hobi-hyung de veiller sur elle. 

Jimin croisa le regard de Taehyung avant de se faufiler aux côtés de Seokjin qui ne perdit pas une minute pour passer un bras autour des épaules du plus petit. La question taraudant l’esprit de Taehyung mourut contre ses lèvres. Il n’osait pas. Il avait peur d’entendre la réponse qu’il pensait déjà connaître. Il se lança quand même, choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

\- Cette petite fille, qui est-ce ?

Un silence de plomb s’installa dans le bureau. Le regard de Taehyung passa sur tous les visages présents dans la pièce, une certaine gravité s’étant installée sur les traits de chacun. Finalement, Jimin prit sur lui d’expliquer au plus jeune.

\- Eh bien elle… Elle se trouvait dans la rue dans laquelle la fusillade a éclaté et…

Taehyung le vit échanger un regard avec Seokjin et sut que la suite risquait d’être difficile à dire. Assez pour que Seokjin prenne le relais, resserrant un peu plus l’étreinte dans laquelle il avait enfermé Jimin au passage.

\- Ses parents se sont trouvés sur la route de balles perdues… Ils n’ont malheureusement pas survécu…

Le silence déjà pesant se fit glacial. Le cœur de Taehyung sombra quelque part dans sa poitrine. Le reste de l’histoire lui paraissait évident mais Jooheon ne se priva pas de le lui conter quand même.

\- Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, Jeongguk était à peine conscient. On lui a demandé pourquoi il s’était traîné cette gamine, ce qu’elle faisait avec son gilet pare-balles sur le dos et –

\- Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de lui éviter d’avoir à vivre comme il l’avait fait avant de s’évanouir, termina Kihyun en fuyant le regard de Taehyung.

Mais Taehyung était déjà bien loin du bureau, la scène se jouant dans son esprit comme s’il s’était trouvé sur les lieux. Il voyait parfaitement comment les choses s’étaient déroulées. Il aurait dû se douter de la raison pour laquelle cette petite fille, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, avait sur elle ce gigantesque gilet pare-balles. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Jeongguk assistant au meurtre des pauvres passants se trouvant là. Il se représentait tout à fait la petite fille pleurant aux côtés des corps sans vie de ses parents. Il comprenait sans mal ce qu’avait pu ressentir Jeongguk à ce moment précis. 

En fermant les yeux, il arrivait pratiquement à voir le plus jeune se précipiter au secours de cette fillette qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il voyait Jeongguk se débarrasser de son gilet pour le passer sur les épaules de la fillette, risquant ainsi sa propre vie pour sauver celle de l’enfant, la menant loin du danger. Et dans le feu de l’action, on lui avait tiré dessus. Trois balles n’avaient pas manqué leur cible.

Taehyung était on ne peut plus conscient des mots qu’avait prononcés Jeongguk quand les renforts étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Et il en saisissait le sens mieux que n’importe qui dans la famille. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre, la chair s’ouvrant sous la pression.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, les idées s’enchaînant les unes les autres. Il survola les plans qui lui semblaient les plus risqués dans sa tête, garda ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de fonctionner.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer là-dedans, Taetae ?

La voix de Namjoon l’avait sorti de son introspection. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de son frère. Il était toujours sûr quand ça concernait Jeongguk. Mais il n’allait pas pouvoir faire ça tout seul. 

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

\- Il est temps que je laisse le passé derrière moi, hyung.

Il afficha un maigre sourire quand son frère parut comprendre où il voulait en venir. Namjoon soupira longuement tout en se massant les tempes. Jimin choisit ce moment précis pour participer à la conversation.

\- Tae, de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas –

\- Si, Jiminie. C’est exactement ça.

Il adressa un regard d’excuse à son meilleur ami. Tout le monde savait pourquoi Taehyung refusait de se servir d’une arme même sous la contrainte. La surprise sur les traits de Jimin était donc compréhensible. Mais celle-ci se transforma rapidement en détermination résignée.

\- Je viens avec toi, peu importe le plan farfelu auquel tu as encore pensé !

\- Bien sûr que tu vas avec lui, Jimin. Et tu ne seras pas le seul à accompagner notre jeune Kim.

Yoongi avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Il portait un costume trois pièces et une fleur était encore coincé dans la pochette de son veston. Taehyung pouffa en imaginant la pauvre Insook abandonnée au beau milieu d’un dîner sans doute prévu depuis des semaines. Il était toutefois heureux de voir que Yoongi était également là pour le soutenir dans son idée folle.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Namjoon une nouvelle fois, ce dernier ayant arqué un sourcil lorsque Yoongi avait débarqué de nulle part.

\- Hyung, pour une fois, laisse-moi me comporter comme le petit frère capricieux et égoïste que tu as toujours rêvé d’avoir.

Il décela l’hésitation dans les pupilles de son frère, dans la manière qu’il avait de tordre les lèvres.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas te laisser emporter par tes émotions, Tae.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. Taehyung ne pouvait rien promettre. La dernière fois qu’il avait failli se servir d’une arme, Jeongguk avait été là pour le réceptionner, pour le protéger. Cette fois-ci il serait seul. Ou presque. Mais les autres n’auraient pas forcément le temps de lui venir en aide si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Il hocha tout de même la tête, les sourcils froncés, essayant de cacher son incertitude devant son frère.

L’ambiance dans le bureau changea du tout au tout quand Namjoon se redressa dans sa chaise. Une fine ride vint s’incruster sur son front alors qu’il revêtait le masque de Boss. Il n’était plus seulement Kim Namjoon et tous les hommes présents dans la pièce se préparèrent à recevoir les ordres.

\- Premièrement, j’aimerais que tu me dises à qui tu as pensé pour se joindre à toi dans ce plan ?

Taehyung n’hésita pas bien longtemps, échangeant un regard complice avec Jimin. Il allait mettre ses démons au placard. Pour Jeongguk, il en serait capable, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

*** * ***

Il était assis à l’arrière d’un van, la jambe tressautant nerveusement contre le fond du véhicule. Face à lui, Jimin terminait de régler son équipement, resserrant une sangle par-ci, ajustant son arme contre lui. Il lança un regard dans sa direction accompagné d’un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Ça va aller, Tae ?

Si Taehyung avait été absolument honnête avec lui-même, il aurait répondu non. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure, donnant l’impression de vouloir s’échapper de la cage thoracique qui le protégeait. Son sang battait contre ses tempes de façon désagréable. Il était tellement anxieux que sa combinaison lui collait à la peau. Il avait l’impression de suffoquer à chaque inspiration qu’il prenait. Et l’arme qu’il tenait fermement contre sa poitrine, celle qu’on avait logé pour lui dans un holster contre sa cuisse, pesaient lourd sur sa conscience.

Il répondit toutefois de manière tout à fait naturelle, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres :

\- Je suppose, Jiminie.

Jimin pouffa, ne croyant bien évidement pas à son mensonge évident.

Taehyung se sentit rougir. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il se trouvait là, au beau milieu d’hommes surentraînés, une oreillette dissimulée dans son pavillon, prêt à participer à un raid qu’il avait élaboré en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Pourtant tout était bien réel.

Il inspira profondément, ne fit pas un geste quand Jimin vint s’installer à ses côtés. Le plus vieux posa une main réconfortante sur son genou, son sourire toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout ira bien, Taetae. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

Taehyung balaya les lieux du regard. Il croisa les deux pouces levés de Jooheon, une fossette absurdement creuse se découpant dans la joue de l’homme. Juste derrière Jooheon, Changkyun restait impassible mais son regard ne trompait personne, et Taehyung ne saurait jamais comment remercier le plus jeune d’avoir accepté malgré les protestations de Wonho. Venaient ensuite Minhyuk et Hyunwoo, qui ne s’étaient pas quitté d’une semelle depuis qu’ils étaient montés dans le van. Yoongi était lui aussi présent, au téléphone aux prises avec une Insook sans doute légèrement remontée. Exceptionnellement, Seokjin s’était porté volontaire pour les accompagner. Et Taehyung soupçonnait Jimin d’avoir joué un rôle dans la présence du plus vieux parmi eux.

Taehyung jeta un œil par la seule fenêtre présente à l’arrière du van. Un deuxième véhicule noir les suivait et on pouvait discerner les traits d’un certain Shin Hoseok au volant de l’engin. Dans cet autre camion se trouvaient Jaebum, Mark, Bambam et le second Hoseok de la famille. Tous avaient donné leur accord. Tous avaient accepté de suivre Taehyung. Tous avaient souhaité participer à l’opération visant à venger Jeongguk, à venger les parents de cette pauvre petite fille.

Taehyung connaissait à présent le nom de l’enfant. La petite Minjeong avait insisté pour rendre visite à son sauveur mais sa requête avait bien entendu été refusée. Taehyung s’était immédiatement senti responsable de l’enfant et avait pris sur lui de lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles on avait préféré qu’elle ne voit pas Jeongguk. Minjeong l’avait ensuite surpris en marmonnant quelques mots à peine audibles. « Oppa, est-ce que tu es le monsieur que Sauveur-oppa ne voulait pas voir pleurer ? ». Ces quelques paroles innocentes avaient suffi pour Taehyung. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n’était plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Taehyung savait que tout se passerait bien avec ses amis à ses côtés. Ils étaient sa famille. Il hocha donc simplement la tête pour rassurer Jimin. Il frémit quand un grésillement familier vint le déranger.

_\- Les gars, vous y êtes._

Taehyung prit une profonde inspiration. Il attrapa fermement son arme et se mit immédiatement en position de défense après avoir retiré le cran de sécurité. Sa prise sur la crosse de l’arme était glissante, ses mains rendues moites par le stress et l’anticipation. Il déglutit bruyamment quand la porte arrière du van s’ouvrit. Il sauta à terre, essaya d’ignorer ses jambes flageolantes maintenant à peine son poids. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Et la température extérieure n’y était pour rien.

Le grésillement contre son tympan revint à la charge.

_\- Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ?_

Tous les hommes présents sur le terrain s’entreregardèrent et cherchèrent la caméra la plus proche des yeux. Quand ils la trouvèrent, ils acquiescèrent simplement.

_\- Je compte sur vous._

La voix de Namjoon disparut, le silence prit place sur les lieux. Taehyung avait peur que les battements frénétiques de son cœur puissent s’entendre malgré le gilet pare-balles qu’il portait par-dessus sa combinaison renforcée.

Il emboita malgré tout le pas à Hyunwoo quand celui-ci donna le top départ des opérations. Ils n’avaient mis que quelques heures pour élaborer ce raid. Mais ce dernier devait donner des résultats. Ou aucun d’eux n’en sortirait vivant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le camp ennemi quelques minutes plus tard. Au moment où ils mirent le pied à l’intérieur du bâtiment, des coups de feu les accueillirent et Taehyung crut à une blague de mauvais goût.

Il avait compté sur l’affaiblissement de la famille Yoon après la perte d’une trentaine de leurs hommes. Il s’était complètement planté. Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de faire face dans ses conditions. Rien ne se déroulait selon le plan. Et ça le terrifiait.

*** * ***

Jeongguk avait la désagréable impression d’être passé sous un camion. Il avait la sensation qu’on lui martelait le crâne à coup de massue, le plus bref mouvement de tête lui donnant la nausée. Il essaya de bouger ses autres muscles. Sa jambe gauche répliqua, une décharge de douleur lui traversa le corps et alla se répercuter quelque part sur son côté droit. Il grimaça, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il décida de rester immobile et tenta d’ouvrir les yeux. Le premier essai fut peu concluant. Ses cils étaient collés avec ce qui semblait être de la glue. Il commença à s’énerver contre lui-même et lutta une nouvelle fois contre ses paupières closes.

Il réussit à entrouvrir un œil mais quand il essaya d’écarquiller les yeux, un nouvel éclair de douleur lui indiqua que ce n’était pas une sage décision. Il reprit donc lentement sa progression. Il avait toujours l’œil droit à moitié ouvert mais son œil gauche y voyait parfaitement.

Il fut aveuglé par la clarté soudaine pendant quelques secondes puis il réussit à former un sourire rectangulaire dans son champ de vision. Il pensa tout d’abord avoir imaginé ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Il en avait si souvent rêvé qu’il avait peur de se retrouver dans un autre de ses fantasmes que son cerveau aimait lui faire miroiter.

Sa vue s’améliora rapidement cependant. Et le sourire ne disparaissait pas. Le cœur de Jeongguk se mit à battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Lorsqu’il fut finalement capable de cligner des paupières pour vérifier que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il leva une main hésitante, les muscles de son bras toujours endormis après tant d’inactivité. Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra la peau du visage penché au-dessus du sien, il ne put retenir le sanglot s’échappant de ses lèvres. Il laissa sa main voyager sur la joue de l’homme face à lui, caressa du pouce la pommette saillante humide de larmes. 

\- Taehyung.

Le prénom était sorti dans un gargouillement étouffé. Jeongguk ne se retenait plus, les larmes coulant abondamment. Il n’aurait jamais pu rêver mieux comme retour dans le monde des vivants. Taehyung était à ses côtés et, malgré ses yeux brillant de larmes, il lui offrait le sourire le plus éclatant qu’il avait jamais vu.

Quand le plus vieux posa une main sur la sienne, enveloppant ses doigts d’une chaleur nouvelle, Jeongguk hoqueta. Il n’avait définitivement pas imaginé le sang sur la paume de Taehyung. Lorsqu’il prit le temps de redécouvrir le visage du plus vieux, il ne loupa pas les gouttelettes séchées sur son front et sa joue gauche, la lèvre fendillée.

Il analysa un peu mieux la tenue de Taehyung et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il remarqua le gilet pare-balle que portait le plus vieux, celui-ci couvert de sang, le liquide apparaissant en surbrillance grâce au néon placé au-dessus du lit. 

Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, oubliant momentanément ses côtes douloureuses et sa jambe rebelle. Il grimaça lorsque son corps blessé le rappela à l’ordre et un léger grommellement de frustration ressemblant plus à un sifflement se faufila entre ses lèvres.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Taehyung l’obligea à se recoucher, appuyant doucement sur ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne servait à rien de s’obstiner. La panique était cependant toujours présente dans son système.

\- Tae qu’est-ce que – ?

Sa voix était beaucoup trop rauque après avoir passé autant de temps endormi. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant d’arriver à formuler une phrase complète.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Le sang tu –

Taehyung l’interrompit brusquement, leurs lèvres s’entrechoquant sans que Jeongguk n’y soit préparé. Tout d’abord surpris, il ferma ensuite les yeux et baigna dans le sentiment que fit naître ce simple baiser.

Deux mois qu’il n’avait pas pu goûter aux lèvres de Taehyung. Le contact lui avait manqué, peut-être plus que nécessaire. Ses mains se mirent à agir d’elles-mêmes lorsqu’elles allèrent se perdre dans la tignasse ébouriffée du plus vieux. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de se retrouver du côté de celui qui recevait, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre et profiter simplement.

Lorsqu’il prit l’initiative de jouer de sa langue, il se délecta du petit gémissement que Taehyung murmura contre ses lèvres. Il se laissa emporter par l’humeur du moment, en oublia presque le sang, les larmes, la dispute, l’état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Taehyung était de nouveau près de lui, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il fit presque la moue quand le plus vieux mit fin au baiser, s’écartant juste assez de lui pour que leurs nez se touchent. Ils restèrent dans le silence, celui-ci tout juste dérangé par le « bip » incessant des machines auxquelles Jeongguk était relié. Ils s’imprégnèrent l’un de l’autre. Ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu à se fuir, à s’ignorer. La main de Jeongguk sur la nuque de Taehyung n’était pas prête à le laisser s’en aller. 

Le plus jeune joua calmement, par habitude, avec les cheveux courts sur la nuque de Taehyung. Il était trop bien là. Mais sa question n’avait toujours pas eu de réponse, et le soupçon d’inquiétude persistant dans son être ne semblait pas décider à le laisser tranquille.

\- Taehyungie, le sang ?

Taehyung lui pouffa à la figure, lui embrassa le bout du nez puis posa son front, lentement, contre le sien.

\- Ce n’est pas le mien Gukkie.

Jeongguk tiqua. Il ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcils de venir déformer ses traits. Il dévisagea Taehyung. Il était vrai que le plus vieux ne semblait pas le moins du monde blessé. Mais alors, d’où venait le sang ?

Il posa la question sans détour et vit immédiatement la grimace que Taehyung tenta tant bien que mal de remplacer par un sourire. Le plus vieux ne répondit pas dans la minute. Dans son regard, Jeongguk pouvait voir les engrenages tourner à toute allure. Taehyung lui cachait quelque chose et il n’aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait plus de secret entre eux. Plus de dispute. Plus jamais.

Il poussa un soupir las qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur, le simple geste faisant naître une gêne persistante dans ses côtes. Il essaya de calmer le mal en inspirant profondément, n’aimant pas l’air inquiet peint sur les traits de Taehyung. Il afficha un sourire pour assurer au plus vieux qu’il allait bien.

\- Tae, tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux avant d’acquiescer. Bien sûr que Taehyung savait. Il ne s’était pas privé d’en mettre plein la gueule à Jeongguk quelques mois plus tôt. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que celle-ci était déjà fendue et Jeongguk fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Je… Hum… J’ai terminé ton boulot.

L’information mit un certain temps à circuler dans les neurones de Jeongguk, son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil prolongé auquel il avait été forcé. Mais quand la phrase de Taehyung fit enfin sens dans son esprit, il eut l’impression qu’une énorme pierre avait été lâchée sur son thorax.

\- De quoi tu parles, Tae ?

L’atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout, la chaleur des retrouvailles laissant place à la fraîcheur de l’effroi. Jeongguk scruta le visage de Taehyung à la recherche d’un indice qui aurait pu lui laisser comprendre que le plus vieux le faisait simplement marcher. Mais il ne trouva rien du genre. À la place, un sérieux auquel il était peu habitué et qui lui rappelait amèrement qu’il s’était éloigné de Taehyung pendant deux longs mois. Deux mois qui s’étaient soldés par un aller simple pour les bistouris de Jackson.

Jeongguk ne cessa pas ses caresses quand Taehyung choisit de nouveau le silence. Au contraire. Il tendit le cou et embrassa à peine le front du plus vieux. Il crut suffoquer quand Taehyung pesa de tout son poids contre lui, ses côtes se manifestant traitreusement. Les machines autour de lui s’emballèrent et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Jackson débouler du coin de l’œil. D’un simple signe de main cependant, il assura au médecin de la famille que tout allait bien. Lorsque Jackson remarqua la position dans laquelle se trouvait Taehyung, il parut croire Jeongguk et se retira aussi rapidement qu’il était arrivé.

Quand il fut certain que Jackson était assez éloigné, Jeongguk reporta son attention sur Taehyung. Le plus vieux était venu se coller à lui, son nez furetant dans son cou, des sanglots silencieux secouant ses épaules, son souffle chaud venant buter contre sa peau. Jeongguk étreignit Taehyung tant bien que mal, les multiples perfusions et intraveineuses plantées dans ses bras limitant sa capacité de mouvement. 

Il commença doucement à bercer le plus vieux, lui embrassant le haut du crâne pour l’encourager à parler. La manœuvre fonctionna mieux que ce qu’il avait espéré. Taehyung empoigna le drap recouvrant encore le corps meurtri de Jeongguk avant de marmonner, toujours caché dans le cou de ce dernier :

\- J’ai-J’ai eu si-si peur, Jeonggukkie…

Le tremblement dans la voix de Taehyung brisa le cœur de Jeongguk qui ne put s’empêcher de resserrer son étreinte déjà étouffante. D’une main, il caressa les cheveux du koala humain cramponné à lui, de l’autre, il assura sa prise sur la hanche de Taehyung.

Il attendit patiemment que la tempête se calme, que les sanglots se tarissent. Lorsque Taehyung n’émit plus que quelques hoquets épars, Jeongguk prit le risque de poser la question qui allait sans doute provoquer une nouvelle vague de larmes.

\- De quoi as-tu eu peur, Taetae ?

La salve de pleurs qu’il avait anticipée ne vint jamais. À la place, Taehyung se glissa sous le drap sous lequel se trouvait déjà Jeongguk. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le plus jeune et resta caché dans le creux que formaient l’épaule et le cou du blessé. Ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller la peau plus sensible de la nuque de Jeongguk qui ne put réprimer un frisson malin de parcourir son corps.

Il se tendit légèrement quand la main de Taehyung atterrit sur son abdomen, flirtant avec le pansement protégeant son flan droit duquel ondulait une douleur sourde mais piquante. Jeongguk passa à son tour son bras sous le drap et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Taehyung.

Le silence entre eux était tout sauf gênant, leur dispute totalement oubliée. Seules les questions persistaient et Jeongguk avait presque abandonné tout espoir d’avoir un jour une explication concernant l’accoutrement de Taehyung, le sang sur les vêtements du plus vieux. Il avait cependant omis un détail capital : Taehyung était une personne imprévisible qui ne cessait jamais de vous surprendre. Jeongguk s’en voulut presque d’avoir oublié ce fait important. Il embrassa le front de Taehyung pour se faire pardonner une erreur dont le plus vieux n’aurait jamais connaissance. Il laissa ses lèvres là et ne bougea pas quand la voix grave de Taehyung s’éleva de nouveau.

\- Quand… Quand je t’ai vu là, inconscient… Merde Gukkie je-je me suis senti tellement coupable et…

Jeongguk ne le coupa pas. Il grimaça simplement. C’était tout Taehyung de se blâmer pour des choses pour lesquelles il n’était pas responsable. Pour rassurer le plus vieux et l’encourager à continuer sur sa lancée, Jeongguk réarrangea sa position dans le lit minuscule. Il s’allongea sur son flan gauche encore intact et fit ainsi directement face à Taehyung. 

Ses doigts allèrent tracer les traits du plus vieux, survolant la pommette encore tâchée de sang, soulignant la mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, son pouce effleurant la lèvre inférieure du plus vieux d’un toucher éphémère.

\- Hey, Tae, ce n’était pas ta faute, okay ?

Il usa du ton le plus doux dont il était capable, se demandant encore comment Taehyung avait bien pu combattre ses démons. Le simple fait de savoir qu’il avait « terminé son boulot » agissait comme un étau de fierté autour de son cœur. 

Taehyung hocha à peine la tête, se trémoussant pour se rapprocher de Jeongguk jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts, leurs nez, se touchent.

\- Si tu le dis, Jeonggukkie…

Afin de rassurer Taehyung sur ce fait, Jeongguk laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres avant d’offrir un bisou esquimau au plus vieux qui retroussa le nez en pouffant, les traces de larmes sur ses joues contrastant avec l’éclat de son sourire. La main que Jeongguk avait gardé sur la joue du plus vieux migra contre la nuque de celui-ci. Jeongguk ferma les yeux.

\- Tu veux bien m’expliquer maintenant, Taetae ?

Sa question fut accueillie par un soupir résigné, la main de Taehyung enserrant son poignet pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Jeongguk rouvrit les yeux pour constater que le plus vieux avait emprisonné sa lèvre entre ses dents malgré la chair fendillée. 

\- Je… J’ai cru que nous allions tous y passer…

Jeongguk avala sa salive de travers. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’était attendu comme début de récit, et il avait maintenant peur d’entendre la suite.


	4. Prêt À Tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung avait toujours été courageux, à sa façon. Il choisissait simplement le meilleur moment pour le montrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite tant attendue? :3 Avec un peu beaucoup de fluff, mais aussi un peu beaucoup de gens qui se tirent dessus et qui se "crachent" à la figure o/*

Taehyung n’avait pas su quoi faire lorsque les premiers coups de feu avaient retenti. Il s’était retrouvé incapable de se mouvoir, totalement pétrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De la fumée était née de l’impact des balles dans le plâtre des murs. Les cris étaient venus s’échouer contre ses tympans dans un capharnaüm des plus insupportables, se mélangeant au reste pour créer une symphonie bordélique magistrale.

Il était resté dans l’encadrement de la porte, complètement figé, devenant de ce fait une cible de prédilection pour leurs opposants. Il avait vu des corps tombés, savait qu’aucun d’entre eux n’appartenait aux membres de sa famille. Il n’avait toutefois pas pu empêcher les images de défiler devant ses yeux. Comme s’il était de retour dans cette pièce à demi-éclairée où on l’avait obligé à tirer quelques secondes avant que les renforts arrivent.

Il n’était revenu dans la réalité qu’après qu’un corps soit entré en collision avec le sien, le faisant tomber contre le sol recouvert de poussière du bâtiment. Après avoir longtemps cligné des paupières, il avait reconnu Jimin et n’avait bien évidemment pas manqué la fine trainée de sang sur la joue du plus vieux. Il avait alors paniqué, se redressant brusquement avant que Jimin lui fasse signe de se taire, un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres. Il avait indiqué d’un hochement de tête leur seul chemin de sortie et avait intimé à Taehyung de le suivre, ses lèvres formant silencieusement les mots « On doit sortir d’ici ».

Taehyung avait acquiescé avant de suivre son hyung. Ils s’étaient faits aussi discrets que nécessaire, les détonations constantes couvrant aisément le moindre bruit de pas tandis que la fumée les dissimulait suffisamment à la vue de leurs rivaux.

Ils avaient déboulé dans un couloir et Jimin n’avait pas perdu de temps quand il avait remarqué les deux hommes les attendant là. Il avait calé la crosse de son arme contre son épaule, avait tiré deux balles qui avaient su atteindre leur cible sans faute. Taehyung était resté bouche-bée face à tant d’efficacité. Il s’était senti particulièrement inutile, faible, mais n’avait rien laissé paraître. Il était celui qui avait monté tout ce plan, il allait devoir assumer ses choix.

Il avait pris une grande inspiration, avait écouté Jimin quand celui-ci lui avait ordonné de rester derrière lui. Taehyung n’aurait de toute façon pas pu faire grand-chose de plus. Il avait toutefois fait volte-face quand des bruits de pas avaient résonné derrière eux. La peur s’était de nouveau faufilée dans ses veines jusqu’à qu’il aperçoive une touffe familière de cheveux mentholés. 

Yoongi les avait rejoints dès que les choses dans l’entrée s’étaient calmées, suivi de près par un Changkyun à bout de souffle et un Jooheon aux sourcils froncés au possible. Il avait mis Jimin au courant des événements qui s’étaient produits après qu’ils aient réussi à prendre la poudre d’escampette. Les autres étaient restés en arrière pour assurer la sécurité. « Si on se déploie, on aura plus de chances de sécuriser les lieux ». Yoongi avait presque craché ses mots. Il avait ensuite évoqué le fait que Minhyuk avait déjà pris ses dispositions, accompagné de Jaebum, Mark et Bambam, en tant que sniper. Ils avaient fait en sorte de garder le bâtiment tout entier en visuel.

En étant témoin de tout cela, Taehyung s’était rendu compte à quel point l’ambiance était différente quand on était sur le terrain. Il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes des membres de sa famille, de celles qu’il avait peu ou pas l’habitude de voir. Il avait rarement été en présence d’un Yoongi aussi actif, d’un Jooheon aussi sérieux, d’un Jimin aussi crispé, d’un Changkyun autant à cran. Des changements qui l’avaient laissé perplexe mais avaient contribué à le rassurer. Si lui était dans le flou total quant aux manières de procéder, ses amis, sa famille, habitués à ce genre de situation, sauraient le guider.

Il avait donc suivi attentivement les consignes que Yoongi leur avait donné à lui et aux autres. Ils avaient lentement avancé dans les entrailles du bâtiment, avaient su se frayer un chemin jusqu’au cœur des lieux. Ils n’avaient pas rencontré d’obstacle majeur et pourtant, Yoongi était resté sur ses gardes, le regard scrutant sans cesse les moindres recoins de chaque pièce qu’ils avaient traversées. Il n’avait montré qu’un seul moment d’inattention quand le pied de Jooheon s’était coincé dans l’un des nombreux tapis de l’habitat. Les quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que le cauchemar recommence.

Les premiers coups de feu les avaient pris par surprise mais ils avaient tous plus ou moins réagi en conséquence, se repliant derrière le mur pour se protéger des balles. Taehyung n’avait pas entendu les plaintes de Changkyun sur le coup. Il n’avait compris que lorsque Jooheon avait marmonné un juron entre ses dents. 

Le plus jeune de l’escouade s’était alors laissé glisser contre le mur en se tenant l’épaule, une grimace déformant ses traits. Il avait été touché et le sang s’étant échappé de la plaie avait suinté entre ses doigts. Taehyung avait eu un haut le cœur mais avait gardé son repas pour lui. Il s’était promis de se montrer fort, de surpasser ses angoisses, ses démons, pour Jeongguk. Il était resté dans la zone échec jusqu’à ce moment précis.

Yoongi les avait briffés, Jimin, Jooheon et lui, sur le reste de leur infiltration. Le plus vieux était resté dans le couloir, Jooheon sur ses talons, Changkyun gémissant de douleur. Et Jimin et Taehyung avaient eu pour ordre de continuer sans eux, le bureau du boss de la famille à peine à quelques mètres de là. 

Taehyung s’était senti coupable vis-à-vis de Changkyun. Sans lui et son entêtement à vouloir venger Jeongguk, le plus jeune n’aurait pas été blessé. Il avait donc accordé un dernier regard compatissant en direction de l’homme prostré sur le sol. Mais Changkyun avait répondu à son regard par un semblant de sourire et l’avait pressé de suivre Jimin.

Taehyung s’était mordu la lèvre et avait rejoint Jimin à l’angle du mur. Ils avaient attendu le signal de Yoongi. Les premiers coups de feu s’étaient répercutés contre les murs, Jooheon et Yoongi ne laissant aucun répit aux opposants, permettant à Jimin et Taehyung de se faufiler loin du conflit. Puis Jimin avait hurlé avant qu’ils atteignent un endroit sauf juste devant la porte du bureau tant convoité. Il avait tiré sur l’homme se trouvant là, un garde quelconque censé empêcher toute intrusion, avant de se laisser choir contre le mur le plus proche.

Taehyung avait cherché à se mettre à sa hauteur, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur quand il avait vu son meilleur ami s’effondrer au sol, une main appuyée contre sa cuisse, le sang s’écoulant sur la moquette hors de prix. Jimin avait pourtant continué d’afficher un sourire à toute épreuve, son teint palissant à vue d’œil, de grosses gouttes de sueur se formant déjà sur ses tempes à cause de la douleur qu’il devait éprouver. Mais Taehyung avait quand même fait demi-tour.

Il s’était accroupi face à Jimin, avait essayé d’en savoir plus sur la blessure qu’avait reçue son meilleur ami. Il avait tendu la main mais le plus vieux lui avait fait « non » d’un signe de tête, un sifflement de douleur s’échappant de ses lèvres. « Tu dois continuer Taetae. Tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu le peux ».

Cependant, Taehyung s’était trouvé beaucoup moins confiant que Jimin. Le chargeur de son arme la plus lourde n’avait pas été utilisé, le revolver qu’il avait contre sa cuisse pesait toujours autant. Contrairement à lui, les autres avaient su se défendre, prouver qu’ils étaient dignes d’appartenir à un groupe aussi renommé que le clan Kim. Lui, qu’avait-il réussi à accomplir ? 

À cause de lui, tous ses amis avaient risqué leurs vies. À cause de son égoïsme, Changkyun se voyait avec une épaule inutilisable et Jimin avait une balle logée dans la cuisse. Il sursauta quand la main de Jimin se saisit de la bretelle épaisse de son gilet pare-balle, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages, réduisant la distance les séparant à quelques centimètres seulement.

Malgré ses dents indubitablement serrées, Taehyung avait capté chacun des mots que son meilleur ami avait eu à lui transmettre. « Arrête de te rabaisser, Taetae ». Taehyung avait essayé de répliquer mais Jimin l’avait vu venir et avait pouffé silencieusement. « Je peux voir tes neurones fonctionner même à travers ton crâne, idiot ». Taehyung n’avait rien trouvé à dire, s’était contenté d’écouter. « Tu vas entrer dans ce bureau. Et tu vas faire ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. Tu vas y arriver, Taehyungie. Pas parce que tu le dois ou parce que tu es un Kim. Mais parce que le type à l’intérieur de cette pièce à toucher à l’homme que tu aimes et qu’une fois en face de lui, tu seras incapable de te retenir ».

Taehyung était resté muet face aux paroles de Jimin. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand Jeongguk avait été évoqué, l’image du plus jeune allongé sur son lit d’hôpital, inconscient, revenant hanter les pensées de Taehyung. La colère sourde qu’il avait ressenti à cet instant avait alors surpassé la peur et tout le reste. 

Jimin avait souri face à lui, un sourire rempli de malice que Taehyung ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire qu’il avait essayé de renvoyer à son meilleur ami mais qui était mort sur ses lèvres quand la douleur avait été trop difficile à supporter pour Jimin. Ce dernier avait gémi de façon incontrôlée, une fine couche de sueur recouvrant son front de manière inquiétante.

Taehyung avait alors compris que plus il restait dans ce couloir, plus il perdait du temps. Il s’était redressé, avait marmonné un « Je promets de faire vite, Jiminie » avant de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur du bureau en laissant Jimin derrière lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il avait pénétré l’avait laissé sans voix. Il avait gardé son arme près de lui mais ne s’était pas gêné pour reluquer l’endroit. Les lieux avaient respiré la richesse et l’opulence et une demi-douzaine de petits points rouges s’étaient retrouvés pointés sur le corps de Taehyung. Celui-ci n’avait plus fait un pas en avant, était resté au centre de la pièce. Il avait regardé autour de lui, notant le nombre incalculable de fenêtre donnant sur l’extérieur. Il s’était mis à prier.

Le siège face à lui avait pivoté sur lui-même. Tranquillement installé sur l’assise s’était trouvé Yoon Jeonghan, une tasse de thé entre les mains. L’homme avait porté le contenant à sa bouche avant de déposer tasse et soucoupe sur le bureau face à lui, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il avait dévisagé Taehyung, l’avait méprisé en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. « Si ce n’est pas le petit frère de notre cher Namjoon ».

Taehyung avait serré poings et dents, se retenant de répondre à cet enfoiré de première se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait essayé de se maîtriser, autant pour son bien que pour celui de ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans le bâtiment. Il avait écouté, enduré, silencieusement.

« Tu sais… Taehyung, c’est ça ? Tu sais… Quand le petit chevalier de ton frère s’est cru assez malin pour mettre à mal notre famille, j’ai presque cru qu’il y arriverait. Mes hommes devenaient de plus en plus désobéissant et j’avais de plus en plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts en tant que boss… Mais il m’a finalement rendu un grand service en essayant de retourner mes hommes contre moi. Grâce à lui, j’ai pu rapidement identifier la vermine qui prévoyait de se débarrasser de moi ».

Taehyung avait eu du mal à rester calme. Entendre parler de Jeongguk de la bouche de cet homme n’avait pas été l’épreuve la plus facile qu’il avait eu à surmonter. Mais il avait réussi tant bien que mal, dominant la poussée de colère qu’il avait ressentie. Il s’était contrôlé en pensant à ses amis comptant toujours sur lui à l’extérieur, en pensant au sourire de Jeongguk qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis des mois. Il avait réfléchi à ce que le plus jeune avait dû traverser en s’infiltrant dans cette famille de rats, en subissant les critiques envers la famille à laquelle il appartenait vraiment, comment il avait su mener sa mission sans jamais craqué.

Taehyung s’était donc fait violence et avait à peine bougé le petit doigt quand un grésillement familier était venu lui chatouiller l’oreille. Il n’avait montré aucun signe de surprise. Il avait suivi le reste du monologue de Jeonghan avec un minimum d’attention, tentant de garder un faciès impassible. Il avait d’abord entendu le « _Tae, est-ce que tu m’entends ?_ ». Il avait subrepticement hoché la tête, se concentrant sur les mots de Jeonghan pour ne pas paraître ailleurs.

« Tu dois savoir, Taehyung-ah, qu’il a été très facile de corrompre un des hommes ayant décidé de suivre ton cher ami. Une petite pression au cœur et le pauvre s’est mis à ramper devant moi pour son salut. Un salut bien bref malheureusement ».

Taehyung n’avait pas lâché Jeonghan des yeux, l’observant se mouvoir dans la pièce tel un chat l’aurait fait avec une souris. Dans son oreille, un nouveau grésillement. « _Taehyungie, ne fais rien de stupide. Nous sommes là pour agir dès qu’une ouverture se présente. Assure-toi de buter ce salaud une fois tous ses hommes à terre, compris ?_ ». Taehyung n’avait pas su comment se débrouiller pour montrer à Bambam, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas la position par rapport à la sienne, qu’il avait compris. Il avait laissé un spasme faire tressauter son doigt en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour que son ami tireur comprenne. Apparemment, il avait usé de la bonne méthode. « _Tu dois tenir encore quelques temps. Namjoon est en route_ ». 

En entendant ces quelques mots, Taehyung avait eu bien du mal à ne pas réagir. Son propre frère allait participer à l’opération alors que cette manœuvre était totalement imprévue. Une seule chose pouvait expliquer ce phénomène : le Boss était remonté et comptait bien prendre part aux festivités. Taehyung s’était de nouveau mordu la lèvre, un geste n’étant pas passé inaperçu. Jeonghan s’était stoppé dans sa tirade. Il avait fixé Taehyung du regard avant de s’avancer vers lui, les yeux suspicieux. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire petit vermisseau ? ». 

Taehyung était resté silencieux. Il avait vu les sourcils de Jeonghan frétiller, signe d’agacement profond. Ce qu’il n’avait pas vu en revanche était le poing qu’avait dirigé son ennemi sur sa mâchoire. Le choc contre sa lèvre avait fait explosé la chair déjà maltraitée. Le contrecoup l’avait fait titubé avant qu’il se reprenne pour lancer un regard noir à son attaquant, laissant son arme lourde tomber au sol. Il avait pris le temps de se masser la mâchoire en dévisageant son agresseur, ses traits déformés par la rage d’avoir été frappé sans raison valable. Autre que celle d’avoir déboulé en terrain ennemi en tuant pas mal de monde appartenant à la famille rivale.

« Tu apprendras, _Taehyungie_ , qu’on ne se moque pas du Boss quand celui-ci parle. Jeongguk l’a bien compris lui ». Taehyung avait serré les poings, la colère s’accumulant en lui, prête à déborder. Il était toutefois resté de marbre face aux allusions, s’était simplement autorisé à cracher le peu de sang ayant envahi sa bouche au sol. Il avait affronté Jeonghan d’un regard et n’avait pas pu empêcher un sourire narquois de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il avait croisé l’expression outrée de l’homme. Puis le grésillement était revenu et son cœur avait sombré quelque part dans ses entrailles. « _Taehyungie, c’est Namjoon_ ».

Même sans cette indication, Taehyung aurait su reconnaître la voix de son frère entre mille. Il avait tenté de ne pas se laisser atteindre par le soudain rush d’émotions qu’il avait éprouvé, sa volonté de fer ne lui faisant jamais défaut. Il avait ravalé la boule s’étant formée dans sa gorge et avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Jeonghan face à lui. « _Tae, nous sommes prêts ici. Wonho, Bambam, Mark, Minhyuk, Jaebum et moi. Nous n’attendons plus que ton signal une fois que tu seras prêt à en finir avec Jeonghan. D’accord ?_ ». Taehyung avait parfaitement entendu. Et il avait exactement su comment faire en sorte que les choses soient favorables pour lui et pour les six snipers n’attendant qu’une fenêtre d’action pour tirer. 

Il avait laissé un nouveau sourire se former sur ses lèvres et ne s’était pas privé d’un petit ricanement à l’intention de Jeonghan. Il avait basculé la tête en arrière, son ricanement se transformant en éclat de rire à la limite de l’effrayant. « Tu vois, Jeonghan, c’est ça le problème depuis le début avec ta famille de bons à rien ». Il avait vu les poings de son ennemi se refermer et s’ouvrir rapidement, la rage lisible dans les yeux de l’autre. Mais Taehyung ne s’était pas arrêté là malgré les grandes enjambées qu’avait réalisé Jeonghan dans sa direction. « La violence n’a pas sa place dans un environnement supposé familial ». Il avait légèrement suffoqué quand Jeonghan l’avait saisi à la gorge. Les points rouges avaient changé de cible et étaient tous venus l’aveugler, ciblant sa tête. « Et c’est ça que Jeongguk a dû comprendre en infiltrant si facilement ta soi-disant famille, Jeonghan. La famille Yoon n’en a jamais été une ».

La main qu’il avait glissé contre le holster sur sa cuisse avait agi de sa propre volonté et les détonations avaient retenti à l’unisson. Taehyung avait dû fermer les yeux lorsque le sang avait giclé sur son visage. Il avait espéré réussir à transmettre ses intentions aux tireurs postés à l’extérieur. Il avait entrouvert un œil, puis le second, avant de constater qu’il était le seul homme encore debout dans la pièce. Il n’avait cependant pas laissé l’euphorie le gagner trop vite. Il avait vérifié qu’aucun des hommes allongés sur le sol n’était encore en vie, oubliant presque le poids de l’arme qu’il tenait encore dans sa main.

La réalisation l’avait frappé comme un électrochoc lorsque la voix de Namjoon avait de nouveau heurté son tympan de plein fouet. « _Je suis fier de toi, Taehyung_ ».

*** * ***

Jeongguk avait écouté le récit sans interrompre le plus vieux, s’imaginant chaque scène comme s’il s’était trouvé là. Lui aussi avait été impressionné par le courage dont Taehyung avait fait preuve. Mais pas seulement. Il avait senti une bulle de fierté éclater dans sa poitrine au moment où le plus vieux avait évoqué ce minuscule dialogue entre Jimin et lui.

Celui où Taehyung avait avoué, indirectement, avoir fait tout ça pour lui. Et seulement pour lui.

Le silence était retombé entre eux. Jeongguk n’arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du visage de Taehyung, le compte-rendu du raid mené pour le venger encore trop présent dans son esprit. Une de ses questions restait sans réponse et il hésita à la poser quand il vit à quel point Taehyung avait l’air épuisé. Il attira le plus vieux contre lui dans une nouvelle étreinte abrutissante et marmonna contre ses cheveux.

\- Jimin et Changkyun vont bien ?

Il discerna à peine le bref « Hum » avant que Taehyung relève la tête, l’obligeant à s’éloigner quelque peu pour pouvoir regarder le plus vieux dans les yeux.

\- J’étais là pour accompagner Jiminie à la base. Ils n’ont rien de grave. L’épaule de Kyunie n’a subi aucun dommage important, et la balle qu’a reçu Jiminie a évité de justesse une artère, mais il s’en remettra sans problème.

Jeongguk ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il embrassa le front de Taehyung du bout des lèvres et colla de nouveau son corps contre celui du plus vieux.

Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Aujourd’hui encore il avait bien failli perdre Taehyung, pour de bon cette fois. Il avait parfaitement l’image du plus vieux en tête, celui-ci au beau milieu du bureau imposant de Jeonghan, tenu en joue par six tueurs expérimentés. S’il avait fait partie de l’opération, il aurait sans doute été incapable de garder son calme. Il ne savait pas comment Namjoon avait réussi à se contrôler, mais il devait tirer son chapeau. Le Boss n’était pas le Boss pour rien après tout.

Il se remémora ensuite les mots de Taehyung à propos du concept même de la famille et le bonheur se diffusa dans son être comme une drogue saine et agréable. Tout n’avait pas toujours été rose pour lui en tant que membre de la famille Kim. Son entrée au sein du groupe avait été mouvementée et avait laissé des cicatrices sur chaque personne qu’il avait fréquenté à l’époque, même sur le pauvre Taehyung allongé à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas été tendre au début avec le plus vieux malgré ce qu’il avait ressenti dès leur première rencontre.

Puis il se souvint de l’ultime acte qu’avait perpétré Taehyung afin que le raid soit un succès. Le plus vieux s’était servi d’une arme. Après dix-huit ans à combattre son passé, il avait finalement réussi à vaincre sa peur, son effroi, et avait usé d’une arme à feu. Jeongguk ne savait pas sur quel pied danser à ce sujet.

Il était fier que Taehyung ait réussi à surmonter cette peur. Il était apeuré à l’idée que ce nouveau changement dans la vie du plus vieux l’affecte plus profondément que nécessaire. Que le Taehyung qu’il avait connu jusqu’à maintenant ne soit plus le même à cause de cette simple action. 

Il avait les paupières lourdes, l’heure avancée indiquée sur l’unique réveil présent sur une tablette à proximité étant sans doute la raison de sa fatigue soudaine. Ça, et l’ascenseur émotionnel qu’il avait expérimenté au cours des dernières heures. 

Il devait connaître le ressenti de Taehyung sur ce qu’il avait osé faire. Mais le souffle régulier sur sa peau et les côtes du plus vieux se soulevant et s’abaissant de façon apaisée le firent douter. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Taehyung pour une question si banale et pourtant si importante à ses yeux.

Il brava tout de même son impression et, d’une main légère, il secoua l’épaule du plus vieux. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand la voix étouffée de Taehyung marmonna :

\- Je ne dors pas, Gukkie.

Jeongguk pouffa et sa main alla d’elle-même mettre un bazar un peu plus important dans la chevelure de Taehyung. Il ne savait pas comment poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il laissa donc les mots s’échapper de sa bouche de façon naturelle.

\- Tae, qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti après t’être servi d’une arme pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps ?

Le silence qui suivit fut immédiatement rempli de tension. Jeongguk regretta presque avoir jugé bon de poser la question. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine quand Taehyung se redressa. Il vit le moment où le plus vieux allait l’abandonner une nouvelle fois quand Taehyung s’extirpa du drap. Jeongguk allait dire quelque chose pour retenir le plus vieux lorsque celui-ci fit un premier pas afin de s’écarter du lit d’hôpital. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que Taehyung retirait simplement les couches de vêtements superflues qu’il portait.

Jeongguk se rallongea sur le dos quand ses côtes protestèrent face aux mouvements trop soudain, trop nombreux d’un seul coup. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et il poussait déjà son corps à le suivre là où celui-ci était incapable d’aller. Il posa son avant-bras devant ses yeux, la réponse à sa question toujours en suspens dans l’air, quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

Il observa Taehyung du coin de l’œil quand celui-ci marmonna soudainement avant de remarquer que Jackson se trouvait là, derrière le rideau les séparant du reste des lieux. Il tendait à Taehyung ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une pile de vêtements et Jeongguk eut alors l’idée de prendre en compte l’état dans lequel se trouvait le plus vieux. Taehyung était à moitié nu, son boxer le seul morceau de tissu qu’il avait toujours sur lui.

Jeongguk fit tant bien que mal taire ses hormones en ébullition. Deux mois qu’il n’avait pas touché Taehyung de cette façon. Sa main droite l’avait dépanné plus d’une fois mais rien n’égalait la douceur de la peau de Taehyung contre la sienne ou les gémissements que le plus vieux laissait parfois échapper dans le feu de l’action. Jeongguk se mordit la lèvre en chassant les souvenirs de sa mémoire et fit presque la moue quand Taehyung passa un tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui. Un tee-shirt qui ne lui appartenait pas. Jeongguk s’en rendit compte quand il put découvrir le motif sur le devant du vêtement.

Il réprima le sourire gigantesque menaçant de s’emparer de ses lèvres et fit de nouveau de la place au plus vieux dans le lit minuscule lorsque celui-ci manifesta l’envie de revenir à ses côtés. Jeongguk sursauta quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet. Un frisson se propagea sur son corps lorsque la paume de Taehyung vint se poser contre son thorax.

\- Jackson-hyung a dit qu’il passerait pour faire un check-up demain. Il voulait nous laisser seuls, au moins pour ce soir.

Jeongguk voyait parfaitement au travers des mots de Taehyung. Le plus vieux avait esquivé sa question, Jackson devenant une distraction adéquate pour détourner son attention. Seulement la manœuvre n’avait pas fonctionné et cette fois, Jeongguk tenait réellement à savoir.

Il prit la main de Taehyung toujours pressée contre sa peau dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Tae, dis-moi –

\- J’ai eu la nausée pendant deux heures et j’ai rendu mon repas en descendant du fourgon.

Jeongguk remercia mentalement Jackson pour avoir éteint la lumière. De cette manière, Taehyung ne pouvait pas voir la mine stupéfaite qu’il devait sans doute afficher. Il avait toujours su à quel point le plus vieux détestait les armes à feu, détestait tuer, la simple idée lui donnant des cauchemars desquels Jeongguk avait dû le réveiller plus d’une fois. Il ne s’était toutefois pas attendu à ce que la réaction de l’homme à ses côtés soit si violente.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se frappant mentalement pour être aussi têtu dans des moments pareils. Il attira Taehyung contre lui et, après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la pénombre, il embrassa chaque partie du visage du plus vieux. Il retint le sifflement de douleur se faufilant dans sa gorge quand le bras de Taehyung passa sur son flan droit toujours bandé afin de l’emprisonner dans une étreinte suffocante. Il n’interrompit pas le plus vieux quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- J’avais peur de me faire tuer, mais j’avais encore plus peur de ne pas réussir à te venger… Quand j’ai pressé la détente, je n’avais que toi en tête, Gukkie… Et j’étais effrayé par l’idée de te décevoir mais encore plus par ce que je venais de faire et –

Jeongguk coupa court aux divagations de Taehyung. Il embrassa le plus vieux jusqu’à lui couper le souffle, espérant ainsi effacer toutes les inquiétudes semblant le tourmenter. Il ne brisa le contact que lorsqu’ils manquèrent réellement d’air. Il garda Taehyung au plus près de lui, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé traitreusement sur les joues du plus vieux pendant son court discours. Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le front de Taehyung avant de parler à son tour.

\- Tu ne me décevras jamais, Taetae. Et c’est normal d’avoir peur. C’est ce qui te rends humain.

Il discerna le hoquet silencieux de Taehyung et s’attela à apaiser le corps tremblant contre le sien.

\- Mais toi, Jeonggukkie, tu n’as –

\- J’ai toujours peur, Tae… Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes ennemis voir mes faiblesses.

Taehyung et lui n’avaient pas grandi dans les mêmes conditions mais les milieux dans lesquels ils avaient évolué se ressemblaient affreusement. Si Jeongguk avait su s’endurcir à travers les épreuves, le seul obstacle qu’avait rencontré Taehyung avait été celui de trop, de ceux que même Jeongguk n’aurait pas pu surmonter s’il avait eu la chance d’avoir une famille aimante.

Il pouffa en entendant la surprise dans les mots que Taehyung prononça suite à sa remarque.

\- Vraiment, Guk ?

Jeongguk, oubliant alors que l’obscurité les entourait, hocha positivement la tête. Il se rappela ensuite que Taehyung était sans doute incapable de le voir et réussit à marmonner un simple « Oui » alors qu’un éclat de rire menaçait de le terrasser. Taehyung parut prendre son temps pour assimiler l’information avant de revenir se blottir contre le corps du plus jeune qui accepta volontiers la marque d’affection.

\- Tu n’es vraiment pas si effrayant que ça alors, Jeonggukkie, le railla soudainement Taehyung tout en traçant des motifs imaginaires sur la peau de son dos.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jeongguk. Les mots que venait de prononcer Taehyung étaient les premiers que Jeongguk avait entendu de sa bouche le jour où ils s’étaient retrouvés face à face pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à s’en souvenir tout ce temps. Ce n’était simplement qu’une preuve de plus que ses sentiments pour Taehyung avaient toujours été les mêmes, et ce depuis le premier regard.

Il s’embourba dans ses souvenirs, la respiration redevenue calme de Taehyung à ses côtés le berçant lentement vers un sommeil qu’il espérait réparateur. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi quand la voix ensommeillée du plus vieux résonna de nouveau dans le bâtiment silencieux.

\- Plus jamais ça, Jeongguk, hein ?

Jeongguk n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de deux secondes pour assurer :

\- Plus jamais, Taehyung.


	5. Accalmie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils pouvaient enfin prendre le temps de souffler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premièrement, désolée pour l'attente TT Beaucoup de choses se sont produites et je n'avais pas forcément le temps :/  
> Deuxièmement, un nouvel OC fait son apparition !  
> Troisièmement, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai que très peu de connaissances en médecine, s'il y a des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :3  
> Merci d'avance de votre lecture :3 ♥

Quand Taehyung se réveilla contre quelque chose de beaucoup trop dur pour ressembler de près ou de loin à un oreiller, un sourire gigantesque étira ses lèvres. Il garda les yeux clos quelques minutes supplémentaires, prenant ainsi le temps de savourer la chaleur dans laquelle il était englobé. Il nota mentalement le bras enroulé jalousement autour de sa taille, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

Lorsqu’il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, son sourire s’agrandit un peu plus encore. Jeongguk était vraiment là, la bouche à peine entrouverte dans son sommeil, les quelques rayons de soleil traversant les épais rideaux venant complimenter sa peau déjà naturellement hâlée. 

Taehyung lâcha un soupir de contentement avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le torse de Jeongguk, son nez allant fureter contre le cou du plus jeune. Il ne loupa pas la manière dont le bras de Jeongguk renforça sa prise sur sa taille et discerna parfaitement le léger grognement indiquant que le plus jeune n’était plus totalement endormi.

Du bout des doigts, Taehyung alla tracer des arabesques sur la peau du tireur, souriant quand les muscles se contractèrent là où Jeongguk était le plus chatouilleux. Il cessa cependant son manège lorsque le plus jeune émit un sifflement de douleur. Il se rappela alors que Jeongguk n’était toujours pas rétabli et se baffa mentalement, ses dents venant mordre dans sa lèvre.

\- Désolé, Jeonggukkie.

\- Hum. Pas grave, Tae.

Taehyung ne dérangea pas plus longtemps Jeongguk et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière du plus jeune.

Il aurait très bien pu se rendormir dans la minute, ses paupières à nouveau lourdes de sommeil, son cœur apaisé après tant de tracas. Mais il sursauta quand la voix bien trop réveillée de Jackson alla percuter son tympan. 

Taehyung grimaça et repoussa juste assez le drap dans lequel il était emmitouflé pour que sa tête dépasse du tissu. Il savait qu’il avait une mine affreuse au réveil, ses cheveux ressemblant à un vrai nid de corbeau, et il fronça les sourcils quand le sourire de Jackson entra dans son champ de vision. Il grommela quand le plus vieux s’esclaffa :

\- Allez debout les tourtereaux ! Y en a qui ont du boulot !

Taehyung grommela avant de pouffer quand Jeongguk ouvrit les yeux d’un seul coup pour jeter un regard noir au blond. Jackson ne fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, l’œil encore peinturluré de bleu et de noir de Jeongguk rendant son expression beaucoup moins crédible. Un point que Jackson ne se gêna pas de faire remarquer au plus jeune.

\- Sache, Jeonggukkie, que dans ton état actuel, tu n’effraierais même pas un chihuahua.

Jeongguk se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et le bras qu’il avait toujours autour de la taille de Taehyung attira ce dernier dans une dernière étreinte. Taehyung éclata de rire avant de forcer le plus jeune à lui rendre sa liberté. Il attendit que Jackson soit de nouveau hors de vue avant de marmonner à l’oreille du blessé :

\- C’est juste un check-up, Guk. Et je serais là peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Jeongguk avait grommelé des mots inaudibles, avait embrassé Taehyung du bout des lèvres puis l’avait finalement relâché, une moue boudeuse prenant possession de ses traits.

Taehyung s’extirpa du drap dans lequel il était emmêlé. Par-dessus son épaule, il lança un regard à Jeongguk. Le plus jeune le dévisageait en arborant un regard de chien battu à croquer. Taehyung hésita avant de dodeliner de la tête, un hoquet de rire s’échappant de ses lèvres. Il rejoignit Jackson à l’entrée du pseudo-hôpital, ses pas faisant écho dans le bâtiment encore relativement silencieux.

Il informa le plus vieux que Jeongguk était réveillé et trottina derrière Jackson quand celui-ci prit la direction de la portion de la pièce où se trouvait le blessé. Taehyung alla se placer juste à côté du lit tandis que Jackson s’emparait du porte document sur lequel étaient accrochés les papiers concernant le cas de Jeongguk.

Le silence s’installa entre les trois hommes alors que Taehyung avait déjà enfermé la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Quand Jeongguk avait été admis dans les lieux, il n’avait même pas pensé à demander un diagnostic. Il avait été trop à fleur de peau pour s’attarder sur les détails. 

Mais maintenant qu’il se trouvait là, l’angoisse le gagnait peu à peu. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s’attendre, n’était absolument pas au courant des blessures qu’avait subies Jeongguk. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que le torse du plus jeune était presque entièrement bandé et que cela ne signifiait sans doute rien de bien alléchant.

Taehyung observa Jackson se mouvoir dans l’espace, réglant une perfusion par-ci, vérifiant les données des machines. Lorsque la pression sur sa main se fit plus forte, Taehyung échangea un regard avec Jeongguk dont les traits s’étaient assombris. La bouche du plus jeune ne formait plus qu’une ligne parfaitement droite et son froncement de sourcils était de retour. Taehyung tenta un sourire rassurant mais fut obligé de se rendre à l’évidence : Jeongguk était presque aussi anxieux que lui concernant le compte rendu de Jackson.

Ils furent sortis de leur bulle quand le plus vieux se racla la gorge. Il avait un sourcil arqué bien haut et parut attendre d’être sûr d’avoir entièrement l’attention des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce avant de se lancer.

\- Très bien, Jeonggukkie.

\- Hyung…

Jackson pouffa en balayant le ton menaçant du plus jeune d’un geste de la main.

\- Alors, je vais commencer par les blessures superficielles et mineures.

Taehyung serra les dents, ses doigts se crispant un peu plus sur la main qu’il tenait dans la sienne.

\- Un œil au beurre noir, une pommette ouverte, un nez fracturé et de multiples coupures sur la totalité du corps…

Taehyung retint sa respiration, attendant la suite nerveusement, sa lèvre subissant encore une fois ses sautes d’humeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand Jackson changea brutalement de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu es passé à travers une vitre, Jeon ? Parce que c’est quand même très étrange toutes ces coupures et –

\- Oui, hyung. J’étais obligé, bougonna Jeongguk.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez face à la spontanéité parfois déstabilisante de Jackson et un « Aïe » sonore se fit entendre lorsque le plus jeune se rappela l’état dans lequel se trouvait son nez. Il grimaça avant d’encourager Jackson à continuer d’un geste de la main, la lassitude se lisant déjà sur ses traits. Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Taehyung mais disparut presque instantanément quand Jackson ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh, je vois ! Bon, les choses sérieuses maintenant.

La tension grimpa d’un cran entre les trois hommes. Le sourire de Jackson se fana tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes sur les papiers face à lui. Son expression se fit plus sérieuse et son ton changea du tout au tout.

\- Tout d’abord, la balle qui a touché ta cuisse. Elle n’a pas fait de dégât majeur mais à endommager le muscle. Tu vas devoir rester alité pendant un certain temps, histoire que les tissus se solidifient, et de la rééducation sera nécessaire pour que ta jambe se réhabitue à supporter ton poids.

Taehyung analysa chacune des réactions de Jeongguk. Le plus jeune avait les traits crispés au possible. La nouvelle ne semblait pas particulièrement lui plaire mais il semblait accepter l’idée de de devoir se retirer quelques temps du circuit. Il n’aurait de toute façon pas le choix et Taehyung se jura de lui faire respecter à la lettre les recommandations de Jackson. Ce dernier reprit la parole avec un peu plus d’hésitation.

\- Concernant ton flan droit…

Taehyung rencontra le regard de Jackson pendant un dixième de seconde. Ce fut largement suffisant pour reconnaître l’étincelle d’inquiétude dans les yeux du plus vieux.

\- Nous avons dû retirer l’un des lobes de ton poumon droit. Il était trop endommagé pour que nous prenions le risque de le laisser.

Un silence glacial s’abattit sur les lieux quand les mots se furent définitivement installés. Jeongguk serrait la main de Taehyung avec tellement de force que celui-ci sentait à peine le sang circuler. Il jeta un regard en coin au plus jeune et il vit clairement la frustration sur le visage du plus jeune. Il se mordit la lèvre et invita Jackson à continuer ses explications d’un geste de la main.

\- Jeongguk, tu dois savoir qu’une personne en bonne santé voit son train de vie très peu modifié par la suppression d’un lobe. Tu vas juste devoir t’adapter et ton corps va devoir se re-calibrer.

\- Donc je vais devenir inutile pendant un bon bout de temps ?

La voix de Jeongguk avait été à peine audible et Taehyung avait tout de suite compris que le plus jeune n’avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle. Il avait baissé les yeux, jouant avec le drap le recouvrant du bout des doigts, refusant obstinément de regarder Jackson.

\- Deux mois tout au plus, Jeongguk, asséna Jackson en replaçant son porte-document au pied du lit. Franchement, ce n’est pas si long.

Le regard de Taehyung oscilla entre les deux hommes. Jackson avait son air professionnel peint sur les traits. Jeongguk présentait une grimace insatisfaite. Taehyung pouvait voir à travers les pensées du plus jeune d’un simple coup d’œil. Deux mois pouvaient paraître anodins pour quelqu’un d’un tant soit peu normal. Jeongguk n’était malheureusement pas tout le monde.

Taehyung lâcha un soupir résigné et s’installa aux côtés du blessé, le matelas s’affaissant sous son poids. Il lança un regard à Jackson, un sourire maigre étirant ses lèvres. Le médecin parut saisir le message et prit la direction de la sortie. Il avait déjà empoigné le rideau le séparant du reste de l’édifice lorsqu’il se retourna.

\- Oh, Taetae !

Taehyung lui montra qu’il avait toute son attention, ne cillant pas quand son surnom fut prononcé soudainement. Il fixa Jackson, un sourcil arqué bien haut, se demandant bien ce que son hyung avait à lui dire.

\- Namjoonie voudrait te voir dans son bureau rapidement, donc euh…

\- Très bien, hyung, répondit simplement Taehyung.

Il offrit un dernier sourire à Jackson avant que ce dernier disparaisse définitivement derrière le rideau. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Jeongguk et constata avec un peu de retard que le plus jeune était venu se caler tout contre lui. Il caressa de manière attendrie les cheveux sombres du blessé, ses doigts se faufilant parfaitement entre les mèches courtes.

\- Gukkie ?

Un grognement puis Jeongguk qui tourne à peine la tête pour le dévisager d’un œil fatigué. Taehyung sentit les bras du blessé se resserrer autour de sa taille et pouffa quand le plus jeune dissimula son visage contre son abdomen.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici à rien faire, Tae.

Taehyung tiqua. Il connaissait Jeongguk comme le dos de sa main et il s’était attendu à ce genre de remarque. Garder le plus jeune dans son lit n’allait pas être chose aisée et il souhaitait d’avance bonne chance à Jackson. Il pouffa quand Jeongguk le chatouilla avec son nez en essayant de rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux corps.

\- Je sais, Jeonggukkie. Mais c’est pour ton bien, d’accord ?

Il n’obtint rien de plus qu’un autre grommellement mais il savait parfaitement que Jeongguk ne ferait rien d’idiot. S’il voulait pouvoir retrouver son autonomie rapidement, il était primordial pour lui de respecter les consignes de Jackson.

Taehyung jeta un œil au réveil toujours bien présent sur la tablette. Bientôt une heure de l’après-midi. Il remercia mentalement Jackson pour avoir repoussé son check-up jusque-là et se souvint momentanément des mots du plus vieux. Il poussa un soupir las avant d’ébouriffer la chevelure de Jeongguk toujours collé à lui.

\- Hey, Jeongguk, je dois y aller.

Il avait prévu le refus immédiat du blessé et ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné quand l’emprise de Jeongguk se referma plus étroitement autour de sa taille. Il sentit les lèvres du plus jeune bouger contre le tissu du tee-shirt avec lequel il avait dormi et déchiffra difficilement les quelques mots que le blessé prononça.

\- Phu fas refenir hein, Phae ?

\- Guk, je n’ai rien compris.

Taehyung laissa un hoquet de rire lui échapper quand il croisa de nouveau le regard de chiot abandonné de Jeongguk.

\- Tu vas revenir hein ?

Le cœur de Taehyung se serra dans sa poitrine et ses dents allèrent une nouvelle fois s’enfoncer dans sa lèvre. Il laissa un fin sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres tandis que Jeongguk se redressait pour que leurs regards soient au même plan. Il posa délicatement une main sur la joue la moins abimée du blessé, effleura du pouce la pommette se trouvant là.

\- Bien sûr que je vais revenir, Gukkie. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

Il ne fit pas un geste quand Jeongguk se saisit de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il sentit l’affection exploser dans sa cage thoracique quand les lèvres du blessé se posèrent sur sa peau. Puis Jeongguk entrelaça leurs doigts et ancra son regard dans le sien. Et Taehyung n’éprouvait aucune envie de se défaire de ces deux orbes onyx.

\- C’est juste… La dernière fois que tu m’as tourné le dos en sortant d’ici… Nous ne nous sommes plus adressés la parole pendant deux mois…

Taehyung releva l’incertitude, la crainte, dans l’intonation de Jeongguk. Mais il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Il n’abandonnerait plus jamais Jeongguk derrière lui. Il ferait toujours en sorte de retrouver son chemin vers les bras du plus jeune, il s’en faisait la promesse.

Il s’avança donc prudemment du visage de Jeongguk et lui accorda un bisou esquimau avant de poser doucement son front contre le sien. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration du plus jeune face à lui.

\- Je te jure que ça n’arrivera plus jamais, Jeongguk.

Il capta sans mal le léger souffle tremblant que le blessé laissa échapper. De sa main libre, Taehyung alla caresser la nuque du plus jeune, puis il embrassa le front de ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne suis plus totalement moi-même quand tu n’es pas à mes côtés, Jeonggukkie.

Les doigts de Jeongguk emprisonnant sa main se firent plus pressant et Taehyung accueillit avec plaisir le baiser chaste et éphémère que le tireur posa sur ses lèvres. Il bouda presque quand Jeongguk s’éloigna et faillit abdiquer quand celui-ci marmonna :

\- Vas-y avant que je change d’avis et que je te garde pour moi tout seul.

Taehyung pouffa avant d’embrasser bruyamment les lèvres de Jeongguk une dernière fois. Il récupéra sa main et se leva rapidement du lit. Lui-même avait bien du mal à se faire à l’idée de devoir laisser Jeongguk seul dans ce bâtiment austère mais il n’avait pas tellement le choix. 

Quand il entendit un son mat derrière lui, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Jeongguk s’était laissé retomber sur son matelas, sa tête s’enfonçant profondément dans l’oreiller derrière lui. Taehyung se fit ensuite violence pour sortir de là. Son frère l’attendait.

Il détourna donc le regard et referma le rideau derrière lui, redonnant à Jeongguk à minimum d’intimité.

\- Ah bah ce n’est pas trop tôt.

Taehyung sursauta puis fit volte-face et adressa un regard noir à son hyung lorsqu’il reconnut Jackson. Il frappa gentiment ce dernier à l’épaule.

\- Hyung, tu m’as fait peur.

Un sourire flatta les traits du blond.

\- Désolé, Taetae.

Taehyung soupira de lassitude avant d’assurer d’un signe de la main qu’il allait bien. Il dépassa ensuite Jackson qui trouva judicieux de lui rappeler qu’il était plus sage qu’il s’habille avant de rendre visite à Namjoon. Taehyung n’eut pas la force de répondre mais prit en note le conseil de Jackson. C’était en effet une très bonne idée.

*** * ***

Contrairement à toutes les fois où il s’était trouvé là dernièrement, Taehyung décida de frapper avant de pénétrer dans la pièce de l’autre côté de la porte. Il donna deux coups secs contre le bois du battant et attendit qu’on lui donne l’autorisation d’entrer. Quand il décela un murmure étouffé, il prit la décision de pousser doucement la porte. Il referma le battant derrière lui avant de faire face au bureau de son frère.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise quand il constata que Namjoon n’était pas seul, encore. Mais cette fois, un sourire vint remplacer l’étonnement lorsqu’il reconnut la personne debout aux côtés de son frère, penchée au-dessus du bureau de celui-ci, pointant du doigt quelque chose sur une feuille se trouvant sans doute là.

\- Noona !

Les deux personnes installées derrière le bureau relevèrent la tête suite à son cri de joie. Puis la concernée par son interpellation lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et abandonna Namjoon pour se jeter à son cou. 

Taehyung pouffa et rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme.

\- Tae ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais été convoqué par Joonie.

Taehyung échangea un regard avec son frère et ne loupa pas le regard attendri que portait Namjoon sur la femme qu’il tenait entre ses bras. Et malgré l’affection que lui-même avait pour la jeune femme, il avait du mal à respirer à cause des bras frêles lui enserrant les côtes. Il toussa plusieurs fois et ce fut finalement Namjoon qui vint à son secours.

\- Micha, tu vas finir par l’étouffer.

Le ton était rieur et la dénommée Micha sembla se rendre compte de sa maladresse. Elle relâcha finalement Taehyung et lui offrit un sourire d’excuse. Puis elle tourna les talons afin de faire face à Namjoon.

\- Mais tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il serait là, Joonie.

Taehyung eut du mal à retenir l’éclat de rire menaçant de faire surface quand il vit la grimace qu’afficha son frère. Il se massa les côtes et rendit son sourire à Micha avant que celle-ci ne retourne auprès de Namjoon.

De loin, il observa le petit couple, la jeune femme s’asseyant confortablement sur les genoux de son frère. Il se sentit mal à l’aise quand il les vit se chamailler tendrement mais, bien vite, Namjoon se tourna vers lui, son masque de Boss de nouveau en place sur ses traits malgré la main posée sur la taille de sa fiancée.

Taehyung se prépara à être bombardé de question et s’avança prudemment au centre de la pièce. Il déglutit difficilement et attendit patiemment. Son frère avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

\- Comment va Jeon ?

\- Bien, je suppose. Aussi bien que quelqu’un qui s’est vu retirer un morceau de poumon et qui est forcé au repos pendant deux mois.

Namjoon tiqua face à lui et Taehyung vit clairement les engrenages se mettre en place dans le cerveau de son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Namjoon avait eu besoin de le voir soudainement. Il ne manqua pas l’expression choquée sur les traits de Micha et sut lire le « Je suis désolée, Tae » sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Taehyung la rassura d’un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son frère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souhaitais me voir, hyung ?

Namjoon le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes et de nouveaux coups furent donnés contre la porte. Taehyung n’aimait pas ça. Il fronça les sourcils et se contenta d’un regard par-dessus son épaule quand son frère ordonna au nouvel arrivant d’entrer. Ses inquiétudes furent cependant balayées lorsque Jooheon fit son entrée dans la pièce, une Minjeong en pleurs dans les bras.

La petite fille ne paraissait pas particulièrement en confiance avec le plus vieux et Taehyung hoqueta de rire quand Jooheon afficha une grimace contrariée, essayant de son mieux de rendre son sourire à la petite Minjeong. Taehyung dodelina de la tête et fut ravi de voir Minjeong sourire dès qu’elle le reconnut. Il tira la langue à Jooheon qui l’assassinat du regard.

\- Tu n’as jamais vraiment été très doué avec les enfants, hyung, le railla Taehyung en le débarrassant de son fardeau.

Dès qu’elle fut dans les bras de Taehyung, Minjeong cessa ses pleurnicheries et alla se cacher dans son cou.

\- Je te jure, Tae. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Taehyung lui adressa un clin d’œil avant de faire de nouveau face à Namjoon et Micha qui s’étaient enfermés dans leur bulle pendant quelques instants. Taehyung se racla la gorge, surprenant les deux amoureux qui sursautèrent à l’unisson. Micha s’obstina à fuir le regard des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce et Namjoon s’attela à resserrer sa cravate. Taehyung pouffa silencieusement, berçant toujours la petite Minjeong silencieusement. Son frère reprit finalement la parole.

\- Merci, Jooheon. Tu peux disposer.

\- Oui, Boss.

Jooheon lança un dernier regard noir à Taehyung, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres ne présageant rien de bon, avant de disparaître dans le couloir obscur. Taehyung le suivit des yeux avant de faire face à son frère une nouvelle fois. Minjeong s’était endormie contre son épaule et Namjoon la regardait d’un œil critique.

\- Cette petite fille est la raison pour laquelle je t’ai fait venir, Tae.

Taehyung laissa un « Oh » étonné s’échapper de ses lèvres. Du coin de l’œil, il regarda Minjeong dormir. Son regard oscilla entre la petite fille blottit contre lui et son frère accoudé au bureau en acajou. Il afficha une expression inquisitrice que Namjoon parut comprendre à la perfection. 

Le plus vieux lâcha un soupir las puis échangea un regard avec Micha.

\- Bébé, tu veux bien ?

Micha parut comprendre les intentions de Namjoon instantanément. Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête puis se releva, époussetant sa jupe crayon à l’occasion. Elle embrassa délicatement Namjoon et Taehyung se sentit obliger de détourner le regard.

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, Micha était face à lui, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais m’occuper du petit monstre, Taehyungie. D’accord ?

Taehyung mit un certain temps avant de confier Minjeong à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui assura qu’elle prendrait soin de l’enfant avant de sortir, tout comme Jooheon l’avait fait, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l’attention des deux frères.

\- Ne vous disputez pas tous les deux, ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

Les concernés ricanèrent puis la porte se referma et le silence retomba. Taehyung pouffa une dernière fois avant de prendre place sur un des sofas disposés dans la pièce. Il s’enfonça dans les coussins rembourrés de manière excessive.

\- Hyung, je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé Micha en mariage plus tôt déjà ?

Son ton était taquin et Taehyung fut récompensé d’un léger hoquet de rire de la part de son frère. Le silence reprit ensuite ses droits, Namjoon marmonnant un « Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Taehyungie » avant de passer au sujet pour lequel Taehyung se trouvait là.

\- Honnêtement, quand Jimin a amené la petite dans mon bureau en m’annonçant que Jeon n’avait pas pu se résigner à la laisser dans la rue, j’ai paniqué.

Taehyung écouta son frère sans l’interrompre. Il comprenait qu’en tant que Boss, le choix de garder Minjeong parmi eux n’avait pas dû être l’un des plus faciles à faire. Et même maintenant, ce choix représentait un risque pour eux. Peut-être Minjeong avait-elle de la famille quelque part s’inquiétant de son sort ? Taehyung se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait concernant la fillette. Simplement le meilleur, mais qu’était ce « meilleur » ?

Son incertitude dut se lire sur ses traits, et ses questions devaient paraître évidentes, puisque Namjoon y répondit dans la seconde, l’ombre d’un micro-sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais la pauvre petite est fille unique, enfant de parents n’ayant aucune relation apte à la prendre en charge. Les grands-parents sont eux aussi décédés et Minjeong n’a ni oncle, ni tante.

Taehyung s’en voulut presque de se sentir soulagé. Il ne connaissait pas la petite fille, n’avait échangé avec elle que quelques mots au détour d’un couloir. L’enfant d’à peine quatre ans s’était montrée adorable avec lui malgré ce qu’elle avait vécu et Taehyung s’était immédiatement senti fondre pour la fillette. Il s’était attaché à elle si facilement qu’il aurait presque regretté devoir la laisser entre les mains d’inconnus.

Il se surprit à lâcher un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Namjoon.

\- Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que l’environnement dans lequel nous vivons soit propice à élever un enfant.

\- Mais –

\- Non, Tae. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as subi plus que moi quand nous étions gamins.

Taehyung voulut répliquer, dire que son cas n’était pas à utiliser comme référence. Il n’était pas une généralité. Il n’avait simplement pas eu de chance, s’était toujours retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il déglutit difficilement, essaya de chercher un moyen de contrer l’argument de Namjoon. Rien ne lui vint en tête et il commença à désespérer. Toutefois l’impensable se produisit.

\- Mais je sais aussi que nous n’en sommes pas morts, pas encore du moins. Et que tous les membres de la famille adorent déjà cette gamine.

Un sourire attendri avait pris possession des lèvres de Namjoon et Taehyung dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu’il fut certain que tout était bien réelle, son fidèle sourire rectangulaire se figea sur ses traits.

\- Elle reste avec nous, hyung ? Pour de vrai ?

Namjoon pouffa, affirmant d’un signe de tête. Taehyung n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, l’euphorie le gagnant peu à peu. Il vibrait littéralement sur le canapé. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : annoncer à Jeongguk la bonne nouvelle, promettre à Minjeong qu’elle n’aurait plus jamais à voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. Parce que cette famille la protégerait toujours quoiqu’il advienne et ne la décevrait jamais. Il était prêt à se lever, à offrir à son frère une étreinte étouffante dont lui seul avait le secret, mais se stoppa dans son élan.

\- Tu sais qu’elle n’a pas arrêté de demander où tu étais passé ? Elle a également réclamé Jeon.

La joie laissa place à une affection profonde et Taehyung se laissa mollement retomber sur le canapé. Il se souvint alors du moment où Minjeong avait évoqué les mots de Jeongguk. Il se remémora l’instant où il avait dû lui expliquer pourquoi on lui interdisait de voir le tireur. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand la voix de Namjoon remplit de nouveau la pièce, son ton plus neutre, plus serein. Ils avaient tous eu des moments compliqués ces derniers temps et une accalmie semblait enfin leur ouvrir les bras.

\- Elle vous a déjà fait une place spéciale dans son cœur d’enfant on dirait.

Taehyung ne trouva rien à redire. Il était vrai qu’après avoir vu comment Minjeong avait agi quand elle l’avait retrouvé, il était difficile de douter. La petite fille semblait lui porter un intérêt tout particulier. Et si elle avait tant voulu voir Jeongguk, cela ne pouvait qu’être vrai pour le plus jeune également. Taehyung voyait parfaitement où cette conversation allait les mener.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il aurait dit oui dans la seconde, sans se soucier des conséquences et des responsabilités qui viendrait s’ajouter à celles qu’il avait déjà. Mais il n’était pas seul, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision dans son coin sans en avoir discuté avec un certain Jeon Jeongguk au préalable.

Taehyung baissa les yeux et joua avec le bas du tee-shirt qu’il avait enfilé à la va-vite avant de se présenter devant le bureau de son frère. Un tee-shirt qui n’était encore une fois pas le sien et dans lequel il nageait presque littéralement. Il afficha un sourire minuscule à l’intention de Namjoon.

\- Hyung, je vois où tu veux en venir mais –

\- Je sais, Tae. Et je ne te demande pas de me donner une réponse tout de suite mais… Tu veux bien en parler à Jeon pour moi ?

Taehyung accepta sans mal et, quand Namjoon n’ajouta rien de plus, il se prépara à quitter les lieux. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était installé, lissa les plis sur son pantalon et tourna le dos à son frère. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Namjoon l’interpella une dernière fois.

\- Hum ?

Les émotions et la fatigue continuaient d’agir sur Taehyung comme un somnifère. Il avait hâte de retrouver les bras de Jeongguk et espérait vraiment que Jackson avait terminé peu importe ce qu’il avait à faire avec le plus jeune.

\- Tu as été vraiment courageux là-bas, petit frère.

Il était rare que Namjoon s’adresse à lui de la sorte. Il était rare que le plus vieux ôte son masque de Boss pour faire l’étal de ses sentiments. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Taehyung avait été habitué à tout ça, il en avait maintenant perdu le goût. Avec ces quelques mots, il avait l’impression de retrouver son grand frère, le modèle qu’il avait toujours cherché à égaler. Il avait l’impression d’être en présence de Namjoon, juste Namjoon. 

Il sentit une bulle de bien-être éclater quelque part dans son être et afficha un sourire timide. Il n’avait jamais été très doué avec les compliments.

\- Merci, hyung.

\- J’espère que les choses entre Jeon et toi se sont arrangées.

À ces mots, le sourire de Taehyung prit plus d’ampleur et il hocha vigoureusement la tête pour affirmer, ses joues prenant de légères teintes rosées. Il s’empourpra encore un peu plus lorsque Namjoon pouffa face à son comportement.

\- Va le rejoindre au lieu de rester planté devant ma porte.

Taehyung ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il accorda un dernier sourire à son frère, accepta de dire à Micha de retrouver Namjoon dans leurs quartiers, et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui, les joues rouges par ce qu’impliquaient les mots de Namjoon. 

Il se secoua mentalement, se débarrassant des images gênantes s’étant imposées dans son esprit, et reprit la direction du pseudo-hôpital. Il se fit mentalement la réflexion que ces derniers temps, il ne fréquentait que ces deux endroits du bâtiment, et se mit à rire au beau milieu du couloir.

*** * ***

Lorsqu’il fut finalement à destination, il fut accueilli par un véritable tohu-bohu. Les lieux étaient en ébullition. L’endroit était rempli de visiteurs et d’éclats de rire. Quelques sanglots lui parvinrent également aux oreilles et Taehyung pouffa lorsqu’il passa devant le lit de Changkyun. Un certain Shin Hoseok était littéralement affalé sur le jeune tireur et ses pleurs secouaient même le lit du blessé. Taehyung vit Changkyun lever les yeux au ciel et traça son chemin après avoir discerné un sourire affectueux sur les traits du plus jeune.

Lorsqu’il arriva à proximité de l’endroit où Jimin était censé se reposer, il entrevit du coin de l’œil un Seokjin endormi sur le bord du lit du plus petit. Il adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami dont la main allait se perdre dans les cheveux de l’endormi. Jimin pouffa avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Taehyung continua son avancée dans les entrailles du bâtiment, les éclats de rire se faisant plus puissants, plus aiguës aussi, à mesure qu’il approchait de son objectif. Le rideau face auquel il s’était retrouvé plus d’une fois était déjà tiré, la lumière du soleil se déversant sur le sol grisâtre des lieux.

Taehyung s’avança prudemment, silencieusement, et resta à l’angle du mur, épiant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son cœur s’affolant dans sa cage thoracique. Jeongguk avait eu de la visite pendant son absence. 

Minjeong était blottie contre le plus jeune, Micha non loin de là et Taehyung nota immédiatement comme la jeune femme couvait du regard les deux occupants du lit minuscule. Lui-même se laissa atteindre par ce spectacle auquel il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir assister.

Jeongguk avait un livre ouvert devant lui et lisait à haute voix à la petite fille coincée dans le creux de ses bras, la place que Taehyung occupait habituellement. Ce dernier observa en silence, ne réussissant pas à empêcher ce sentiment nouveau de se développer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait presque pu oublier que Jeongguk n’avait pratiquement pas connu ses parents. Le plus jeune se débrouillait tellement bien avec Minjeong que Taehyung ressentit automatiquement l’envie de retourner dans le bureau de son frère. De lui dire que finalement, il lui semblait logique que Minjeong reste avec lui, avec Jeongguk.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa joue. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes quand le pouce de Micha passa sur sa pommette. La jeune femme avait elle aussi les yeux brillants mais son sourire remportait la bataille, comme toujours. Taehyung sortit donc de sa transe et essuya les quelques traces de larmes restantes, pouffant maladroitement face à son émotivité soudaine.

\- Désolé, noona. Je –

\- Ce n’est rien, Tae. Je comprends.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le duo par-dessus son épaule avant de faire face à Taehyung.

\- Notre Jeonggukkie a bien changé, hein, Tae ? marmonna-t-elle en laissant échapper un hoquet de rire.

Taehyung ne put qu’acquiescer. Il se souvenait encore la première fois que Jeongguk avait rencontré les femmes de la famille. Un moment mémorable qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais faire oublier au plus jeune.

\- Je suis sûre que vous serez des parents exemplaires pour Minjeong, reprit Micha en posant une main amicale sur l’épaule de Taehyung.

Elle lui adressa ensuite un clin d’œil avant d’ajouter malicieusement :

\- Et je suis contente de voir que vos problèmes sont enfin résolus.

Taehyung ne sut pas répliquer à temps. La jeune femme prenait déjà le chemin de la sortie, l’abandonnant là avec ses pensées et ses sentiments menaçant de le submerger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il allait devoir rappeler à Namjoon que ses histoires de cœur avec Jeongguk n’avaient pas besoin d’être divulguées. Il pouffa en regardant la jeune femme s’éloigner et la héla, son ton rieur.

\- Noona !

Elle s’arrêta dans sa lancée, le cliquettement de ses talons sur le sol dur cessant instantanément. Elle le dévisagea par-dessus son épaule, le sourcil arqué bien haut.

\- Oui ?

Taehyung retint tant bien que mal le fou rire se construisant déjà dans sa gorge. Il afficha plutôt un sourire rectangulaire qui lui était caractéristique.

\- Namjoon-hyung m’a rappelé de te dire qu’il t’attendait dans vos quartiers !

Il avait intentionnellement parlé plus fort qu’à l’accoutumée et ses paroles avait rameuté tous les hommes présents dans la salle exceptés ceux encore incapable de se déplacer librement. Le sourire de Taehyung se fit presque douloureux quand les joues de Micha prirent une couleur cramoisie. Elle détourna les yeux et lança un regard noir à chacune des têtes tournées vers elle. Puis elle reprit sa route, son pas déterminé, ses talons claquant plus violemment sur le sol que précédemment.

\- Je te hais, Kim Taehyung !

La phrase résonna dans le bâtiment et fut rapidement suivi d’un claquement de porte rageur. Taehyung éclata finalement de rire, s’attirant à son tour les regards de ses camarades. Il remarqua Jaebum du coin de l’œil et interrogea son ami du regard en voyant l’air particulièrement inquiet peint sur les traits du plus vieux.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment, son sourire toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres.

Jaebum soupira de lassitude avant de dodeliner de la tête.

\- Elle va tellement t’enfoncer, Taehyungie.

Taehyung haussa les épaules et balaya l’air de la main.

\- Non, ne t’en fais pas, hyung.

Puis il se retourna. Il hoqueta de rire quand il tomba sur l’air surpris de Jeongguk. Le plus jeune le fixait intensément, les sourcils levés bien haut, la bouche légèrement entrouverte formant un « o » parfait. Taehyung pénétra dans le petit coin de paradis où Jeongguk était condamné à rester durant les semaines à venir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer au plus jeune ce qui venait de se produire mais fut coupé dans son élan.

Jeongguk avait un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Il indiqua ensuite Minjeong toujours blottie contre lui. Taehyung remarqua alors les yeux clos de la fillette et la façon dont son petit poing s’était agrippé au drap recouvrant toujours le blessé. Il ne put retenir le léger « Aw ! » se formant déjà sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il additionna deux et deux et fit le tour du lit pour ne pas déranger la fillette endormie. Il s’assit doucement sur le bord du lit, ne voulant absolument pas réveillé l’enfant dormant à poings fermés, et laissa son regard s’attarder sur l’image qu’il avait sous les yeux. 

Qui aurait cru quelques mois plus tôt que Jeon Jeongguk sauverait la vie d’une enfant dont il ne connaissait rien et mettrait son propre corps sur la trajectoire des balles pour la protéger ? Taehyung n’était pas certain d’y avoir jamais pensé.

Il se laissa faire quand Jeongguk attrapa une de ses mains et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il se laissa entraîner dans une étreinte suffocante. Il arrangea sa position sur le matelas, fit bien attention à ne pas effleurer le flan blessé du tireur. Il posa délicatement la tête sur l’épaule du plus jeune et, par automatisme, ses doigts allèrent tracer des motifs invisibles sur la peau halée du torse de Jeongguk.

Un silence serein s’installa sur les lieux. Les quelques éclats de rire lointains et les sanglots devinrent presque inaudible. Une bulle s’était formée autour du trio et Taehyung n’avait aucune envie de la faire éclater. Il ferma les yeux et sa main cessa tout mouvement près du cœur de Jeongguk. Il sourit contre la clavicule du plus jeune quand il sentit les battements réguliers sous sa paume.

Il ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu’il avait vu en arrivant devant le rideau déjà tiré. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Jeongguk ait rempli ce rôle simplement, instinctivement, faisant la lecture à Minjeong jusqu’à ce que la petite fille s’endorme naturellement tout contre lui. Un soupir de contentement s’échappa de ses lèvres et, à contrecœur, il sortit de son mutisme.

\- Jeonggukkie ?

Un simple « Hum » lui répondit, celui-ci à peine marmonné. Taehyung releva la tête pour voir que les yeux du plus jeune étaient fermés. Le tireur avait un bras enroulé autour de Minjeong, l’autre pressé contre le dos de Taehyung. Ce dernier faillit mourir une nouvelle fois sous le trop-plein d’affection mais retourna sagement se caler dans le creux que formaient le cou et l’épaule du plus jeune. Il reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour adopter Minjeong ?

Taehyung sentit plus qu’il ne vit le plus jeune tourner brusquement la tête. Il se redressa donc sur un coude et fit face à Jeongguk, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Le tireur avait l’air abasourdi par sa question.

\- Tae ?

Taehyung ne réussit pas à affronter le regard du plus jeune. Il détourna légèrement les yeux, tritura nerveusement le drap recouvrant à présent seulement la partie basse du corps de Jeongguk. Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de dire oui mais… Namjoon-hyung m’a exposé l’idée et… Quand je t’ai vu agir aussi aisément avec Minjeong, je me suis dit que, peut-être, enfin… Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose ?

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce, laissant la question de Taehyung en suspens. Il osa un regard à la dérobée en direction de Jeongguk. Le plus jeune avait toujours cette mine éberluée sur les traits. 

Taehyung prit soudainement peur. Jamais Jeongguk et lui n’avaient ne serait-ce qu’évoquer l’idée d’adopter. Encore moins une petite fille qu’ils connaissaient à peine et dont les parents avaient été tués plus ou moins par leur faute. Le fait même qu’un enfant puisse être admis dans la famille ne leur avait jamais effleuré l’esprit.

Le plus vieux redouta alors la réaction de Jeongguk suite à son interrogation. Peut-être s’était-il fourvoyé ? Peut-être Jeongguk agissait seulement de cette manière avec Minjeong parce qu’il se sentait responsable de la mort des parents de la fillette ?

Taehyung ravala ses doutes. Il afficha un sourire à toute épreuve, la forme rectangulaire lui causant une légère douleur au niveau des zygomatiques.

\- Oublie, Jeonggukkie. Je –

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas vu le sourire sincère se former progressivement sur les lèvres de Jeongguk, ni même l’éclat d’excitation dans les pupilles du blessé. Il fut donc surpris quand, de sa seule main libre, Jeongguk l’attira à lui et vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé.

La main du plus jeune contre son cuir chevelu lui intimait de ne pas s’éloigner, la langue de Jeongguk contre la sienne lui transmettait tous les mots que le tireur n’avait pas pu prononcer. Lorsque Jeongguk brisa lui-même le contact qu’il avait initié, il posa son front contre celui de Taehyung et celui-ci se laissa fondre en découvrant le sourire simple sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire qui en disait beaucoup trop sans que Jeongguk ait à former le moindre son.

Taehyung posa une main sur celle toujours positionnée sur son crâne et fit migrer celle-ci sur sa joue. Il chercha avidement le contact et ne broncha pas quand Jeongguk pouffa face à lui, déposant un chaste et nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Taehyung ?

Taehyung, qui avait fermé les yeux sans s’en rendre compte, les rouvrit lentement, éblouit par un sourire lapinesque auquel il n’avait pas eu le droit pendant trop longtemps.

\- Si c’est avec toi, et seulement avec toi, alors sache que je serais très heureux que Minjeong devienne notre fille.

Le souffle de Taehyung se bloqua quelque part dans sa trachée. Il dévisagea Jeongguk, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à savoir si le plus jeune était certain de ce qu’il avançait. Tout ce qu’il trouva furent le sourire familier et la tendresse dans les yeux du tireur. Il laissa donc exploser sa joie, se jetant au cou de Jeongguk sans prendre gardes aux blessures de celui-ci.

Il parsema le visage du plus jeune de baisers, n’oubliant pas une seule parcelle de peau, provoquant un éclat de rire que Jeongguk ne retint pas. Il termina son œuvre sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui se rallongea confortablement, veillant à ne pas déranger Minjeong toujours ensommeillée, entraînant Taehyung avec lui. Le plus vieux suivit ses habitudes et alla fureter contre le cou du blessé, son nez effleurant à peine la peau se trouvant là. Ses lèvres caressèrent brièvement l’épiderme de Jeongguk et, avant qu’il ait pu filtrer ses pensées, les mots s’échappèrent de sa bouche.

\- Je t’aime, Jeongguk.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut une pression à peine présente sur le haut de son crâne et une étreinte plus étouffante. Mais ça lui suffisait largement.


	6. Let Me Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le chat n'est pas là, les poissons dansent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin TT Enfin, "déjà", tout est relatif :3 Un dernier OC fait une brève apparition, mais avant cela vous avez le droit à une surprise ma foi agréable ? 8D

Il avait fallu deux semaines avant que Jeongguk puisse enfin quitter son lit d’hôpital avec l’autorisation de Jackson. « Mais ne fait pas trop d’efforts inutiles pour le moment, Jeonggukkie ». Taehyung avait ricané en voyant le plus jeune lever les yeux au ciel.

Il avait cependant veillé à ce que Jeongguk respecte l’avis médical de Jackson et lui avait interdit l’accès à la salle de sport. Cette restriction lui avait valu plusieurs moues boudeuses, et il avait plus d’une fois surpris le plus jeune à faire des pompes ou des flexions quand celui-ci pensait être à l’abri des regards indiscrets dans la salle de bain. Mais il n’en avait pas tenu rigueur à Jeongguk. La routine était incrustée dans les pores du tireur. Il s’était trouvé incapable de lui retirer ça.

Ils avaient également tout mis en ordre pour que Minjeong soit officiellement leur fille, avait demandé son avis à la principale concernée. Taehyung avait presque été jaloux de l’enfant quand celle-ci s’était jetée au cou de Jeongguk une fois tous les papiers signés. Le plus jeune n’avait pas manqué le taquiner sur son comportement mais Taehyung n’avait pas trouvé la foi de lui en vouloir.

Même après trois semaines, il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu’il voyait parfois au détour d‘un couloir, ou lorsqu’il revenait d’une journée particulièrement stressante passée dans le silence de sa tanière. Il n’était pas rare qu’il découvre alors un Jeongguk endormi sur le canapé, une Minjeong blottie contre son père adoptif. Il avait même été particulièrement touché quand, un soir, il était rentré pour trouver un pseudo-appartement plongé dans le noir. Il avait immédiatement pris la direction de la chambre et était resté figé dans l’encadrement de la porte. L’affection l’avait submergé en voyant Jeongguk se servant de son corps tout entier pour englober la minuscule Minjeong. Il avait alors été effrayé par la sonnerie de téléphone du tireur endormi. Il n’avait pas pu empêcher un sourire de venir se planter sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il avait vu le fond d’écran du plus jeune en répondant à l’appel de Yugyeom. Sur la photo, Jeongguk était toujours dans son lit d’hôpital, assoupi, son flan droit bandé sur toute la longueur et, à ses côtés, deux êtres dormaient paisiblement. Il avait immédiatement cherché à savoir qui était l’heureux propriétaire de la photo originale. Il n’avait pas été étonné d’apprendre que Micha l’avait envoyée à toute la famille. Jeongguk avait alors informé Taehyung que « C’était sa petite vengeance personnelle après que tu aies pratiquement déballé sa vie privée ». Mais le plus vieux n’avait pas réussi à en vouloir à la jeune femme. La photo était parfaite et il la remercierait dès qu’il la croiserait.

Taehyung laissa un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres en se remémorant tous les changements qui avaient pris place dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Il savait au fond de lui qu’à partir de maintenant, les choses ne pourraient aller qu’en s’améliorant. Il lâcha un soupir fatigué et il trépigna de joie quand il aperçut la porte menant à ses quartiers. Il allait devoir remercier Namjoon pour lui avoir permis de rentrer plus tôt. Le mariage approchait à grands pas et ils étaient sur la sécurité depuis plusieurs jours. Même un tel événement n’était pas sans risque et tout le monde dans la famille était bien trop conscient de cela. Mais Taehyung avait finalement réussi à trouver la parade parfaite si un quelconque souci venait à se manifester, que ce soit pendant la cérémonie ou le repas gigantesque qui suivrait. Namjoon l’avait donc remercié et l’avait congédié plus tôt qu’à l’accoutumée. « Tu mérites de te reposer, Tae ». Taehyung n’avait pas cherché à tergiverser et s’était éclipsé plus rapidement que jamais.

Quand il poussa la porte de ses quartiers, il pouffa silencieusement. Il ne rêvait pas le Limp Bizkit joué au volume maximum dans le salon, ni même les légers soupirs d’effort provenant de la même pièce. Il dodelina de la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. 

Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu’il accrocha sur une patère prévue à cet effet, défit ses chaussures avant de les ranger dans le meuble adéquat. Il ne chercha même pas à rejoindre la personne se tuant à la tâche dans le salon. Il prit immédiatement la direction de la salle de bain à la recherche d’une serviette qui serait sans doute nécessaire dans les minutes à venir.

Lorsqu’il eut trouvé l’objet de sa quête, il s’avança finalement dans le salon, la musique de plus en plus forte à mesure qu’il s’approchait de sa cible. Il resta un moment silencieux, observant l’homme dont le corps ruisselait de sueur tandis que celui-ci enchaînait les pompes à un rythme effréné. 

Le regard de Taehyung voyagea fébrilement sur le corps face à lui, sur les muscles dorsaux se contractant à chaque poussée. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux. Il jura mentalement quand il comprit que cette simple vision avait suffi à l’exciter plus que de raisons, sa démarche légèrement modifiée par le problème grandissant entre ses jambes. 

Il grogna faiblement avant d’abandonner la serviette sur le canapé. Précautionneusement, il se plaça dans le dos du sportif et attendit que l’homme soit en phase de descente pour venir l’écraser de tout son poids. Ça lui apprendrait à désobéir aux recommandations de Jackson. Et à être aussi sexy.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Taehyung quand on grommela quelque chose sous lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais Jeonggukkie ?

\- Chae, chu m’échrache.

Taehyung pouffa et s’appuya contre le sol, laissant à Jeongguk la place de se retourner. Lorsqu’il fut certain que le plus jeune était parfaitement allongé sur le dos, il se laissa retomber mollement sur le torse du tireur, faisant fi de la sueur. Il joignit ses mains sur le sternum de Jeongguk et posa le menton sur celles-ci, un sourire amusé planant sur ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand il sentit les mains du tireur glisser sur sa taille. Il se laissa totalement faire quand Jeongguk tendit à peine le cou pour venir l’embrasser directement sur les lèvres.

À tâtons, Taehyung retrouva la serviette qu’il avait abandonnée sur le canapé et s’en servit pour essuyer les perles de sueur sur le visage du plus jeune. Il balaya la frange trempée et épongea le front de Jeongguk doucement. Il fut stoppé dans son geste quand le tireur se saisit de son poignet.

\- Tu vas te salir, Tae. Et je peux faire ça tout seul, tu sais ?

Un sourire mince fendait le visage de Jeongguk mais Taehyung fit la moue.

\- Ce ne sont que des vêtements, Gukkie.

Il voulut se frapper mentalement lorsque la phrase sortit de sa bouche, le quiproquo attendant sagement qu’on le remarque. Jeongguk se contenta simplement de pouffer. Taehyung bouda un peu plus.

\- Je sais, Tae. Le sol est froid de toute façon. Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de me traîner un rhume.

Taehyung abdiqua face à cet argument. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus devoir supporter un Jeongguk malade. Il savait déjà trop bien les dégâts que cela pouvait causer. Il se releva donc même si l’envie de taquiner le plus jeune était toujours bien présente. Il tendit une main secourable au tireur qui ne la refusa pas et usa de toutes ses forces pour aider cette armoire à glace à se relever. 

Il ne manqua pas le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Jeongguk. Il n’oublia pas non plus de constater le short de basketball que le plus jeune portait et qui tombait sans doute un peu trop suggestivement sur ses hanches. Jeongguk prit la serviette des mains de Taehyung et posa un baiser sur le front du plus vieux avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

\- Merci, Tae.

Taehyung déglutit difficilement et acquiesça sommairement, trop peu sûr de sa voix pour oser former le moindre mot. Il ne rata pas la manière dont les fesses de Jeongguk, parfaitement moulées dans le short cité précédemment, roulaient impeccablement à chaque pas que le plus jeune faisait en allant vers la cuisine. Il se délecta de ce simple spectacle, son membre gonflant déjà contre son jean. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Depuis leur dispute, Jeongguk et lui n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver seuls. Les blessures du plus jeune l’avait forcé à rester alité et la procédure d’adoption leur avait drainé toute leur énergie. Une semaine que Minjeong était avec eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Difficile de songer à ce genre d’interaction avec une enfant dans les parages.

\- Tae, où est-ce que tu as mis mon verre Iron Man ?

Taehyung faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, ses pensées se recentrant sur le moment présent, ses fantasmes oubliés. Il pouffa avant de trottiner jusqu’à la cuisine. Il passa devant Jeongguk et émit un petit cri surpris quand celui-ci plaça une tape subtilement calculée sur ses fesses. Il fit volte-face, son regard noir rendu inutile lorsqu’un sourire éclatant prit place sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte du placard se trouvant face à lui et tendit le verre tant réclamé au plus jeune dont le regard s’illumina face à l’objet.

Il réprima un hoquet de rire qui lui valut un regard interloqué de la part du tireur, celui-ci se servant tranquillement, le jus d’orange coulant à flot jusqu’à atteindre le bord du contenant.

\- Tu redeviens un vrai gosse quand ça concerne Iron Man, Gukkie, fut tout ce que trouva Taehyung pour justifier l’éclat de rire qu’il avait presque laissé échapper.

Pour toute réponse, Jeongguk lui tira la langue et s’adossa au comptoir avant de boire goulument son verre.

Taehyung essaya de ne pas se laisser tenter. Il essaya de ne pas suivre la goutte qui s’était échappé du coin des lèvres du plus jeune. Il essaya de ne pas tracer de lui-même la trajectoire humide que formerait cette même goutte sur la gorge de Jeongguk, sur son torse, se mêlant à la sueur faisant toujours luire la peau du tireur. Il lutta. En vain.

Son regard se trouva de nouveau happé. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le sillon que traça la goutte de jus de fruit sur l’épiderme de Jeongguk. Il suivit instinctivement le chemin qu’elle emprunta, coulant sur le menton pour atterrir sur le pectoral du tireur avant de continuer sa course dans la vallée abdominale du plus jeune.

Sans en avoir conscience, Taehyung geignit faiblement, le silence omniprésent augmentant l’impact du son plus que nécessaire. La pomme d’Adam de Jeongguk cessa tout mouvement lorsqu’il comprit quelle était l’origine du petit gémissement plaintif qu’il n’avait absolument pas rêvé. 

Taehyung détourna immédiatement les yeux quand ceux de Jeongguk se posèrent sur sa personne. Il s’empourpra, ses joues devenant sans doute aussi rouge que le pull qu’il portait. Il osa à peine une œillade en direction du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci pouffa dans son coin, continuant à boire comme si de rien était. Taehyung capta le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Jeongguk et afficha une moue boudeuse quand, d’un simple geste de la main, le tireur lui indiqua de le rejoindre.

\- Viens là.

Taehyung hésita avant de céder. Il remarqua alors que le sourire sur les lèvres de Jeongguk avait changé du tout au tout, statuant simplement l’affection et la tendresse. Lorsqu’il fut suffisamment proche du tireur, il ne s’opposa pas au bras venant s’enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il rendit précautionneusement son étreinte à Jeongguk, veillant à ne pas appuyer trop abondamment sur les plaies toujours pansées. Il s’enivra du parfum du plus jeune malgré la sueur toujours sur sa route, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du tireur. Il ne bougea pas, profitant enfin de l’intimité dont il avait eu tellement envie ces dernières semaines. Il se rassasia de la présence de Jeongguk à ses côtés, laissa le silence confortable les bercer dans une bulle n’appartenant qu’à eux.

Il ne nota pas toute de suite le son du verre entrant en contact avec le comptoir derrière eux. Il enregistra instantanément la main libre de Jeongguk caressant son dos de haut en bas, le geste familier. Il frissonna quand les doigts du plus jeune effleurèrent la peau laissée à l’air libre, son pull étant légèrement remonté sur son abdomen. Il frémit quand les mains de Jeongguk se posèrent sur le bas de ses reins, flirtant dangereusement avec ses fesses. Il fondit totalement quand les mains du plus jeune survolèrent sa peau, passant habilement sous son pull.

Taehyung avait déjà le souffle court. Il posa les mains sur les pectoraux à sa disposition pour s’écarter légèrement et releva les yeux. Il eut du mal à soutenir l’intensité du regard de Jeongguk, les pupilles de son vis-à-vis dilatées au possible. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune, ses mains quittant le torse de Jeongguk, glissant sur les épaules larges pour s’agripper à la nuque musclée. Les mains de Jeongguk quant à elles pressèrent contre ses reins avec force. Un gémissement échappa à Taehyung lorsque son érection déjà douloureuse alla frotter contre le sexe étonnamment dur de Jeongguk. 

Un gémissement dont le plus jeune se servit pour envahir la bouche de Taehyung, sa langue ne laissant aucun répit à celle du plus vieux. Taehyung tenta tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus mais ce fut peine perdu, son corps déjà beaucoup trop malléable contre celui de Jeongguk. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps le couinement se formant dans sa gorge quand les mains de Jeongguk se faufilèrent par-delà son jean, par-delà son boxer, et malaxèrent ses fesses avec avidité.

Taehyung coupa court au baiser quand son bassin rencontra une nouvelle fois celui du plus jeune, n’oubliant pas de mordiller légèrement la lèvre de Jeongguk en s’éloignant. Il colla son front contre celui du tireur, un éclat de rire fantôme passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n’arrivait pas à réguler son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration était devenue erratique en l’espace de quelques secondes.

\- Bébé…

Jeongguk s’était exprimé dans un souffle, la voix déjà plus rauque. Et Taehyung se trouva à chercher activement la friction, rapprochant toujours plus leurs deux corps alors que cela semblait impossible. Il plaça ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du plus jeune.

\- Où est Minie ?

À l’aide de ses dents, il emprisonna la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, ses mains décoiffant son pauvre vis-à-vis en tirant à peine sur les mèches à portée.

\- École. Puis Hobi-hyung et Deehan iront la –

Taehyung n’eut pas besoin de plus d’indication. Il dévora les lèvres de Jeongguk, redécouvrant la bouche du plus jeune à grands coups de langue. Il se laissa manipuler quand Jeongguk le porta sans difficultés jusque dans leur chambre, ses mains toujours solidement agrippées aux fesses de Taehyung. Ce dernier retira son pull dès que Jeongguk le lui ordonna, le vêtement atterrissant quelque part entre le couloir et la chambre. Il ne quitta pas les lèvres du plus jeune une fois qu’ils furent dans le sanctuaire de leur chambre.

Le corps de Jeongguk ondula contre le sien dès qu’il fut allongé, sur le dos, contre le matelas du lit au centre de la pièce. Le plus jeune fondit sur ses lèvres, ses mains s’affairant déjà à défaire sa ceinture, son pantalon, son boxer. Taehyung perdait complètement pieds, sa peau, ses hanches, son cœur, réagissant au moindre effleurement. Il n’avait pas goûté à ça depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Tout son être était en manque de l’homme au-dessus de lui. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir toute sa frustration. Il désirait Jeongguk, voulait tout de lui.

Il sanglota presque quand la chaleur du plus jeune disparut au-dessus de lui le temps que ce dernier se débarrasse de son short. Les yeux de Taehyung passèrent la silhouette de Jeongguk aux rayons X, son regard s’arrêtant sur l’érection tendue, recourbée vers l’abdomen du plus jeune. Taehyung se tortilla sur le lit, l’impatience ayant peu à peu raison de lui. Il se redressa, s’asseyant au bord du matelas quand Jeongguk fit mine de le rejoindre. Quand le plus jeune fut face à lui dans toute sa gloire, il l’obligea à s’immobiliser et le saisit par les hanches. 

Taehyung releva la tête, croisant ainsi les orbes onyx de Jeongguk et laissa un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant, je vais te tailler la pipe du siècle, Jeonggukkie.

Et sans prévenir le plus jeune, il prit la tête de son sexe en bouche, jouant de sa langue sur le gland duquel s’étaient déjà échappées quelques gouttes de pré-sperme. Par-dessous ses cils, il observa la moindre réaction se dessinant sur le visage de Jeongguk. La manière dont ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration, la façon qu’il avait de se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher ses grognements de plaisir de résonner dans la pièce, sa bouche s’entrouvrant finalement pour s’exprimer librement.

Taehyung appréciait beaucoup trop ce spectacle pour son propre bien. Le poids de l’érection de Jeongguk contre sa langue le fit frissonner. Ses mains migrèrent des hanches du plus jeune vers ses fesses.

Taehyung prit son temps pour laisser sa mâchoire se détendre, les allées et venues de sa bouche sur le sexe du plus jeune rendues de plus en plus aisées, ses lèvres brillantes de salive. Il ne quittait pas Jeongguk des yeux, aidant le plus jeune même, pressant sur ses fesses pour lui intimer de s’enfoncer toujours plus. Les mains du tireur appuyaient de temps à autres contre son crâne, emmêlant sa tignasse, tirant parfois sur les mèches.

Quand la prise sur ses cheveux se fit plus dur, Taehyung ferma les yeux. Jeongguk venait d’atteindre le fond de sa gorge. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles et Taehyung ne put se retenir d’avaler plus longtemps, ses muscles se resserrant autour du gland de Jeongguk. Le grognement s’échappant de la bouche du plus jeune fit oublier à Taehyung les quelques larmes s’étant accumulées au coin de ses yeux.

Il ne broncha pas quand Jeongguk commença à donner des coups de butoir de plus en plus profondément, avalant abondamment chaque fois que le gland du plus jeune venait se heurter à la paroi de sa gorge. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir, mais le plaisir de voir Jeongguk dans cet état surpassait tout le reste. 

Taehyung abandonna alors l’une des fesses du plus jeune et empoigna sa propre érection. Le contact de la paume de sa main sur la chair ultra-sensible le fit gémir bruyamment au moment même où Jeongguk frappait une fois de plus les murs de sa gorge. Il n’arriva pas à empêcher ses dents d’effleurer le sexe toujours omniprésent dans sa bouche et le feulement qu’il obtint en retour lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes me sucer à ce point, Tae ?

Les mots étaient crus, la voix de Jeongguk rendue rauque par le plaisir, et Taehyung ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que gémir autour du sexe du plus jeune. Il fut toutefois étonné quand Jeongguk l’obligea à se stopper dans son élan.

L’érection du plus jeune glissa hors de sa bouche en émettant un léger « pop », quelques filets de bave la liant encore aux lèvres de Taehyung. Celui-ci se débarrassa des résidus de salive d’un revers de main, la gorge douloureuse. Il essaya de parler mais il n’arriva à former qu’un gargouillement inaudible. Il se racla la gorge et retenta l’expérience.

\- Pourquoi, Gukkie ?

Son ton était suppliant, presque un sanglot, et sa voix avait gagné en profondeur. Elle serait sans doute cassée le lendemain matin. Il adressa un regard rempli d’incompréhension à Jeongguk qui n’afficha rien d’autre qu’un sourire espiègle. 

Celui-ci s’accroupit face à Taehyung et posa une main sur la joue du plus vieux, dessinant de minuscules cercles avec son pouce sur la pommette se trouvant là.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je veux te sentir tout autour de moi, je veux être certain que tu ne puisses plus penser à rien d’autre qu’à moi au moment de jouir. Tu comprends, Tae ?

Le ton était doux mais les intentions ne l’étaient pas. Et un frisson malin parcourut l’échine de Taehyung, son érection tressaillant déjà d’anticipation. Il acquiesça d’un faible mouvement de tête et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Jeongguk l’embrassa sans préavis, le dépossédant de l’air contenu dans ses poumons. 

Il s’agrippa à la nuque du tireur cherchant désespérant une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Il gémit dans le baiser lorsque Jeongguk l’attrapa sous les cuisses, les faisant tous les deux reculer sur le matelas. Il ne se débattit pas quand Jeongguk l’allongea lentement, une main sécurisant sa nuque, l’autre écartant un peu plus ses cuisses.

Taehyung inspira une grande goulée d’air, abandonnant momentanément les lèvres de Jeongguk quand le doigt de celui-ci s’appliqua à faire des cercles pour détendre son entrée. Il avait été tellement embourbé dans la sensation des lèvres de Jeongguk contre les siennes qu’il n’avait pas vu le plus jeune se saisir du lubrifiant. La tiédeur du produit le surprit légèrement mais il s’y accoutuma rapidement. 

Très vite, il se retrouva pantelant, les doigts de Jeongguk bougeant profondément en lui, frôlant toujours sa prostate sans jamais la toucher vraiment. Taehyung voulait plus, la chaleur familière se faisant pressante dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait jouir. Terriblement.

Il lâcha le drap qu’il avait empoigné dans le feu de l’action et dirigea sa main vers son érection douloureuse, le pré-sperme se déversant lentement sur la peau de son abdomen. Mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et sa main fut presque écrasée par celle de Jeongguk.

\- Pas tant que je ne t’y ai pas autorisé, d’accord bébé ?

Taehyung mordit dans sa lèvre avec violence mais accepta la contrainte. Il alla s’empaler avec un peu plus de ferveur sur les doigts de Jeongguk. Il se sentait proche de la fin mais ne pas pouvoir se toucher lui donnait le tournis. Il allait supplier Jeongguk de faire plus quand sa vision se troubla, de petites étoiles dansant devant ses yeux tandis qu’un miaulement s’échappait de sa bouche, une vague de plaisir le percutant de plein fouet. Les doigts de Jeongguk cessèrent immédiatement de bouger dans son antre.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, Taehyung essaya de ne pas venir sur le coup, son érection palpitante de plus en plus douloureuse. Les lèvres de Jeongguk se posèrent doucement sur ses paupières et quand le contact disparut, Taehyung rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard du plus jeune par la même occasion, ne trouvant dans les iris chocolat qu’affection et admiration.

Jeongguk se pencha au-dessus de lui, marmonna tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu veux jouir, Tae ?

Taehyung ne répondit pas sur l’instant, sa frustration redescendant quelque peu alors que Jeongguk parsemait son visage de baiser, suçotait la peau de son cou. Il mit sans doute un peu trop de temps à répondre puisque les doigts de Jeongguk allèrent de nouveau à la rencontre de sa prostate, le faisant ainsi sangloter d’extase.

\- Je te veux toi, Jeonggukie ! _Je t’en supplie_ , juste toi.

Sa demande fut entendue, Jeongguk embrassant le bout de son nez du bout des lèvres. Taehyung se sentit affreusement vide quand les doigts du plus jeune ne le remplirent plus. Il ne rata pas le grognement satisfait de Jeongguk, la façon dont le plus jeune le dévorait des yeux. Il observa alors que le tireur pressait une quantité de lubrifiant importante dans la paume de sa main. Il saliva quand ladite main alla enserrer l’érection délaissée du plus jeune, quand ce-dernier rejeta la tête en arrière en exerçant quelques coups de poignet sur son membre tendu. Il était impatient, avide, désireux. Il couina quand la chaleur du corps de Jeongguk l’enveloppa de nouveau. 

Taehyung enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du tireur et l’attira dans un baiseur sulfureux, son dos s’arquant, son bassin cherchant désespérément une friction ne serait-ce qu’infime. Mais il fut ralenti dans ses ardeurs par la main de Jeongguk sur sa hanche.

\- Tae ?

Taehyung papillonna des paupières pour immédiatement sombrer dans le regard du plus jeune. Il était à l’écoute, peu importe ce qui lui dirait Jeongguk, il l’entendrait.

\- N’oublie pas de me dire quand c’est trop, d’accord ?

Taehyung acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Il sentit son cœur, déjà malmené, se serrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il fut témoin du sourire éternellement lapinesque de Jeongguk au-dessus de lui.

\- Où sommes-nous maintenant ?

Taehyung tenta d’apaiser la tempête s’étant réveillée dans son thorax, mélange d’affection, de luxure. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur le visage de Jeongguk, traça la ligne de la mâchoire du plus jeunes avec ses lèvres, mordilla le lobe du tireur et murmura dans un souffle :

\- Bleu.

Une bulle d’il ne savait trop quoi explosa dans sa cage thoracique quand Jeongguk pouffa avant d’enchaîner sur une autre question.

\- Tu penses être capable de te retenir pendant encore quelques minutes ?

Une fois de plus, Taehyung acquiesça.

\- Je suis tout à toi, Gukkie.

Ce furent les mots qui déclenchèrent les hostilités, qui firent basculer Jeongguk. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre avant de fondre sur celles de Taehyung. Ce dernier frétilla sous le toucher du tireur, geignit quand l’érection de Jeongguk se forgea un passage entre ses chairs. Ses ongles allèrent s’enfoncer dans les biceps du plus jeune. Il voulait désespérément jouir. Mais il avait assuré à Jeongguk qu’il saurait se retenir jusqu’au moment propice. Alors il endura.

Les coups de reins de Jeongguk étaient lents mais profonds, précis mais n’atteignant jamais totalement leur cible. Tout ça dans le seul but de rendre Taehyung complètement fou. La manœuvre fonctionnait parfaitement bien. 

Taehyung était déjà à court d’air dans ses poumons, ses cuisses tremblaient violemment autour des hanches de Jeongguk et ses muscles se resserraient déjà par à-coups autour du sexe du plus jeune. Son cœur tambourinait contre son thorax et il se sentit partir quand les lèvres de Jeongguk se posèrent sur la peau de son cou. Tous ses membres enfermèrent le corps du plus jeune dans une étreinte étouffante. Les dents de Jeongguk se refermèrent sur son épiderme. Taehyung pleurnicha presque sous le coup du plaisir, sa respiration saccadée.

Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, tenta de repousser l’orgasme malgré son érection toujours plus douloureuse. Il eut bien du mal à ne pas jouir dans la seconde quand Jeongguk lécha le lobe de son oreille.

\- Tu es toujours avec moi, Tae ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche que Taehyung remarqua son souffle laborieux. Il rouvrit donc les yeux et constata à quel point le plus jeune semblait à court d’oxygène. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête à la question qu’on lui avait posé. Puis il passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de Jeongguk. Il trouva la force d’embrasser la tempe du tireur, oubliant son propre plaisir pendant quelques secondes, l’inquiétude d’entendre la respiration si chaotique du plus jeune diminuant imperceptiblement ses ardeurs. 

\- Je vais bien, Jeonggukkie. Mais j’ai l’impression que tes poumons et toi avez quelques difficultés.

Il osa laisser échapper un fin filet de rire. Il n’aurait sans doute pas dû.

Jeongguk cessa tout mouvement, s’appuya sur l’un de ses avant-bras, et dévisagea Taehyung. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement face au regard trop intense du plus jeune, les pupilles faisant presque disparaître l’iris déjà sombre. Taehyung avait loupé une occasion de fermer sa bouche. Il le sut dès l’instant où un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres de Jeongguk. 

Taehyung frissonna quand les lèvres du plus jeune effleurèrent son lobe, quand la langue du tireur passa sur la marque tout juste laissée contre son cou, quand Jeongguk donna un coup de bassin violent lui rappelant qu’il était toujours là. Le souffle de Taehyung se bloqua dans sa trachée quand celui du plus jeune vibra contre son oreille.

\- Sur le ventre, Tae. Maintenant.

Taehyung gémit pour seule réponse. Il s’en voulut presque quand la chaleur du corps de Jeongguk contre le sien disparut brutalement. Il obéit toutefois. 

Il s’allongea sur le ventre, le frottement de son érection contre les draps l’obligeant à relever légèrement les fesses. Il n’avait toujours pas le droit de jouir. Il avait déjà fait une erreur. Il n’allait pas aggraver son cas.

Il frémit quand il sentit la présence de Jeongguk derrière lui, quand le sexe du plus jeune glissa contre son coccyx sans le pénétrer. Il tressaillit quand l’une des mains du plus jeune caressa son dos, partant du bas de ses reins et remontant jusqu’à sa nuque, l’autre exerçant une pression sur sa hanche qui laisserait sans doute des marques sur le long terme.

La main sur sa nuque s’arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes que Jeongguk mit à profit pour le pénétrer jusqu’à la garde. Taehyung se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de force quand le sexe de Jeongguk alla rencontrer sa prostate que la chair céda sous la pression. Il se tendit quand le souffle de Jeongguk buta à nouveau contre son épiderme, moite et rempli de promesse. Il geignit quand les dents du plus jeune vinrent mordiller la peau de son épaule, quand les lèvres de Jeongguk migrèrent lentement sur sa nuque. Chaque mouvement était calculé, accentué par un coup de rein, et Taehyung perdait progressivement toute trace de rationalité.

\- Je vais te montrer, Tae. Je vais te prouver que mes poumons et moi allons parfaitement bien.

Lorsque Jeongguk lui infligea un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres, plus profond, Taehyung lâcha un miaulement d’extase. Ses mains se refermèrent brutalement sur les draps, ses jointures presque aussi blanches que le tissu. Il était complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Perdu dans Jeongguk.

*** * ***

Jeongguk n’épargnait rien à Taehyung. Ses ongles, même courts, allaient s’enfoncer dans les hanches du plus vieux, ses coups de butoir n’étaient absolument pas tendres, les gémissements de Taehyung lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il n’exerçait aucun contrôle sur lui-même, en aurait de toute façon été incapable.

Des semaines qu’il rêvait de ça, qu’il avait envie de Taehyung. Des semaines qu’il se retenait d’agir. Maintenant qu’il retrouvait la chaleur du plus vieux, les marmonnements incohérents ponctués de miaulements extatiques, il ne comptait pas les laisser partir si rapidement.

Sous lui, le corps de Taehyung était devenu totalement malléable. Les cuisses du plus vieux tremblaient sous ses paumes, la peau tannée qu’il avait sous les yeux était luisante de sueur. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt à donner au plus vieux ce qu’il souhaitait. On avait osé mettre en doute son endurance. Et ce n’était pas un morceau de poumon en moins qui allait le changer à ce point. Malgré lui cependant, la simple vision de Taehyung dans cet état le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Il sentait cette chaleur familière s’accumuler dans son bas-ventre, ses coups de reins devenaient de moins en moins réguliers, erratiques, éparpillés.

Il se pencha en avant, effleura la nuque de Taehyung du bout des lèvres, les couinements du plus vieux sous lui le menant toujours plus près de l’orgasme. 

\- Alors, Tae ?

Il n’obtint qu’une réponse incohérente, mélange de soupirs lascifs et de gémissements insensés. Il ne cessa pas pour autant son assaut constant contre la prostate du plus vieux. Il se redressa lentement, une de ses mains restant positionnée sur la nuque de Taehyung. Du bout des doigts, il traça les lettres encrées dans la peau du plus vieux.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit alors dans son thorax. Il se souvenait du jour où Taehyung et lui s’étaient rendus dans ce salon de tatouage, l’insistance dont avait fait preuve le plus vieux. Son prénom, maintenant gravé à jamais dans la nuque de Taehyung.

Jeongguk fut sorti de ses pensées nostalgiques quand Taehyung se resserra subitement autour de son sexe. Il caressa le dos du plus vieux et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas décevoir l’attente de Taehyung.

\- Jeonggukkie… Je-Je ne peux plus… Je !

Jeongguk vit immédiatement les yeux hermétiquement clos de Taehyung, sa bouche largement ouverte à la recherche d’air, un filet de bave s’écoulant directement sur le drap au coin de ses lèvres. Il passa alors une main dans les mèches trempées de sueur du plus vieux, caressa la descente de rein avant d’entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Taehyung dans une poigne affective. Il embrassa l‘os de la mâchoire du plus vieux, ne cessant jamais de marteler le postérieur se trouvant sous lui.

\- Tu vas jouir, Taehyungie ?

Le plus vieux hocha vigoureusement la tête pour affirmer, emprisonnant dangereusement sa lèvre entre ses dents. Pour éviter qu’il ne se fasse mal inutilement, Jeongguk obligea Taehyung à lâcher sa pauvre lèvre malmenée, son pouce venant libérer la chair pulpeuse. Il intima au plus vieux de ne pas se blesser lui-même malgré le plaisir et, sa main maintenant libre, il s’en servit pour soulever le bassin de Taehyung. 

\- Vraiment ?

Il laissa son front rencontrer la cambrure du dos de Taehyung et sa main s’enroula autour du membre délaissé du plus vieux. 

\- Sans même que je t’ai touché ? 

Il pompa une fois, deux fois. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris par la réaction de Taehyung lorsque celui-ci vint s’empaler de lui-même plus profondément, plus violemment, sur son sexe. Il grommela face au rythme changeant de la friction. Il ne mit cependant pas fin à ses coups de poignet, même quand le bassin de Taehyung se heurta toujours plus brutalement au sien, le contact entraînant Jeongguk vers une fin qu’il savait inévitable. Entre ses dents, ce dernier marmonna :

\- Bébé…

Taehyung ralentit quelque peu la cadence à l’entente du surnom mais ne cassa pas son allure pour autant. Jeongguk grimaça, retenant tant bien que mal son orgasme, et lécha le lobe du plus vieux.

\- Laisse-toi aller.

Et Taehyung atteignit finalement l’orgasme, un cri silencieux obligeant ses lèvres à rester ouvertes, ses avant-bras cédant sous son poids. Jeongguk le branla tout du long, savourant les miaulements s’échappant de la gorge du plus vieux à cause de l’hypersensibilité. Jeongguk jouit à son tour lorsque les fesses de Taehyung se resserrèrent abruptement autour de son sexe, l’englobant dans une chaleur suffocante. 

Il grommela tandis que les vagues de plaisir pur venaient le faucher par à-coups, ses hanches ralentissant leur rythme effréné pour se contenter de soubresauts irréguliers. Il ne sentait plus la main qu’il avait liée à celle de Taehyung, celle-ci enfermée dans une poigne d’acier.

Quand ils furent totalement redescendus de leurs orgasmes, Jeongguk se retira prudemment de l’antre de Taehyung, cette dernière se contractant par automatisme autour de lui, la stimulation trop importante faisant naître de faibles gémissements dans la bouche du plus vieux. Jeongguk grimaça à chaque fois que les parois de Taehyung devenaient un peu trop étouffante et sa chair hypersensible fut agressée par la température plus basse de la chambre.

Il prit finalement en compte l’état dans lequel se trouvait Taehyung lorsque le plus vieux geignit une énième fois suite à la sensation de vide. Allongé à plat ventre, les cuisses écartées au possible, totalement offert. Jeongguk déglutit difficilement avant de disparaître dans le salon.

Il se saisit de la serviette abandonnée sur le dossier du canapé et prit la direction de la salle de bain où il humidifia le tissu. Il s’empressa de retrouver Taehyung toujours immobile sur le lit. Il passa le linge sur les fesses du plus vieux précautionneusement, ne voulant pas titiller l’épiderme déjà trop affecté par la moindre sensation. Il essuya les résidus de sperme et de lubrifiant sur les cuisses de Taehyung. Il prit ensuite sur lui de s’assurer que le plus vieux était toujours avec lui, dans cette chambre, et pas complètement perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir.

\- Tae, tu es encore avec moi ?

Il caressa doucement la chevelure de Taehyung, ses gestes contrastant radicalement avec ceux qu’il avait eus plus tôt. Ses doigts s’entremêlèrent aux mèches trempées, descendirent sur la nuque. Lorsqu’il n’obtint qu’un semblant de marmonnement, il embrassa la joue du plus vieux, puis son nez et, délicatement, l’allongea sur le dos.

Il s’appliqua à nettoyer l’abdomen couvert de traînées blanches. Il évita soigneusement le sexe sans doute encore trop sensible de Taehyung. Puis il s’occupa de s’arranger lui-même avant de jeter la serviette dans un coin de la pièce. Il accorda ensuite toute son attention à Taehyung, le plus vieux se laissant manipuler quand il les recouvrit tous les deux de la couverture, restée au pied du lit jusque-là.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Taehyung, le força à le regarder. Il dessina des arabesques sur la peau à l’aide de son pouce, adoptant le ton le plus doux dont il était capable pour ramener le plus vieux dans la réalité. Il voyait bien, dans les yeux de Taehyung, qu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait remis de son orgasme abrutissant. Il prit donc son temps pour le rappeler, l’inondant de caresses et de baisers papillons, de mots doux. De promesses.

\- Taehyung, je suis là. Tout va bien, d’accord ?

Un hochement de tête à peine perceptible le rassura. Taehyung redescendait progressivement, l’après-coup des émotions s’évaporant de son corps petit à petit.

Jeongguk serra le plus vieux dans ses bras et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front. Il sentit le bras de Taehyung s’enrouler autour de sa taille et leurs jambes s’entremêler. Ses sentiments le submergeant, Jeongguk laissa les mots se déverser. Ceux qu’il avait toujours essayé de démontrer sans les prononcer. 

\- Je t’aime, Taehyung. Je t’aime tellement, si tu savais.

*** * ***

Taehyung ne se souvenait pas avoir autant été chamboulé. Il n’avait même pas enregistré quand Jeongguk avait disparu de la pièce, quand le plus jeune avait tendrement pris soin de lui suite à leur coït éprouvant. Il avait entendu chaque mot murmuré contre son oreille visant à le sortir de sa torpeur, chaque remarque approbative. Il s’était blotti contre le tireur quand celui-ci l’avait finalement pris dans ses bras, quand la couverture avait complété leur cocon. Il était revenu à lui, avait laissé la douce chaleur de son orgasme se dissiper de son organisme, suite aux mots apaisants de Jeongguk. Il avait accueilli la fatigue à bras ouverts. Ses paupières lourdes avaient finalement trouvé la force de se fermer et il s’était laissé bercer par la chaleur du corps de Jeongguk contre le sien, par les bras l’enserrant dans une étreinte sécurisante.

Quand les derniers mots du plus jeune avaient atterri contre son front, là où les lèvres du tireur se trouvaient toujours, Taehyung avait cru les rêver.

\- Je t’aime Taehyung. Je t’aime tellement, si tu savais.

Taehyung avait senti la chaleur de l’amour se propager dans sa poitrine, ses yeux le piquant désagréablement, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait rien dit, s’était simplement collé un peu plus contre le torse de Jeongguk. Il avait embrassé la peau se trouvant là du bout des lèvres.

Taehyung n’avait jamais douté de l’amour de Jeongguk pour sa personne. Il voyait ce sentiment flotter inlassablement dans les iris du plus jeune dès qu’il croisait les orbes onyx. Il le sentait dans chaque geste, aussi minime soit-il, que Jeongguk effectuait envers lui. Chaque effleurement de leurs mains lorsqu’ils marchaient côte à côte, chaque mèche de cheveux replacée dans la hâte, chaque baiser volé au détour d’un couloir quand chacun était trop pris par ses activités. Chaque moment à s’effondrer sur le canapé tard le soir, à s’endormir aussi sec. Chaque instant intime partagé dans ce semblant d’appartement. 

Taehyung n’avait jamais eu besoin d’entendre les mots pour savoir. Il avait su les déceler de lui-même sans que Jeongguk ait besoin de les formuler. Alors les entendre à un moment pareil, où tous les deux étaient à fleur de peau, vulnérables ? Il n’y aurait jamais cru.

Il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres, la poitrine remplie d’amour, de tendresse, de tout ce qu’il ressentait pour Jeongguk et bien plus encore. Un « Je t’aime aussi, Jeongguk » s’échappa alors de ses lèvres dans un souffle avant que le sommeil ait raison de lui.

*** * ***

Taehyung émergea de ses rêves après ce qui lui parut une éternité. Il papillonna longuement des paupières et essaya de changer de position avant de se raviser. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les reins et il savait parfaitement ce qui avait causé cette peine. Lorsqu’il eut finalement les yeux bien ouverts, il laissa tout de même un air attendri prendre possession de ses traits.

Jeongguk était toujours là, un bras barrant la taille de Taehyung, allongé sur le ventre, la tête profondément enfoncée dans son oreiller. Son visage était dirigé vers Taehyung et ce dernier pouffa quand il nota le fin filet de bave s’écoulant des lèvres du plus jeune. Mais le faible éclat de rire moqueur se transforma rapidement en sourire affectueux.

Taehyung laissa sa main se balader sur la joue de Jeongguk, ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure de jais, effleurèrent l’oreille du tireur. Sa paume s’arrêta finalement sur la jonction entre le cou et l’épaule du plus jeune. Du bout des doigts, il traça les lettres qu’il savait présentes, incrustées, dans la peau de Jeongguk. Il le savait parce qu’il avait le même genre de marque dans sa propre nuque.

Il effleura chaque lettre dessinée à l’encre noire, son toucher éphémère faisant s’hérisser les poils de Jeongguk. Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il accentua chaque syllabe dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Tae-hyung.

Il éclata de rire pour de bon lorsque le bras de Jeongguk l’attira dans une étreinte suffocante.

\- Tu aimes savoir que je t’appartiens, hein Tae ?

\- Ça a quelque chose de grisant en effet.

Il hoqueta de rire quand Jeongguk grommela tout contre son cou. Le silence retomba dans l’appartement vide. Puis Taehyung se souvint des mots qu’il avait à peine perçu, des « Je t’aime » que Jeongguk avait susurré. 

Il se détacha légèrement du plus jeune et posa ses deux mains sur les joues du tireur encore à moitié endormi. Jeongguk eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et le regarda avec un air confus peint sur le visage. Taehyung se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait avoir droit à ce spectacle chaque jour de sa vie jusqu’à sa mort qu’il espérait lointaine. Il ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures et embrassa le plus jeune, transmettant ainsi tout son amour, toute son affection. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre sans le tireur à ses côtés. Deux mois lui avaient paru interminables.

Lorsqu’il fut à bout de souffle, il brisa l’échange et son front alla instinctivement à la rencontre de celui de Jeongguk. Il ferma les yeux quand les bras du tireur se refermèrent avec un peu plus de force autour de sa taille.

\- Taetae ?

Quand Taehyung ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua le froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage de Jeongguk, le regard qu’affichait le tireur cherchant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à l’embrasser si farouchement.

Pour rassurer Jeongguk, Taehyung afficha son sourire signature et déposa un autre baiser, beaucoup plus chaste celui-là, sur les lèvres du plus jeune, un léger « smack » résonnant dans la pièce.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches, Jeonggukkie, que je t’aime plus que tout au monde. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, Jeon Jeongguk.

Il avait dit tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, avait mis ses sentiments à nu pour le plus jeune et le silence s’était une nouvelle fois emparé de la chambre. 

Taehyung analysa la réaction de Jeongguk, les yeux attirés par les orbes onyx face à lui, amusé par le léger air choqué qu’avaient pris les traits du plus jeune.

Puis Jeongguk fondit sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant égoïstement l’air contenu dans ses poumons, marmonnant entre chaque assaut :

\- Je t’aime, Taehyung. Je t’aime. Je t’aime…

Chacun des mots soupirés par Jeongguk termina sa course sur les lèvres de Taehyung qui répondit avec autant d’ardeur, le sourire aux lèvres, complètement abasourdi par le bonheur qu’il ressentait. Les mains de Jeongguk se baladaient déjà sur son corps de nouveau allongé dos contre le matelas, agrippant chaque parcelle de peau. Les lèvres du plus jeune semaient des baisers papillons sur sa nuque et ses doigts lui chatouillaient les côtes.

Taehyung ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire et fut instantanément ébloui par le sourire lapinesque de Jeongguk au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune se baissa une nouvelle fois et lui offrit un bisou esquimau qui ravit encore un peu plus le cœur de Taehyung. Ce dernier attira le tireur dans un nouveau baiser alors que leurs bassins travaillaient déjà ensemble.

Ils furent totalement coupés dans leur élan quand une voix criarde et pourtant très reconnaissable résonna dans l’appartement malgré les portes closes.

\- Oh, les tourtereaux, vous êtes là ?! Minie vous réclame !

Taehyung échangea un regard paniqué avec Jeongguk que le plus jeune lui retourna. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de s’extirper de la couverture. Avant que Taehyung ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, on l’attrapa par le poignet et il entra violemment en collision avec un torse musclé. Il eut le souffle coupé durant les quelques secondes que durèrent le baiser et observa Jeongguk, interloqué.

\- Je m’occupe du bordel ici, tu t’occupes de nous trouver de quoi nous habiller ?

Taehyung arqua un sourcil avant de remarquer qu’il était en effet totalement nu. Il acquiesça d’un hochement de tête, ne laissa pas Jeongguk partir sans un dernier baiser fugace, et se mit en quête de vêtements propres.

Une fois qu’ils furent présentables et que quelques fenêtres avaient été ouvertes pour aérer les lieux, ils se rejoignirent devant la porte, Jeongguk déposant un énième baiser sur la tempe de Taehyung avant d’ouvrir le battant.

\- Ah bah dis donc vous en avez mis du –

Hoseok se stoppa dans sa phrase et leur jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait, éloignant volontairement Minjeong de leur emprise. Mais la petite fille ne le vit pas de cet œil et tendit immédiatement les bras vers Jeongguk.

Taehyung pouffa en voyant la réaction de son hyung et fut soudainement enveloppé dans une étreinte à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Quand la personne qui l’avait assailli s’éloigna, il reconnut celle qui partageait la vie de Hoseok et un sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Il allait la saluer comme il le fallait mais Hoseok agrippa le bras de la jeune femme en leur adressant une grimace à Jeongguk et à lui.

\- Deehan, éloigne-toi de lui, on ne sait pas ce qu’ils ont fait dans cet appartement.

Taehyung et Jeongguk s’entreregardèrent et le plus vieux pouffa en mettant son poing devant sa bouche. Il capta ensuite le regard de Deehan sur sa personne et se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise quand elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne réagit même pas quand Jeongguk l’embrassa sur le haut du crâne, retournant à l’intérieur de l’appartement, Minjeong dans ses bras. Le plus jeune n’oublia cependant pas de jeter un regard noir à Hoseok qui lui tira la langue. 

Taehyung observa Jeongguk jusqu’à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans le salon avant de reporter son attention sur les deux personnes encore présentes dans le couloir. Deehan pointa alors son propre cou du doigt et leva les deux pouces en direction de Taehyung. Ce dernier s’empourpra en réalisant ce qu’impliquait la jeune femme par ce geste. Il porta une main à son cou pour cacher la marque plus que visible se trouvant sans doute là. Deehan pouffa en le regardant faire.

\- Noona, ce n’est pas drôle.

Il avait les joues en feu mais cela n’empêcha pas Deehan de rire un peu plus fort alors que Hoseok l’entraînait déjà loin de leur porte.

\- Ce n’est rien, Taehyungie. J’en ai vu d’autre !

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil avant de se retourner pour sauter sur le dos de Hoseok qui salua Taehyung d’un signe de la main. Taehyung cligna des yeux, attendant que les deux amoureux disparaissent avant de lui-même retourner à l’intérieur de l’appartement derrière lui. Hoseok et Deehan étaient semblables à une tornade qu’on ne pouvait pas arrêter quand ils se retrouvaient. Il ne souhaitait pas se trouver sur leur chemin plus longtemps.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit à peine un pas en direction du salon qu’un éclat de rire cristallin résonna contre son tympan. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s’empressa de retrouver les deux êtres qui l’avaient abandonné aux mains de Hoseok et de Deehan.

Il s’arrêta quelques minutes quand il vit Minjeong assise sur les genoux de Jeongguk, s’amusant avec les joues du plus jeune. Il plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres lorsque la petite fille remarqua sa présence et Minjeong reprit son jeu étrange avec les joues du tireur.

Taehyung s’approcha silencieusement et, une fois derrière le canapé, dans le dos de Jeongguk, il obstrua la vue du plus jeune, ses mains venant cacher les yeux du tireur au reste du monde. Minjeong afficha un sourire à toute épreuve, un bref hoquet de rire s’échappant de ses lèvres. Les mains de Jeongguk vinrent recouvrir celles de Taehyung et le plus vieux fut forcé de se pencher en avant quand le tireur tira doucement sur ses bras.

Taehyung reposa son menton sur l’épaule de Jeongguk et tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux trop grands, trop expressifs du plus jeune. Il lui offrit un de ses sourires rectangulaires mais ses lèvres furent vite emprisonnées dans un baiser des plus innocents. Un simple contact de chair qui suffit pourtant à Taehyung. Il enroula ses bras, pendant jusque-là sur le torse de Jeongguk, autour des épaules de ce dernier. Lorsque le plus jeune brisa l’échange pour lui adresser un de ses sourires lapinesques, Taehyung se sentit fondre. 

Il libéra les épaules de Jeongguk et observa tandis que le tireur redonnait son attention à Minjeong, chatouillant les côtes de la fillette, couvrant le visage de l’enfant de bisous baveux qui lui valurent plus d’une grimace de dégoûts, les éclats de rire emplissant le vide de l’appartement.

Le cœur de Taehyung se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce qu’il avait là, il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Il fit le tour du canapé pour se blottir contre Jeongguk et embêter à son tour la pauvre petite Minjeong.

Il voulait arrêter le temps, rester figé dans ce moment où tout semblait si paisible alors que dans leur monde la moindre faiblesse était fatale. Il accorda un sourire à Jeongguk lorsque le plus jeune passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrassa la joue du tireur tandis que Minjeong se faisait une place entre leurs deux corps. 

Taehyung avait l’impression d’avoir finalement une vie normale. Et il n’aurait pas pu trouver mieux que les deux personnes se trouvant là pour partager son quotidien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des questions, ou si quelque chose s'étant déroulé dans cette fiction ne vous paraît pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires :3  
> Sachez que j'ai vraiment apprécié ce court voyage avec vous ♥ Chaque commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur :3 Et, espérons-le, je serais de retour rapidement avec un nouveau contenu :3  
> Merci encore pour votre lecture ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour les potentiels feels. Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé là.  
> En fait non, je ne suis pas désolée du tout 8D  
> En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plu :3 ♥


End file.
